Teasing the Wolf
by Ellaina
Summary: Nessie loves to tease Jacob, but when she pushes him to far will he bite?  My first fanfic.  Please review! x
1. Chapter 1  Teasing the Wolf

**Chapter 1 - Teasing the Wolf**

**RPOV**

"What on earth are you trying to do?"

I was sitting in the door of my tent, watching him try in vain to get a fire lit. He was just asking for me to tease him really!

"What does it look like I am doing, Nes? I am trying to light a fire so you don't get cold." He growled back to me, frustrated.

"I thought you were supposed to be some outdoors guru. I mean, what would the others all think if they were to find out their illustrious leader can't even light a fire? Oh, the shame of it!" I just can't help it. He was like a sitting duck. He ignored me though. I hate when people ignore me!

"You know if this is all part of some ploy to get me to fall in love with you, it's really not working." He'd have to take the bait on that one. Just wait... It's coming... 5, 4, 3, 2...

"What the hell do you mean by that comment? I'm 'trying to get you to fall in love' with me? Why would you say that? I'm just trying to be nice! To do the right thing!" Oooh, I have really struck a nerve. How fun! "Why are you being a brat? I thought this was supposed to be fun. Two best friends just hanging out. We can go home if you want you know. Or you can just sleep in your tent and be cold because I certainly won't be there to keep you warm. And you'll have no fire because I am _so_ crappy at being out doorsy..."

Wow! I haven't ever heard Jacob rant like this. It's hard to keep a straight face really. But why this over-reaction? I was just teasing him like I always do. Jacob has been my best friend since forever and I have no idea what is going on in his head right now. Maybe I'll just tone down the teasing a little. Nah!

"Hey! Calm down. All I was saying was that this isn't really the traditional way to woo a girl. Make her sit in a tent and watch you try to flail around with sticks and flint for half an hour when all you really had to do was look in the supplies bag and get out the lighter I packed."

Nothing. No rant, no response at all. He won't even look at me. A twitch in his shoulder. I really expected him to say something at least. But he just gets up and goes to the supply bag and gets the fire going. It's ok... I can wait. He'll talk to me again eventually.

15 minutes later

"Enough Jake! Just talk to me already! What's the big deal? I was only teasing you!" Damn it! I hate when I cave in first. I just can't stand uncomfortable silences. Especially with him. But still no answer, he just keeps staring off into the trees.

Maybe I'm approaching this all wrong. Maybe I should just go on as if nothing has happened at all. Worth a shot I guess. "Well, I think it's time we got some marsh mellows out. This fire is really roaring now." Surely he won't be able to resist some roasted marsh mellows.

10 minutes later

"Here you go. You can have the first one," I offer. I really thought that once I got everything ready he would break out of his trance, but he still just sat there staring off into the trees. I was starting to get nervous now. Oh wait, he's moving...

"I think I'll call it a night Renesmee. It's been a long day. Will you be ok putting out the fire on your own?" Ouch, I think I may get frost bite from the cold shoulder I just got shown.

"Jake! Please tell me what I've done wrong. Was it something I said? Is something going on with the pack that I'm not aware of? Or something with Billy? Please just talk to me; I'm your best friend!" I can't believe it's come to this. I am actually begging him. Jacob and I have never had a fight before. Not like this. If we have ever disagreed on anything, he has always been the one to quickly apologise and put things back on track between us.

I can see different emotions dancing across his face. At least he's looking at me now I guess.

"Why would you say something like that? You shouldn't be such a smart mouth about things all the time. What if your dad heard you say something like that? He would kill me Ness if he ever thought I was doing something like that!" He was really shouting at me now. No one has ever shouted at me like this before. Why would my dad kill him? What did I say? Oh, that he was trying to make me fall in love with him?

"Jake don't be so silly? You know daddy would never try to kill you! He knows you're my best friend in the world and that's all. That's all we've ever been and all we'll ever be Jake, Daddy knows that." I cannot believe he is being so dramatic about this. It's almost laughable to think of us being anything more than best friends. Why isn't he looking relieved though?

Suddenly he just lets out a huge sigh and runs his hand through his messy black hair. "I guess that clears everything up then. Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he disappeared into the tent and zipped it up. The only word I can think of to describe how I'm feeling right now is... I don't think there is even a word for it. All I know is that I don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2  She Gets It From Her Mother

**A little bit of a flash back to the tent...**

**Chapter 2 – She Gets It From Her Mother**

**JPOV**

I'm crouching down trying to light this damn fire, but can't concentrate on what I'm doing. I don't think I have been this excited for years. Finally some real alone time with my Nessie. Time to work out some things in my head. I know I see her every day, but we never really get any quality time. We are always either at her house surrounded by her huge and overbearing family of vamps, or we are at my house with Billy. Although Billy was cool with us hanging out there and didn't try to keep an eye on us, he was as in love with her as everyone else who knew her.

There is no denying that the girl had a very special power over everyone she met. Everyone who knows her just loves her. It's not her looks, although she is gorgeous. She is just like a magnet. She draws people in and they want to smile when she is near them. And when she smiles... Well, then people just melt.

It used to make me so jealous when she was a toddler. I mean, she was mine and all these other people are constantly trying to get close to her. But I guess I'm used to it now. I know that I'm her best friend in the world. For now at least. I hadn't really ever thought about maybe one day being more. I know I should have because she is my imprint and all, but I really just wanted to be her friend and be there for her.

That's why I was so shocked when Bella came to speak to me.

...

2 weeks ago

I was in my garage working on my latest project, an old battered truck just like the one Bella used to drive when she was... well, human. I figured that since Nessie is almost 16 physically that I could start teaching her to drive on the back roads around La Push. She would be safe in this old beast.

"Hey Jake! Whose is the truck? I love it!" I couldn't help but be happy to hear Bella had come to visit me. It's been over 5 years since we used to hang out in here every day and I really missed her sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I am well and truly over Bella, but I still love her as a friend. How could I not love the amazing woman who brought Nessie into my life?

"I thought you might like it Bells. I'm rebuilding it as a surprise for Nessie. I thought you guys might let me teach her to drive in it" I said, mentally crossing my fingers. I don't know why they would say no, but I crossed them just in case.

"No doubt my daughter has inherited enough of my awkwardness to need a truck like this to learn in" Bella laughed, and I let out the breath I had been holding. "You could take her out on the back roads where we used to ride the bikes. No bikes though Jake!" She was suddenly yelling at me in a panic.

"Bella, you really think I would let Nessie do the stupid things you used to do? I don't care how immortal she is, I would never take such a risk with her. You should know that! " I can't believe she still does not understand this hold her daughter has over me.

"Relax Jake. I know you wouldn't let her put herself at risk, I'm sorry. I'm just being a mother ok?" She replied, calming me down easily.

"Sure, sure." I replied "Don't worry Bells, we both know is a lot smarter than you ever were" I joked, and she play punched me in the arm.

She looked like she something to say, but seemed unsure of herself, so I just waited.

"So Jake, how are things with Nessie lately?" She asked at last with a little twinkle in her eye. How were things with Nessie? How did she think they were?

"Things are great of course Bella. You see her even more than I do so why are you asking me?" I was really confused with the direction this conversation was taking.

"It's nothing really Jake it's just..." She was struggling to go on so I waited. "How are things in _your_ life Jake? Aside from Nessie? How's work? How's the pack going? What do you get up to when you're not with Nessie?"

"Things are good. The business is steady, the pack is great since there is no threats anymore, we just get to hang out and hunt. When I'm not with Nessie I..." Think about Nessie, where is she? What is she doing? Is she happy? What can I do to make her happy? My god I am pathetic! Is this what Bella is getting at? She thinks I need to get a life away from Nessie? I could feel my heart start to race and my breathing get heavy... Uh oh!

"Whoa Jake! Calm down! Where did you go in your head just now? Don't go phasing on me!" Bella pleaded, helping me to regain some of my control. When she saw me relax, she continued... "That's what I kind of thought actually, Jacob. You really love Nessie don't you?"

"Of course I do Bella. She is my imprint and I will always love her. You know that already"

Bella looked thoughtful. "Is that it though Jake? You don't love her like Sam loves Emily?"

W.T.F! I feel like my head is going to explode? Why Bella would be asking me these sorts of questions I had no idea. As her mother she should be hoping I would never think those sorts of things about her little girl, not put them in my head herself. And now she is laughing at me? I cannot believe it!

"Oh come on Jake! I know how this imprinting thing works. I'm not saying 'go claim my daughter', I just wondered if you'd considered it yet." She laughed. My jaw was still too busy on the floor to respond. "You know there are plenty of good looking boys at her school and you can't expect that they don't notice her. How are you going to feel when she starts dating? She is getting to that age now... well physically at least. Emotionally I think she's been there a while now..."

Damn it! Here I go again. I run out of the garage and rip my clothes of just in time before I phase. I hit the ground running and don't stop. When the hell did Nessie reach dating age? I'll kill him. I don't know who he is, but I will hunt him down and kill him before he can lay one finger on my Nessie.

As I run through the trees, I swear I can hear Bella still laughing at me.

**NB: More teasing to come. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3  Not Them Too

**Chapter 3 – Not them too**

As I tried to drown out the same of Bella's laughter, I started to hear the laughter in the heads of the other wolves.

_What the hell are you all laughing at? _ I demanded, feeling like the brunt of the joke.

_Finally... _Embry cheered.

_It took him long enough... _Agreed Seth.

_I can't believe it was Bella who finally clued him in... Awkward! _Laughed Leah, seeming all too happy with my discomfort.

_What on earth are you all going on about? _I really was not in the mood for this. I needed time to think about what Bella was saying to me.

_What's happening? What's wrong with Jake? _Sam asked, having just phased.

Leah answered him first; _Bella's just broken it to him that Nessie is not a baby anymore._

_Bella did it? Awkward! _Sam laughed, sending them all into hysterics again.

I don't get it? Everyone seems to think that just because Nessie isn't a baby anymore, I'm suddenly going to be in love with her. It's not like I don't love her. I love her with all my heart, but she's not even 6 yet, no matter how old she looked.

_No-one expects you to instantly be in love with her, you big idiot! _Leah shouted in my head. _You just seem completely oblivious to the fact that she is a gorgeous girl who walks around half naked in front of you and you are destined to be with, and yet you still haven't told her about the imprint. Don't you think it's about time you filled her in? Give her a chance to get used to it before things get to the point when your feelings and hers start to change._

_But... _I couldn't think of what to say. Was that all that Bella was getting at? She wasn't trying to set me up with her?

_Just go and talk to Bella again, Jake. _Sam suggested. _At least then you'll know exactly where she sees things going. _

_Whatever. Maybe. I need to think to myself for a while. I'll see you all later. _I phased back, got dressed and walked slowly back to my house. I was almost hoping that Bella had gone home already, but I could smell her before my house even came into sight.

She must have smelt me coming too, and came out to meet me. "Jake, I didn't mean to freak you out. Can we take a walk and talk about this?"

"Sure sure" I guess it's better to get this out of the way. We started to walk toward the beach, back to our usual place where we first hung out way back when Bella first moved back to Forks. The silence was far from comfortable though. I didn't want to break it though; I didn't know where to start.

Finally Bella began, "Jacob, don't freak ok? I don't think Renesmee is suddenly ready to date you or anyone. I just want you to be honest to her so she knows where she stands." We kept walking for a while, letting her words sink in. I still wasn't sure that telling her everything up front was the right way to go.

"Do you think it's fair for me to tell her everything though? Don't you think it'll put pressure on her to feel things she's not ready to feel?" I couldn't help feeling that she would love me because she thought she was supposed to. Or that I was just her mum's pervy friend trying to crack on to her.

"Seriously Jake!" Bella replied with a smirk "You are such a girl sometimes! I'm glad you weren't like this back when you were trying to date me."

"I'm not trying to date her Bella! I'm trying to do what's right for her." OMG she is driving me insane!

"But like I said before Jake, what if she does attract the interest of some hormonal teenage boy at school. How will you cope if she starts to date?" Suddenly the branch I had been playing with snapped in my hands and I realised that maybe Bella had a point. "You see, just talk to her. Explain things. It doesn't mean that she won't date other guys, she might not be ready for you for a lifetime yet Jake, but she is your imprint and ultimately, I want you to be happy too. I know you feel you need to do everything in your power to make her happy but I'm her mum, let me take care of that. You take care of you!"

"OK Bella, I'll think about it I promise. Just promise me that Edward is not going to try to kill me. Please!" I begged. This was weird enough for me without her over protective father getting the idea that I was trying to take advantage of my closeness to his daughter.

"Ooooh... Jakey's afraid of the big bad vampire!" Bella laughed. I'm glad someone could find all this funny. I think she could see that I was getting annoyed though because she quickly went on, "Come on Jacob, lighten up a little. I just want you to start living your life. I know for a fact that you haven't been with anyone since me"

"Bella! How would you know that for a fact? I do live my life. I know heaps of girls, gorgeous girls. I'm a young virile man. You think I don't have girls chasing after me all the time?" How insulting that this just made her laugh even more.

Once she finally managed to contain herself, she replied "Jake, I have no doubt at all that you are considered to be quite the catch amongst girls as far away as Port Angeles even, but you can't honestly tell me that you have ever considered dating one of them? I doubt you've kissed any of them. I doubt you've even thought about it!"

What could I say? She was right, but it's just that I've always been so busy with patrolling, school, working on cars and spending time with Nessie. I'm a busy guy. I decided just to change the subject. "Fine Bella, like I said, I'll think about it. I've got to go. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Bye Jake" she said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4  How Can You Say That?

**Thanks for the reviews! Also thanks to those who added me to their Alerts or Favourites.**

**Back to the tent now to see how Jacob saw the whole scene with the fire.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – How Can You Say That?**

**JPOV**

I spent the 2 weeks following my talk with Bella debating in my head what to do? Do I tell Nessie everything? Maybe just explain imprinting, but not that I have on her? Is she really nearly ready to start dating?

I think she could tell that something was up, but I just kept on making excuses. Being at her house was ridiculous. Every time I even thought about telling her, Edward would growl or just give me a look, and then Bella would start to giggle.

Edward did manage to corner me once... "What do you think you're doing Mutt?"

"Oh great, we're back to the Mutt thing are we _Leech_?" I thought we were passed all that about 5 years ago. But apparently not.

"She is too young and you know it. If you can't handle this Jacob, then you need to stay away from my daughter!" He yelled, and the looks in his eyes had my skin itching to phase and rip his throat out.

"How can you say that? You can hear exactly what I'm thinking, so what on earth makes you think you have anything to worry about? Hell, these thoughts wouldn't even be in my head if it wasn't for _your wife _putting them there!" I had to calm down or this was going to get messy.

"Bella still cares too much for you Jacob. It's not good for her. Anyway, this is about Renesmee, not Bella" he growled again, but luckily that was the moment Bella charged in and got things back under control.

"Guys, just chill out alright. Jacob, I'm sorry I put these thoughts into your head before you were ready. I honestly didn't think it would be you who wasn't ready." Ouch! "Edward, you need to just relax and leave Jacob alone. I may not be able to hear his thoughts but he's still my best friend and I know he would never do anything to hurt Renesmee or force anything upon her."

"She's right. Honestly Edward, I don't know if I'm even ready to even just tell her about the Imprinting part, let alone think of her as anything but our little girl. I think I just need to spend some time with her alone so I can try to work out what is best for both of us." I hate pleading with Edward like this, but times have changed and maybe one day he will end up being my father in law, so I had to prove to him that I am trustworthy and just straight worthy I guess.

He seemed to think about it for a moment and I had a feeling that Bella had removed her shield so that he could read his thoughts. Eventually he said "Alone time how?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go camping. We've never had the chance to go on a proper hunting trip together and I think she'd really like it. I promise I'm not trying to make any moves on her."

"Well, just see that you don't. If I find out that anything of the sort happened, she will be grounded and you will have a broken leg." He replied at last, making Bella smile.

"You mean... you're going to let us go?" I could not believe it. He was actually going to let me take her. This was going to be the most awesome camping trip ever.

When we told Nessie the news, she was just as excited as I was. We started planning it straight away. Luckily the following weekend she had the Friday off school, so we could make it a 3 day trip. We decided to drive into the Olympic Forest towards Lake Crescent. We parked up in an isolated area, strapped the bag to Nessie's back and then I phased so she could ride on my back.

After what seemed about 2 hours we found the perfect spot. It was high up in the hills overlooking the lake. We could base ourselves there and hunt, or go down to the lake for a swim, if we dared brave the cold water.

Nessie helped me set up the tent and we talked non-stop about all the things we were going to do and see and eat while we were here. We'd bought some normal food too, because I prefer it honestly, and it was good for Nessie to keep in the habit. Once the tent was set up, Nessie decided to get changed out of her travelling clothes (Alice's influence on her I'm sure), and I decided to light the fire.

I'd forgotten to pack a lighter, so I thought I'd have a go at lighting it the old-fashioned way. I am after all the Alpha wolf of my very own pack. Surely something as stupid as lighting a fire should be a piece of cake...

10 minutes later I noticed her watching me from the tent. This is SO embarrassing! Just keep going Jacob... it'll light eventually. God she must think I'm a loser...

"What on earth are you trying to do?" she asked teasingly, but I really was not in the mood for it so I just growled something back at her rudely. I should have known that would just make her worse. Just ignore her. JUST IGNORE HER! I kept telling myself that, trying to drown out her voice. Then some of her words make it through to me... "all part of some ploy to get me to fall in love with you"... and I just lost it.

I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm just ranting! This is ridiculous. When I finally stop she's at it again. "Hey! Calm down. All I was saying was that this isn't really the traditional way to woo a girl. Make her sit in a tent and watch you try to flail around with sticks and flint for half an hour when all you really had to do was look in the supplies bag and get out the lighter I packed."

At this point I can't even speak. I just go and get the damn lighter and get the fire going. We sit there in silence for a while. She starts to talk again but I can't focus on her words. Eventually she gives up and goes for something out of the bags, sweets I think. While she is there, I watch her for a moment.

She isn't a little girl anymore. I can see that, sure I can. But just because she has suddenly developed some nice curves doesn't mean... Whoa, where did that come from? Some nice curves? OMG I am exactly what Edward accused her of. I am her letchy old friend perving on her while she tries to get to her sweets! I'm almost a damn paedo!

When she turns to come back, I stare out into the trees again. I can't believe I was checking her out. I can't even bring myself to face her. All I can see in my head is the shape of her hips and the little bit of cleavage that peaks out when she bends over. Her gorgeous face and her beautiful bronze curls flying around in the wind. Her eyes, her lips... Oh damn!

A while later she starts to beg me to tell her what's wrong and I can't refuse her. She is my imprint after all. But I can't tell her the truth so I just lecture her on watching what she says because she could get me into trouble. After thinking about this for a while she replies "Jake, don't be so silly! You know daddy would never try to kill you! He knows you're my best friend in the world and that's all. That's all we've ever been and all we'll ever be Jake, Daddy knows that." And just like that, for the first time since she came into my life, my heart was breaking.

It had been mere minutes since I looked at her and saw her for the woman that she has become, but with those few words I realised that I do want my future with Nessie to be much more than just friends. I want to love her, protect her, marry her and give her anything else that her heart could ever desire. I want to kiss her and run my hands over those new curves and make her want this all too. But with a few short words, my whole world had been ripped apart.

I really couldn't handle this so I made my excuses and went to bed. I know she must be hurt and confused by my reaction, but as Bella said, I need to be happy too. I'll leave Renesmee's happiness to her Mum for a while.

**...**

**Next we'll be back with Nessie and the Day After the Night Before...**

**Please review and/or give feed back. Any ideas on where you'd like the story to go? I have a couple more chapters done and a general idea of what's going to happen, but Im open to suggestion.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5  Morning After the Night Befo

**Chapter 5 – The Morning After the Night Before**

**NPOV**

After Jake left me sitting by the fire, I thought I had better give him some time alone to think, so I sat by the fire and ate the whole bag of marshmellows. Oops! I just kept running over his words over and over but they weren't making any more sense to me.

I tried to wait until I could hear his breathing change so I would know he was asleep, but eventually I gave up and crawled into our tent. I hoped that maybe he was waiting for me to come in so we could talk, but as soon as her heard me coming he turned towards the wall and moved as far away from me as he could.

For some reason I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to cry. Whatever was going on in his head was his fault, not mine! But why would he shut me out like this over some silly teasing? We were having such a good time together. This weekend was going to be miserable if he just kept ignoring me.

After what seemed like hours laying in the darkness, I drifted off to sleep, still aware that he was wide awake. I don't think we'd ever gone this long not speaking to each other.

...

When I woke up the next morning Jacob was gone. I felt panic for a second, imagining that Jacob had gone home and left me here in the middle of nowhere, but I knew he would never do that. I know that I could run home from here in a day, but I'd never been alone in the wilderness before and Jacob just wouldn't put me in any danger.

In the distance I could hear splashing, so I put on my bikini under my clothes and grabbed a towel. When I got down to the lake I could see him about 50 metres out. When he saw me, he started swimming back to the shore. I watched him for a while, admiring what a strong swimmer he was. With his huge muscles he powered easily through the water. As he came close I could see his big cheesy grin on his face and let out the breath i didn't realise I was holding.

I threw down my towel and started to strip out of my clothes, but when I pulled my shirt over my head Jacob called out for me to stop. I looked up to find him staring at me with a look I had never seen on his face. My heart fluttered strangely for a second, but then it turned to hurt as his face screwed up in disgust and he turned away.

"What's wrong Jacob? Why are you being so weird? I thought this was supposed to be a fun weekend away together. But if you're not even going to talk to me we may as well just go home now!" I shouted and ran off into the woods.

I didn't know where I was running to; I just knew I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't even know why I was crying. Well, obviously it was because I was upset, but I didn't even know why I was upset. I didn't have a clue what I had done to Jacob to make him hate me all of a sudden. Eventually I stopped at a fallen tree and sat down to try and gather my thoughts. After a few minutes I heard the padding of huge paws coming in my direction, so quickly wiped away my tears and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

Jacob came slowly up to me still in his wolf form. When I looked up him I could see that his eyes looked upset and guilty. Damn it, he could tell I was crying. He came and sat by me, his huge head still higher than my own. I reached out to scratch his ears like he loved, and he licked my face happily.

"Ew, gross Jake!" I laughed in relief. "Can you change back and talk to me please. I just want to know what I've done wrong."

He only whined in response and jumped up, turning his back to me and bumping me with his hip, urging me to jump on. I gripped onto his fur and settled myself in, and then he was off. We ran and ran for a long time. It had been a while since I had ridden him just for the fun of it and it was exhilarating. With the relief of Jacob not being angry at me anymore, I felt like I was flying.

When we finally got back to the lake, I began to release my grip on his fur expecting that he would stop. But he just kept charging and with a huge leap he threw us both straight into the icy water. When my head broke the surface all i could do was scream! I don't think I had ever felt so cold in my life. The sound of Jacob laughing just made me angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jacob? Its sooo cold! We don't all have your freakishly warm body temperature you know!" I shouted as I tried to make my way to the shore.

"Wait Nessie, please" he begged. "If you get out now you'll be even colder. Your clothes are wet too. Come here and let me use my 'freakishly warm body temperature' to warm you up...please."

He grabbed my arm and pulled him into a big bear hug, instantly making me feel warmer. It felt so good to have the combination of hot and cold against my skin that I snuggled deeper into his chest. I could hear his heart beating in his chest and I felt so happy.

After a while I noticed that his heart rate was still oddly high. It should have slowed down from the run by now. I looked up at his face to see if there was something wrong and found him looking at me with a big sloppy grin on his face. He held my gaze for a few minutes, and I didn't speak because I didn't speak because I didn't want to break the happy mood.

When I shifted slightly though, the mood did break and suddenly Jacob got awkward again. He gently pushed me away and moved us both towards the shore. He went to get out, but suddenly stopped and blushed furiously. "Nessie, we have a problem" he said, making my heart sink. We were going back to being uncomfortable again.

"Jacob, please just tell me what I've done wrong and I will fix it, but please don't stop talking to me again" I pleaded with him, but was surprised when he just laughed at me.

"Nessie, it's not what you've done, it's what I've done." He chuckled. "I don't know where my clothes are!"

"Oh..." Well that was unexpected! "Umm... What should I do? I'll run back to the tent and grab you some clothes." I offered, but he just shook his head.

"No Nessie, it's too cold. You'll freeze out there" he protested, thinking to himself. "Just get out and close your eyes. I'll carry you back to camp."

I did as he said and in no time Jacob swept me up into his arms and began to run. He was right, I felt even colder out of the water than in, but his body heat kept me warm enough. Again I leant down to snuggle myself into his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. In my mind I began to think about what people would think if they saw us running through the woods like this, when I realised that Jacob had no clothes on. OMG! I had never been this close to a naked man before and was horrified to think about how I had been pushing myself into his body just a short time ago in the water. Then I thought of the look on his face when he was looking at me, only one thing came to my mind...

W.T.F!


	6. Chapter 6  Did You Kiss My Mum?

**This chapter is a bit longer for you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot. **

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 – Did you Kiss My Mum?**

**NPOV**

'Don't be stupid' I thought, giving myself a good hard mental slap for being so ridiculous. Why on earth to I jump from a weird look from Jacob to Jacob's in love with me? He has been my best friend since before I was born. I remember hearing his voice while I was still in my mother's womb. I know that he didn't want her to have me, but that wasn't his fault, he just thought he was doing the right thing and trying to protect her.

He changed his mind as soon as he saw me, apparently. He explained it to me once, 'Imprinting' he called it. It means that you find the other half to your whole, your best friend. I was so excited to realise that no matter what, Jake would be my best friend forever. I know a lot of people talk about being best friends forever, but in our case it was true. As long as he never stops phasing, we're both immortal. I know it might be weird when we grow up and get married, but we can all just live together in the same house just like my family does now. It'll be perfect. I couldn't imagine who Jacob would end up marrying because he'd never introduced me to any of his girlfriends before. He wont even speak to me about them. I'm sure when he finds the right one, he'll tell me. It must be hard to explain to somebody not only are you a warewolf, but you your best friend is half vampire and you hang out with her family of vegetarian vampires all the time!

As for me... hmmm, I've never really liked any of the boys I've met. When I started high school last year there were a lot of boys that talked to me and asked me out but none of them interested me in the slightest. I just found it really hard not to compare them to Jake. He is so good and kind to me, always considering my needs and really listening to anything I have to say. The boys at school pretended to listen, but a lot of the time they were just trying to look at my chest or "accidentally" touch by butt. Maybe when I'm older and get to meet some men rather than boys. I'm not even 6 yet really, so there's no rush for me.

When we arrived back at the camp site Jacob told me to close my eyes quickly so that he could pull on some sweats, and then sent me into the tent to change out of my wet clothes while he built up the fire again. I couldn't help but remind him about the lighter. I almost panicked when his response was a deep rumbling growl, but it was soon followed with a cheeky grin, so I relaxed and went in to change.

By the time I got my dry clothes on and combed out my hair, Jacob had the fire going and was preparing breakfast. "Why are you making breakfast Jake? I thought we were going hunting" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Listen short-stuff, you may be happy to live on animal blood, but I still prefer real food," he replied, looking through our supplies for something.

"Jacob, do you really think you can manage to cook on an open fire? You can't cook at the best of times and you struggled just to get the thing lit, I shudder to think what will go wrong with this experiment." I hoped we really were back to being us and that my teasing wouldn't set him off again, but I relaxed as soon as I saw the playful glint in his eye.

"Renesmee... Are you trying to imply that I am not capable of making toast?" He asked, stepping slowly towards me.

"Not at all Jacob. Of course you can make toast. You go over to Sam's house and say 'Emily, will you make me some toast' and... BANG, your toast is made!" I goaded him, gently lowering myself into a defensive position for the attack that was about to happen.

"How dare you?" he faked being hurt. "I am deeply offended that you think so little of me!" He tilted his face downward, but looked up at me through his think eyelashes, bottom lip out and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I'm not falling for it Jacob!" I laughed. "I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work." Well, I hoped not anyway.

"Fine then, I won't bother then" he sighed, and turned to go back to making his breakfast and I made the stupid mistake of falling for it and relaxing. In a flash he jumped in the air, phased and landed on top of me, pushing me to the ground and licking me all over.

"Ew! Gross Jake. Dog breath!" I complained, half giggling and half trying to get him off me. Then quick as a flash he was off me and darted into the trees. He disappeared from sight for about 10 seconds before reappearing and giving me a quick yelp which I took to mean "Lets hunt" and chased after him as fast as I could move.

We ran for about 10 minutes, playing cat and mouse and generally trying to piss each other off for fun. Then I stopped short as I caught the scent of some elk about a mile away. Jacob looked back at me in understanding, and we both shot off in their direction.

"I bet I can get a bigger one than you!" I taunted, to which he responded by veering across my path to try to put me off. "Oh, fighting dirty are we Jake? I think that means you're scared! You don't think you can beat me!" I laughed.

Usually when I hunt I would slow down and stalk my prey for a moment and decide how to attack, but that would have given him an advantage and I couldn't let that happen. I just ran straight into the clearing where a herd of about 8 elk were grazing and went straight for the biggest antlers I could see. Just as I was about to reach him I was knocked to the side by Jacob, who laughed his wolfish laugh and took off after it.

I could have screamed at him, but then remembered that I was the one who set this challenge. I was back on my feet in a split second and gave chase. It didn't take me long to catch them with my vampire speed, so I veered off and came at the big one from the opposite side from Jacob. We locked eyes for a minute before we both lunged at it. I saw that Jacob was going for its throat so I leapt onto its back, grabbing the antlers and pulling its head back to give him easier access. As soon as his jaws closed on its throat it was like the poor beast fainted because it just dropped and skidded to a halt against a tree while the rest of its herd ran away. I gracefully (well I thoughts so anyway) leapt off it back just before it hit the tree, landing easily and coming back quickly to drain it. Once I was done, Jacob tore off a huge chunk of flesh from the hind leg and began to happily chomp it down.

"See Jake" I said, glowing from the thrill of the chase and all that fresh blood, "Much better than toast!"

**JPOV**

As I munched happily on the elk's leg, Nessie began to boast about how much better this was as breakfast. I had to admit, it was great fun. Much more exciting than toast to say the least.

She was absolutely glowing as she sat there watching me eat. I couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. She has always been gorgeous, and of course I think she is perfect because that is the nature of the imprint, but there was something new to her. I knew from Carlisle that she wouldn't be fully developed until she was 7, but it was like she had become a woman rather than a girl. And, I must say, it really suited her.

I still can't believe that I hadn't noticed and Bella, her own mother, had to give me the heads up that maybe I wasn't seeing her clearly. I had been so shocked, but now I realised that I should have been paying more attention. I know that she is still not ready for me yet, but I do need to be aware that very soon, with luck, she may start to change her feelings towards me.

I had already told her about the imprint, that I would always be there for her. She understood it as always being her best friend no matter what. Did I want to let her know that it could be so much more than that, that I hoped it would be? Or was it better to let her come to me? Surely she would put two and two together eventually. I mean, most of the other wolves and their imprints were married or in very publicly 'hands-on' relationships.

As we started making our way back to camp, I decided the best way to go about it was to talk about it casually, like it was no big deal. That way she was less likely to freak about it. Maybe talk about Embry thinking about marrying Georgie, or Seth being upset that he still hadn't found his imprint. Excited about my idea, I hurried back to camp.

When we got there we were both a bit exhausted, so we agreed to just hang out and relax for a while. Renesmee got out an old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, while I went and pulled a branch of a tree to start working on a new carving. I hadn't decided what to carve yet, but thought I just see where my mood took me. I sat in some long grass and called Renesmee over. It took us some time to get comfortable, and we ended up sitting back to back, leaning on each other.

We passed a few hours like that in comfortable silence. As I was just starting to get tired, Nessie sighed loudly and turned around and snuggled herself under my arm. "Do you think we'll ever find it Jake?" she asked.

"Find what, Nes?" I asked, confused.

"True love" she replied, a little breathily. I couldn't believe that she actually brought this up after I had spent so long trying to work out how to raise the subject.

"Of course we will, Nessie. Why do you ask?" I started of cautiously, hoping that I could gently steer the conversation the way it needed to go without being obvious.

"Oh, you know" she seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, then continued "Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were from completely different worlds and the universe just seemed to keep bringing them back to one another until they finally realised that they were perfect for each other. Like fate. Do you believe it can happen?" She asked.

"Of course I do. If the universe can find that perfect someone for Embry, then I truly believe that anything is possible!" I joked, which made her jab me in the back with her elbow for some reason.

"Don't be mean about Embry, Jake" she said. "I think it's really nice that he has found Georgie. They are really sweet together. And how nice that he imprinted on her too!"

"Sure Nessie," Apparently the connection between him impinting on Georgie and them falling in love was lost on Nessie. "I believe that everyone in the world has their other half that they are destined to find. And that person will be their perfect match." I replied, happy that the conversation was going the way I hoped.

"But Jacob, how can we find anyone more perfect than each other? You are my best friend in the entire world and I can't imagine there could be anyone more perfect than you, but you're my best friend." She fell into deep thought for a few minutes, but I could tell that there was something she wanted to ask me. Eventually she continued "Jake, have you ever met any girls that you thought could be you're other half?"

"No," I answered simply. I suppose technically I had met Nessie, but I knew that she was talking about girlfriends so I just played along.

"But didn't you used to love my Mum?" Damn I wish she didn't know about that! But I guess it saved me from having to explain it later. But then it got more awkward, "Did you kiss my mum Jake?"

"Uh… yeah I did. And she punched me in the face for it and nearly broke her hand!" I laughed. "You're dad wanted to kill me. Charlie thought it was hilarious!" I couldn't help but look back on it and laugh.

"Didn't she ever kiss you back?" Damn, she really wanted the details?

"She did. When I found out she had agreed to marry your dad, I got really upset and kind of blackmailed her into asking me to kiss her. I feel really bad about it now, but I didn't know back then that things would all work out for the best." That she and Edward would lead me to the true love of my life, I finished in my head.

"But didn't she really hurt you?" She was being very persistent.

"She did Nessie, but it wasn't her fault." I felt the need to explain my theory in full. "Here is what I think Nessie… We are even better than Elizabeth & Mr Darcy. So many things had to happen but the all fell perfectly into place for you and me to find each other. When I was little I used to go crazy for the holidays because I knew that meant that Bella was coming back. Even back then I felt the pull towards her." I worried for a moment that I had given it away, but she didn't notice thankfully.

"When she came back to stay with Charlie we kept bumping into each other. She'd only been back a week and we both happened to be at First Beach, and she was drawn to me too. She was there to spend time with her new friends, but spent most of the day with me. I even accidentally told her about your family being vampires! I didn't believe it back then; I thought it was just as unrealistic as the other legends about us becoming wolves!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how innocent I was back then. "Think about it though Nessie, everything in the universe worked to get Edward, Bella and I together so that you could come into the world for me! The pull I felt towards your mum ended the instant you were born. I felt like it just flew right out the door and believed that she was dead and I was then being pulled back to the pack, but when I followed it down the stairs, there you were! I imprinted on you the first time I saw you and I felt peace for the first time in as long as I could remember"

Nessie shook her head in disbelief. "I think you're making a bit much of it Jake."

"No Nessie!" she had to agree with me! "If Renee hadn't met Phil, she wouldn't have needed to leave Arizona, making Bella move back to Forks. If the Cullen's hadn't moved back to Forks, Edward wouldn't have met Bella, and we Quilutes wouldn't have started phasing to wolves again. The purpose of imprinting is to strengthen the tribe to ensure the protection of our people. I believe that you were destined to be born half vampire, so that you and I could bring our two families together." I was almost shouting in excitement.

"Think about it… Your family is the strongest coven in the world other than the Vultori. With you bringing them together with the pack, we are the most powerful family in the world. Together we can protect those vamps that choose to live as vegetarians, as well as the whole tribe and Forks."

She still looked a little sceptical about my theory, but I hoped she was coming around. "So what you're saying is that the reason for you and me is to bring our families together for protection?" Why was she saying it like that, like she was disappointed? How could that be a bad thing?

"Of course, Nessie. But with that in mind, you were made for me! You are my perfect person. You're my best friend in the world and all I want is to be with you and make you happy. And you make _me_ so happy. What more could we want as best friends? Our happiness and the safety of everyone we love seems a pretty good deal to me!" She was beaming with joy now. Did she seriously think I was only hanging out with her for our family's safety?

"So, even if you didn't imprint on me, you would like me and still be my best friend?" she asked.

"Honestly, you already know that when I found out that Bella was pregnant I wanted you dead. But we didn't know what to expect from you. We thought you were some monster that was going to kill Bella and then go crazy and not be able to control your thirst. But then you were born and you were this beautiful baby with Bella's eyes and an adorable smile." I was gushing like a fool but I didn't care. "And you had this amazing gift of showing us all what you were thinking and feeling. Everyone fell in love with you within minutes, even Leah!" I laughed.

"Leah?" she asked, shocked. "But Leah hates me!"

"Nessie! Leah doesn't hate you!" I had to laugh, "She loves you so much; I see it whenever we are phased. She is just like that to everyone, especially the other imprints because she is jealous that she still hasn't found hers yet. She actually feels a special connection with you as well because you are both kind of in the middle on your own."

"What do you mean 'in the middle'?" she asked.

"Just that, you are the only half vampire in this country as far as we know and she is the only she-wolf!" I was glad to see that this brought the smile back to her face.

"Aw, Jake! That makes me so happy! I always thought she just put up with me being around because I was her Alpha's imprint." She really seemed to be overjoyed to know, which made me realize that Leah was going to kill me for telling Nessie. It was worth it to see her so happy though, and they should be closer anyway, my girl and my Beta.

Uh… My Girl? Damn, my feelings really did seem to be changing without me even trying. I'd always called her my baby, my princess, or my Nessie, but never my girl. My. Girl.

Hm, I do like how it sounds though.

...

**Next Chapter... A little bit of Bella & Edward**

"Mrs Cullen... you're very, very naughty"

xxx


	7. Chapter 7  Back to Reality

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys make me happy!**

**This is just a short chapter because I didn't really have alot to write, its kind of just leading into the next part of the story, so I've put in a bit of Naughty Bella POV at the end for you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Back to Reality

NPOV

The rest of the weekend passed by all too quickly. We didn't really do a lot, just lazed around enjoying each other's company, swimming, chasing each other around the woods. We spotted a bear once but we were so busy trying to put each other off their game that the bear slipped away unnoticed. We could have easily traced it, but since neither of us was hungry we just let it go. Uncle Emmett will kill me if he finds out!

Before we knew it we were packing up and heading home. It was dusk as we approached Forks and Jake turned off the road to head toward our house. I wanted to ask him to take me back to his house for a while so that we could make it longer, but I knew that he would insist that I go see my family. Hopefully he would stay with me until it was time for bed though.

I got my wish and when we pulled up he cut the engine and started unloading our gear. My mum and dad appeared at the front door and ran to welcome us home. Mum and Jake seemed to share something wordlessly when she gave him a big hug, they seemed to gaze at each other with a knowing smile. My dad noticed it too and just shook his head and took my bags and ran them back to the cottage, promising to meet us in the main house in a moment. I wanted to know what was up with mum and Jacob. I know that they are best friends too, but it made me feel jealous that they were keeping something secret from me.

My whole family were waiting inside for us with a little Welcome Home party. It really did feel like I'd been away for longer than 3 days. They were full of questions about where we went and which animals did we find there for hunting. Alice of course wanted to know if I'd gotten to wear the bikini she'd bought me, and was pleased that it fit me so perfectly. She too seemed to share an odd look with Jake for a moment. She looked almost smug, but he just sighed, nodding his head with a little smile. This obviously meant something to Alice because she squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. What on earth is going on in my family?

"What was that all that about?" I demanded, feeling left out of the loop.

"It was nothing Nessie" Alice assured me. "Jacob was just reassuring me that I picked well for you. Now, are you both hungry? We made you a welcome home feast, since neither of you can cook!" She bounced away to serve us each a plate of rare roast beef with all the trimmings.

Moments later my dad reappeared and asked Jacob for a word outside, but Mum rescued him and insisted that it could wait until later so we could enjoy our meals. He probably just wanted Jacobs reassurance that he took good care of me and that there was no danger, which was so silly since we were the most dangerous things in those woods.

All too soon it was time for me to head off to bed. I didn't want to leave Jacob, but he promised that he would come and say goodnight in a few minute so I ran off to change quickly. I made sure to have a quick shower to wash off my travels and comb out my hair so it would look nice for school tomorrow. Just as I came out of the bathroom, Jacob appeared in my doorway.

"Good night, princess" he told me sweetly.

"Jacob!" I protested, "I'm not a baby! Don't call me princess anymore, please."

"Oh really, then what shall I call you? You're hardly an old hag!" He chuckled.

"I don't know Jake, but princess just sounds like such a little girl nickname. I'm not a little girl anymore." Now I felt a little silly for insisting upon it, but I felt like it was time that they all started seeing me as the 16 year old I almost am, not the little 5 year old. Physically I was almost fully matured and although I may still be naive about a lot of things, I am more intelligent than most adults.

"You know that no matter how old you are, you'll always be my princess," he said sweetly. "But if you don't want me to call you that then how about I call you... just Renesmee?" He didn't seem too impressed with that, and I had to agree that my full name is not what I want to be called by him. It would feel like he was upset with me every time he said it.

"I have an idea!" I said happily, "Why don't you just call me the very first nick name that you gave me... Nessie! I know you already call me Nessie all the time, but I like it. My mum named me Renesmee when she gave birth to me, but _you_ named me Nessie when you Imprinted on me. I've always loved it because you gave it to me."

He gave me a big sleepy smile and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "Come on then Nessie, it's time for bed now" he said leading me to my room.

"Lay with me a while Jake, please" I begged. "I don't want our weekend to be over just yet."

Of course he could deny me anything, as is the way of the imprint, so he helped me under the covers and then lay down on top of them and rolled onto his side to look at me. "Just for a few minutes Nessie, then I need to go so you can sleep and be rested for school tomorrow" he insisted, but moments later he began to snore, lulling me to sleep.

BPOV

"Edward, calm down! You said it yourself that nothing inappropriate happened this weekend, why would that change when they are under our roof?" We had just arrived home to the cottage to say good night to Renesmee, only to find her fast asleep with Jacob laying next to her. It was so perfectly sweet and innocent, but Edward just couldn't accept seeing him in her bed.

"Please, just leave them for tonight. They are both totally exhausted from their trip and if you wake Jacob up to throw him out, you'll wake her up too!" I insisted.

"But, he is in her bed! Under my roof!" He growled. I knew that he still believed that she truly was still his sweet and innocent 5 year old. I didn't want her to grow up either, but I also didn't want to make this any more difficult for them. Jacob had been hurt almost to breaking point with me, and although I knew that he was happy being her best friend, I knew that he would never be complete until his bond with her was fulfilled. I hoped that this would not mean them jumping into a physical relationship, we had raised her that you should wait for marriage before taking that step, but I remember all too well the hormones and emotions of a teenage girl. Pair that with a gorgeous, doting sweetheart like Jake and I had a feeling that once their feelings are revealed they would feel the need to be together in every way possible.

"Yes they are under your roof Edward, but they are SLEEPING! They are still just best friends and that is not going to change until Renesmee wants it to change. No matter how much attraction Jake feels towards her, he will NEVER do anything about it and you know it." I thought the best way to distract him from his anger would be to... distract him from his anger!

Slowly I began to move my hand down his muscular chest and rested it lightly on his belt buckle. "Edward, please, just forget about them for tonight" I said, then turned and walked toward our bedroom. As i reached the doorway, I looked back at him over my shoulder as seductively as I could and was relieved to see that I had his attention. I turned back to him slightly and raised my hands to undo the buttons on my shirt one by one, ever so slowly.

In a flash he was by my side and grabbed my hands. "Please, allow me" he insisted in a husky voice. I most definitely had his attention now. He slowly pulled the shirt open and pushed it back over my shoulders to reveal the lacy bra that Alice had helped me pick out earlier today. As he stopped for a moment to admire it, I released my shield so that he could read my thoughts about the matching panties I bought to go with it.

The mood changed very quickly and he all but threw me across the room onto our king sized bed and crawled up to hover over me. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to distract me from something" he said with a smirk, before continuing "But I cannot for the life of me remember what it was."

Slowly he kissed me on my neck, then kissed his way down to the button of my jeans, undoing in slowly while he looked up at me with a sexy smile. He gently eased the jeans down from around my hips and pulled them off before leaning back to stare at me. After admiring my red lacy panties for a moment, he started to remove them. "No Edward" I stopped him, "Not yet."

Before he could react I flipped him onto his back, and began to slowly strip him of his clothes, gently placing kisses all over his body as each piece came away. When I finally reached for his boxers, I slid my fingers slowly under the band and stopped to look at him.

"Mrs Cullen... you're very, very naughty."


	8. Chapter 8  Time for School

**Thanks for your reviews, especially kmddeprez1122 for all your. I really appreciate all your comments.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8 – Time for School**

**JPOV**

When I woke up it took me a moment to realise where I was. Shit, I can't believe I fell asleep in here. Edward will kill me if he finds me in Nessie's bed! I reached for the phone to check the time when I noticed that it was getting light outside. How had I slept the whole night here? Why hadn't they come to say good night and tuck her in?

I tried to slowly ease myself off the bed so I could sneak out the window. Unfortunately I over estimated my own sneakiness, and I heard Edward call me from the living room. There was nothing I could do but go and face him, so I quietly let myself out of her room. Edward looked calm enough sitting at the kitchen table, so I felt my shoulder relax. Bella was sitting next to him and gave me a reassuring smile. Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad.

"Jacob, I understand that you and Nessie were both exhausted last night and you didn't plan to fall asleep in her bed, but you will not sleep here without our permission again." He said. At least he wasn't dragging me out of the house by my neck. "So tell us about your weekend."

_Why? _I thought at him. _You can read everything you want to know in my mind._

"I would rather you tell me yourself, Jacob. I do try hard to respect your privacy. Plus, I'm sure Bella is just _dying _to know." He smiled at her, and she looked relieved that this was going so well.

So I told them. Not absolutely everything. They didn't need to know just how good Nessie felt when she snuggled into my naked body in the lake, or exactly how good she looked in those bikinis. I did tell them about our fight though, and how she told me that best friends was all we'd ever be. I told them about my theory on how fate had brought the three of us together so that she and I could make our combined family the most powerful in the world.

"I have never thought of it like that Jacob" Edward said, sounding impressed. "It makes sense. What better way to strengthen a pack of werewolf protectors that for them to have an unbreakable alliance with their enemy.

"It does sound like the two of you had a wonderful weekend together. And Bella has explained to me that you're thoughts on your relationship with Nessie were entirely innocent until she gave you a little nudge." He half smiled, half grimaced at Bella, clearly not completely ok with her interference yet. "I do respect you Jacob, and I trust you enough to know that you're only interested in Renesmee's wellbeing."

"But you feelings towards Nessie are changing quite rapidly. I understand that Renesmee is not yet aware that the ultimate result of the imprint is to become... romantically... involved. I expect you to allow her to reach this conclusion on her own, not to push her in anyway. I will try to keep up to date with her feelings from now on." He must have noticed me tense up because he quickly finished. "Only to ensure I am aware of her feelings and can therefore better prepare myself for when things do change in a way that I am less comfortable with."

"That sounds fair to me," I replied, quite relieved that this had gone so well. "Can I hang around and take her to school this morning"

"Of course Jake," Bella replied with a big grin, "Why don't you make your way over to the main house and I'm sure Esme will be happy to make you some breakfast while you wait for Nessie. We just want a quick chat with her first."

"Thanks Bells, and Edward you have my word" I said before running out the door.

**NPOV**

Jake was gone when I woke up. I couldn't believe he would leave without saying hello or leaving me a note or something. Disappointed, I dragged myself out of bed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out I noticed that I only had a few minutes until I had to leave for school so ran out into the living room to find my parents waiting calmly on the sofa.

"Good morning sweetie" the said in unison, both standing up to kiss me. "Sit for a moment please Renesmee" Dad asked me. He didn't look cross so I tried not to worry. "I'm not angry at you darling, we just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

I perched myself nervously on the edge of a seat. "Sure Dad, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"We've heard all about your weekend away from Jacob this morning" Mum began. Damn, they knew he slept here. "Yes we know he slept here last night, and we're not angry. He was too exhausted to drive home safely. We'd just prefer you ask our permission in future if Jacob is going to stay."

"Sure Mum. I'm sorry; we didn't plan it at all. I asked him to lay with me for a moment while I went to sleep, but he drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow. It won't happen again, I promise. May I go get some breakfast now?" I asked, standing up.

"Of course, and say goodbye and thank you to Jacob for us both" she said to me with a laugh as she saw my face light up. He was still here? I ran as fast as I could to the main house to find Jacob and Uncle Emmett playing some alien war game on the X-Box, and from the looks of it my Jacob was kicking Emmett's butt!

"Morning Nessie" he said, jumping up quickly to come with me to the kitchen, much to Emmett's disgust. "Did you sleep ok? Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah, sorry if they were hard on you for staying over. I told them it was my fault anyway" I explained, hoping he wasn't annoyed with me.

"Don't worry, they were fine. They just wanted to know about our trip really. They said I can drive you to school, so hurry up and get your breakfast." I ate quickly and we were out of the house within 5 minutes. With Jake's crazy driving we would easily make it to school on time.

When we arrived, we said a quick goodbye and I ran inside quickly so save my hair from the drizzly rain that had just started. I was the last person to arrive for my first class and noticed that my seat was taken by some boy that I hadn't seen before.

"Ms Masen, you'll need to find another seat for today I'm afraid. I sat our new student Lukas there because I thought you mustn't be coming. You're usually here so early" said my teacher, Mr Newton. Mr Newton went to high school with my parents and I always thought it funny that he had been chasing my mum around for so long when he had no chance.

"No problem, Sir, I just over slept this morning." I explained, making my way to an empty desk.

"Excuse me Mr Newton" said the new boy, Lukas, standing up. "I feel bad for taking her seat; she shouldn't have to sit by herself. May I sit by her?" he asked, surprising me.

"Of course you can Lukas. I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it Ms Masen?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I usually chose to sit on my own. I did have a few friends in school, but I prefer to distance myself from my peers to ensure that I don't get any cravings.

"Sure sure, no problem" I said, blushing slightly to have all the rooms attention. Lukas quickly picked up his things and moved over to my side.

"Hi! I'm Lukas." He said, introducing himself unnecessarily. I guessed that I should be polite so I introduced myself too.

"I'm Renesmee Cu... Masen" I said, shaking his hand. Damn, I hardly ever slip up with my name. When I decided I wanted to attend Forks High School, it was agreed that using the name Cullen would raise too many questions, so I chose my dad's birth name instead. Lukas looked at me a little strangely for stuttering over my name so I covered by explaining that my middle name in Carlie, "But I didn't think you really needed to know that. Oh well, now you do." I then tried to turn my attention back to what Mr Newton was saying about the upcoming dance.

"Will you be going to the dance Renesmee?" Lukas asked. Most people knew I didn't like to speak during class.

"I hadn't really thought about it" I answeredvtruthfully. Although I do have a few friends at the school, I'd never really seen anyone outside of the classroom. Surely that would make it wierd for me to show up at the dance all by myself.

"Would you go with me as my date?" he asked confidently. "You know, since you are my first friend at this school. You'll help me get to know people, wont you Renesmee?" He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure I'm the best person to be introducing you Lukas. I don't really know very many people at this school." I was totally flabbergasted! Had I really just been asked out on my first date? And was I turning him down? I turned toward him slightly to look at him properly.

He was good looking, I supposed. He had dark blond hair, lightly olive skin and grey eyes. I had never seen anyone with grey eyes before and couldn't help but stare a little. When he noticed me staring his smile widened, and I had to admit, he had a sweet smile. "Do you really want to go with me or are you asking because you think I'm probably the last girl in the school who doesn't have a date?" I asked, blushing slightly to think that maybe I am literally the 'last girl on earth' as far as this dance was concerned.

"I want to go with you!" he insisted. "I'm not going to pass up the chance to ask out the most beautiful girl I've ever seen when it comes along."

Oh my gosh! He is totally flirting with me! What do I do? What should I say? "Um... I'll have to ask my parents, but ... sure, why not." How embarrassing that I would have to ask my parents' permission to have a date. He didn't seem to be bothered though and made me promise to ask them tonight. I promised but then only half listened to what he was saying as another thought struck me... What would Jacob think?

...

I decided to get asking my parents out of the way as soon as I got home. "Mum, Daddy, can I speak to you both please?"

"Of course Sweetie, what's up?" Mum asked, taking my arm and sitting me down between them on the sofa. "Did something happen at school?"

"Um, well, kind of... I suppose" I stuttered, not really sure how to ask. "There is a new boy at school today, Lukas. He asked me to help him out and show him around the school and meet people."

"That's nice, honey" Dad replied with a big grin, "You should make more of an effort to make some friends at the school. It'll give you a more real high school experience."

"Yeah well, I'm trying and he... he asked me to go to the dance with him. It's this Friday" I explained. "I'll understand if you say no but I just thought it might be fun."

They were quiet for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation. Dad looked like he was pleading with Mum for some reason, and she looked almost upset. "It's fine really" I said standing up and trying to walk away. "If you don't want me to go then I'm sure there'll be other dances."

"No, Nessie I'm sorry!" Mum said standing up and reaching for my arm. "You can go with him, of course you can. But we'll need to meet him first, and I really think you should tell Jake about this too."

"Of course I'll tell Jake," Although I still felt my awkward about telling him than telling my parents. He's just so protective over me. "But how can you guys meet him? Won't that raise some questions for him?"

"We can be your brother and sister," Mum suggested.

"But mum, I look like you both too much. Plus it'd be a bit weird that neither of you attend the school." I complained.

"You're right, of course Renesmee," my dad agreed quickly. "Maybe you can have Jacob meet him. I trust Jacob's judgement of any boy who wants to date you."

I really didn't want to introduce him to Jacob, but I supposed that it was an easy solution to cover for having parents my own age.

Now I just had to tell Jacob.

**Uh oh! How is Jacob going to take the news? **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9  Dance Class

**Chapter 8 - Dance Classes**

**NPOV**

I couldn't understand why I was more nervous about telling Jacob about my date with Lukas than I was my parents. Surely he would be happy for me. I mean, he is my best friend so he would want me to be happy. A first date is a big moment in any girls' life.

I decided that it was best just to get it out of the way as soon as I can, that way I can focus on the positives, like going shopping with Aunty Alice for an outfit to wear. I also had a huge favour to ask Jacob, so I decided to run over to his house and told my parents I would eat there.

As I approached his house I could hear his voice coming from the garage and was almost relieved that he had company. I knocked on the door, even though they must have heard me coming a mile off, and then walked in. Jake had Embry, Quil & Seth all there with him and they were having a few beers while working on Seth's car. Not much work seemed to be getting done though. They all stood to give me quick hugs before settling back into their seats. I was glad they were here as it would make it easier to talk to Jacob about my date.

"What's up Nessie? I missed you today" he asked with a huge sloppy grin, meaning he'd had more than a few beers. All the guys jeered at him, calling him a girl for being so sucky to me, but I thought it was sweet.

"I missed you to Jacob!" I answered giving him a big hug. "I kind of have to ask you something and you need to not freak... I kind of need you to meet someone for me." I know I was dodging the point but I really felt awkward.

"Sure Nessie, who?" He asked lightly. I decided the best way forward was to just tell him.

"His name is Lukas. He's new at my school and... he's asked me to go to the dance with him this Friday. Mum and Dad wanted to meet him but... too many questions... you..." My voice trailed off as I noticed the sudden silence in the room. I looked up to find all the guys just gaping at me in shock. "What? Is it that shocking that someone would ask me out?" I was blushing furiously, hurt that they obviously thought me so undatable. I turned to Jacob, expecting him to jump to my defence, but he was frozen with his eyes closed, breathing deeply like he was trying to keep his wolf under control. "Jake?"

His eyes snapped open to look at me, and then he asked the guys to give us some privacy. They seemed relieved to get out of there and almost ran for the door. Jacob stayed silent for a few minutes, making me more nervous all the time. "Jacob?" I tried again.

He snapped out of his daze and gave me a sheepish smile. "When did you become old enough to date?" he teased me lightly. I just smiled, embarrassed by the blush that was burning my cheeks. "Of course I'll meet him Nessie" Jake reassured me. "I need to make sure that any boy who wants to date my Nessie is worthy, don't I? What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Oh, thank you Jacob" I said, reaching up to hug him again. He hugged me back but I could tell something was still bothering him. I figured that maybe he was just afraid of losing me if Lukas became my boyfriend, but I knew that I would always want him around me no matter who I was dating. "Don't woory about losing me Jacob. You know I'll always be your girl" I said to reassure you and earnt myself the biggest smile ever. "Um... I kind of have one more favour for you though. Could you teach me to dance?" I found this even more embarrassing than asking him to meet my date.

Jacob just laughed at me. "Oh, Nessie! You don't need lessons on how to dance. I've seen you dance at parties and bonfires; you know what you're doing"

"No Jacob!" I really needed him to agree to this. I couldn't make a fool of myself on my first date to my first ever dance. "Please! I've danced by myself and I've dance with my friends and family, but I have never danced with a boy!"

Jacob just went back to staring at me with a glazed look in his eyes, so I decided to make a low blow to make him do what I want... I pushed my bottom lip out.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was having a really fun time, just hanging with the guys for the first time in forever, and it just gets better when my Nessie walks in the door. My god she is beautiful. I can see now that she really is growing up. Even my friends can't seem to stop themselves from checking her out. It annoys me but I can't blame them, she's irresistible!

Then she tells me that she needs me to meet some little shit that she wants to date and it's like someone has punched me in the gut. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't speak... All I can do is imagine myself ripping this guy's head off but I can't even do that properly because I don't know what he looks like. I hear her snap something at the guys and then say my name, but I'm not ready to come back yet. If I don't maintain my control I might just phase right here, right now.

She waits a few more moments in silence then says my name again. "Jacob?"

"Guys, can you give me some time to talk to Nessie please?" They all seemed eager to get out of there. After while I heard Nessie say my name again, sounding worried. I realised my silence was hurting her, so I needed to suck it up and be what she needed me to be... her best friend.

"When did you become old enough to date?" She smiled at me in relief. "Of course I'll meet him Nessie" I told her, explaining that I need to ensure he is worthy of her. That earned me a huge hug which I guess made my discomfort all worthwhile. She must have noticed how tense I got because she began to reassure me that she yould always be my girl. My girl! I felt like I was about to explode with my love for her.

She suddenly she looked nervous again and asked "Um... I kind of have one more favour for you though. Could you teach me to dance?" When I tried to tell her how ridiculous that was because she knew how to dance, she began to beg, rambling about how she has never danced with a boy.

"Please Jacob" she begged and put on her fake sad face, pushing out her bottom lip. As much as I knew she was faking, I knew that I would to what she wanted. I always would.

"Nessie… what do you want to know?" I know I caved way too easily but I decided we may as well get this over with. She squealed and jumped into my arms to give me a quick hug, and I couldn't help but hold her there for a bit longer than was necessary.

She quickly pulled her i-pod out of her pocket and ran over to plug it in. _This shouldn't be too bad, _I thought to myself,_ I'm not the best at waltzing and all that but I'll just have to do my best for her. _How could I be naïve? As much as she is my baby, she is still a teenage girl. I cringed as I heard the opening bars of Thong Song start to play.

"Nessie, I am NOT teaching you to dance to this music!" Damn it, how was I supposed to keep my thoughts about her clean if we danced to this? "Where did you even get this song anyway? You're not old enough to know this song!"

"I got it from Uncle Emmett. He loves it and dances with Aunty Rose to it all the time. They look great dancing to it!" She laughed.

"Ew… Nessie! That was not the kind of mental picture I need. I feel dirty now." Emmett and Rose are always completely inappropriate when they dance together.

"Fine," she sighed, going to change the song, but I just groaned as it got even worse "What Jacob? You don't like JT now?"

"No Nessie, I don't like JT, and I definitely am not dancing to Sexy Back!" I couldn't believe this.

"When did you become such a prude Jacob? It's oldschool!" she was laughing at me now. I stalked over to grab her i-pod so I could find something appropriate for us to dance to. Maybe if she had one of Edward's compositions… I felt myself relax as I found some nice classical, but she just laughed even harder. "Jacob! How long is it since you went to a school dance? I'm pretty no school dance has played this kind of music in at least 50 years! Please can we dance to something at least a little bit modern?"

"Fine, but I'm still picking!" There was no way I was going to let her have any control over the music after that. "I'm doing you a favour, remember!" I found some generic pop music playlist and put it on shuffle. I relaxed as some cheesy music started. "Come on then, how are we going to do this?"

Nessie looked shy all of a sudden and asked "Well, how do you dance with your girlfriends?" She walked slowly over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I placed my hands on her waist and we started to sway slowly, very much like teenagers in a bad 80's kids' movie.

"What girlfriends Nessie?" I asked ruefully. "When have you ever known me to have a girlfriend?"

"Really?" she seemed surprised by my answer. "I just assumed you… but you're… why not Jacob? You're a lot older than me and you're so nice and you're really good looking. Why wouldn't you have any girlfriends?" She thought about it for a while then looked up at me with a cheeky smirk and asked "Or maybe I should be asking about your boyfriends?"

"WHAT?" I was completely flabbergasted!

"Well you've not had any girlfriends, you hang out with the guys all the time, and you're awkward about dancing with me." She asked with a smile as my jaw was pretty much on the floor. "It's ok Jake! There is nothing wrong with being gay. You should be proud of what you are." She was smiling up at me, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I. Am. NOT. Gay! Nessie, how can you…" I cut off as she burst into a fit of giggles. "You nasty little pest! I can't believe you were teasing me again."

"At least you're dancing with me properly now" she laughed. I hadn't noticed that I had pulled Nessie against my body and while we continued to sway. It felt so good that I didn't push her away as I know I should have.

"So, tell me about this boy then." I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, I don't really know him yet. He only started at my school today." She replied. "He's good looking. He's got dark blond hair, tan, grey eyes. The other girls at school seem pretty jealous that I'm getting all his attention so I guess he must be pretty cute." She finished with a blush. She seemed really shocked that she would be the one to get his attention.

"But the other girls at school would already jealous of you; you're the prettiest girl there." She blushed even deeper for my compliment, but it just made her look even more adorable.

"Thanks Jake, but I think maybe you are a little bit biased in my favour. I think it's just that I was the first girl he met, and he could see I didn't have a date so I was a pretty safe bet." It annoyed me that she had so little confidence in herself.

"Nessie, he probably couldn't believe his luck that on the first day at a new school he meets such a beautiful girl, only to find out that she doesn't already have a date. He'd be a fool to pass up such an opportunity!" She smiled up at me with a look that melted my heart.

"Thanks Jake. I guess he did say that I'm beautiful." She lost herself in thought for a little while so I just enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine. Her arms were now snaked around my waist and she was gently stroking my back. This was pure heaven!

I was pissed off to hear a knock on the door even though I hadn't heard anyone approaching, and turned to find Seth peeking his head around to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything. Before I could growl anything at him, Nessie called to him happily.

"Seth! Come in and help teach me how to dance. Jake here seems to be stuck in the middle ages and won't show me how to dance properly!" Nessie laughed and went to drag him into the shed. He looked worriedly at me to make sure this was ok, but I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders at him. I would have liked him to have been interrupting something worthwhile.

"Cool Nessie, I can help. I'm a lot younger than your Jakey, a lot cooler too" laughed back as I went to sit down and watch them. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"Could you teach me how to grind?" she asked with a straight face, and then abruptly turned bright red at the panic that spread across Seth's face and my laughter. "What? Isn't that how people dance now? They're always grinding on the TV in all the music videos. I see Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose doing it all the time, but I can't very well ask my own uncle to show me something like that. Seth pleeeeeeease!" She begged.

Seth turned to me and I was just happy to get out of it myself so I just laughed and said "Go on Seth, you're so _young_ and _cool_, why don't you show her?" He took a deep breath, looked back at Nessie nervously, and then asked me to leave.

"Why does Jake have to go?" Nessie laughed. "Maybe he should stay and pick up some tips himself! Maybe then he could get a girlfriend."

"No way" Seth insisted. "If I am going to do this I am not doing it with him watching. I value my life."

"Don't worry Seth," I reassured him "I have no desire to watch you grinding my… Nessie. I'm going to go and get some food. I'll see you both later." I said and almost ran from the shed. As much as I wanted Nessie to learn this so she could feel more confident at the dance, I really didn't want to see one of my own pack, one of my best friends with his hands all over my girl.

But as I walked away, I heard the music for Sexy Back start up again and almost went back in there.

He'd better keep his damn thoughts to himself the next few days!


	10. Chapter 10  The Dance

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked Nessies dance classes! This is my longest chapter yet, I had heaps of fun writing it. **

**I've put in a little Seth POV in this one just so you can get his reaction to the dancing and because I love Seth! **

**xx**

**Chapter 9 – The Date**

**SPOV**

Don't Seth. Don't look at her. Don't touch her. Damn she's hot. Fuck, Jacob is going to kill me! Just stay focused.

Think of something gross. I'm dancing with Leah… I'm dancing with Leah… Urgh! It's not working.

I can't believe I agreed to help "teach" her to grind. I've never done it before but you'd think she was a trained dancer. The way she moves…My god!

There is no way I'm going to be able to not think about this. Fuck it... If Jacob is going to kill me for dirty dancing with this gorgeous girl, I may as well make the most of it.

At least I'm going to die a very happy man!

**NPOV**

Dancing with Seth was so much fun. I've known Seth my whole life but had never really spent any time alone with him until that night. It was a little awkward at first because Seth seemed to be a bit scared but once we got going we both ended up laughing and that relaxed us both. Grinding was great fun and Seth is a great dancer. I was a bit shocked to feel him get hard against me, but I guess that's the point of this kind of dancing. It was quite flattering really.

We danced around for about an hour, the collapsed on Jacobs old sofa to catch our breath. Seth fetched me a coke from the fridge and a beer for himself and we spent the next 45 minutes just chatting about everything. I even asked Seth about Leah liking me, and he confirmed that it's true.

When Jacob finally came back we got up to head home, but Jake stopped Seth and said "Hey Seth, you're chaperoning the dance that Nessie's going to, aren't you?" Seth looked confused for a second but then agreed that he would. I hadn't ever thought about that as a possibility. I knew that he was the janitor of my school, but he usually didn't get involved in school life that much.

"Seth, that's great! I'm so happy that you'll be there to see me use my new skills. You'll have to promise to dance with me at least once." I demanded, but Seth pointed out that the teachers might frown upon him fraternizing with the students. He must have noticed my disappointment though because he promised that we could dance again some other time when he wouldn't lose his job.

When Jacob asked Seth how our dance lesson was, Seth was really sweet and told him that I was a natural and I was going to break Lukas's heart. I decided I really did like Seth and hoped we could become better friends.

After that Jake and I went back into his house to grab some food and chat to Billy for a while. Jacob had told him about my upcoming date and he wanted to know all about Lukas. I tried to answer as best I could but it was hard since I had only met him less than 24 hours ago, but Jake looked really bored so I changed the subject to my thoughts on what I might wear, even though I knew Belly was only pretending to be interested.

"Come on Nessie, its late. I should take you home" Jacob said later, and pulled me up off the sofa. I said goodbye to Billy and we walked out the door. Jacob was still holding my hand as we began to walk into the woods, but it seemed natural enough so I left it there. I couldn't help but keep talking about my date. Now that Jacob was ok about my date and I knew how to dance properly all I had to worry about was my dress, but with an aunt like Alice I doubt I'll get any say in what I wear.

It took quite a while to get home as we walked at an almost human pace, but I got really tired, so Jacob carried me the rest of the way. Once home he took me to my room and laid my on my bed, covering me with my comforter and kissing me lightly on my head. "Love you my Nessie" he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Love you too" I said and snuggled down into my blankets. I listened to Jacob as he made his way out to the living room. I could just make out his conversation with my parents. They seemed to be more worried about him than me. Mum was asking him if he was ok, and said that she was around to talk to if he needed her.

_What's going on with Jake? _I wondered. Still listening I heard him laughing to them about our dance lesson, and then me asking Seth to teach me how to grind. Daddy let out a loud growl, but then seemed to find it funny as well, saying that Seth was very lucky he saved his life once. _Seth saved Daddy? I've never heard that story before_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

...

Friday (Date Night!)

I was so excited about my date. I knew that most girls my age had been on at least a few dates by now, but most girls my age were actually my age, not almost 6. At school Lukas sat with me in all of our classes together and even at lunch. He seemed just as excited as I was and even asked me what color I was wearing so he could match his outfit.

After school, my Mum, Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose picked me up and we raced back to the house to prepare. Rose would be doing my make-up, Alice would be doing my hair and Mum would be there for moral support. She really believed that I hated this stuff as much as she did!

Before I knew it, Jacob arrived and started going over things with my dad like what questions he needed to ask Lukas. Jacob explained to Daddy that he had asked Seth to volunteer as a chaperone so that they would have someone on the inside to keep an eye on me. Daddy was really impressed that Jacob had thought of that. It annoyed me that they trusted me so little, but I was still relieved to know that Seth would be there for me if I needed to freak out or something.

When I was finally done, Mum held my hand when I turned to check myself out in the mirror. I had to admit I looked really good. Alice had found the most perfect little deep purple cocktail dress that came down to just above my knees and showed just a hint of cleavage, with a wide belt around my middle to make me look all curvy and sparkly silver strappy pumps. My makeup was very light but really accentuated my eyes, and Rose had managed to make my hair look golden with big loose curls each perfectly in place. I couldn't help myself and did another little twirl to check myself out from the back too.

We finally made our way downstairs to find all the guys waiting for us. Daddy, Grandpa and my uncles all gave me light hugs, making sure they didn't crumple my dress. Jacob just stood there and stared at me. "Jake? What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah Jake… what do you think?" Alice and Rose both giggled.

He shot them a dirty look then came to hug me again. His hug wasn't light though, he hugged me like he didn't want to let me go. "Jake, my date wont go quite as well as I'd hoped if I pass out from lack of oxygen before I get there" I teased him and he let me go, but still kept hold of my hands.

"You look incredible Ness" he said. "This Lukas better damn well appreciate you and treat you with respect or…"

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll be fine.' I promised just as the doorbell rang.

"Nessie, get ready to make your entrance" Jacob told me as he went to answer the door. The rest of my family disappeared up the stairs. I knew they all intended to spy on us so they could see what he looked like and hear his answers to Jacob, but we'd agreed that he wouldn't see our family yet as it may raise too many questions. I heard Jasper and Emmett arguing over who would get to drive and could only assume they would be following us there. I went to sit on the sofa and tried to relax.

"Yes?" I heard Jacob ask in a rough voice as he opened the door. _Great job Jacob, _I thought to myself, _way to make a guy feel welcome._

"Hi, I'm Lukas. I've come to take Nessie to the dance. Is she ready?" Lukas answered him confidently.

"Come in and sit down" Jacob said, then called out completely unnecessarily "Nessie… Lukas is here."

I stood slowly and turned to see them walk into the room. I was flattered to see that Lukas's eyes lit up when he saw me. He looked really nice and was wearing dark trousers with a light purple shirt and a darker purple tie that almost matched my dress perfectly. He had his hair gelled into spikes and I could smell his cologne, Armani Black Code I think.

"Hey Renesmee, you look hot!" he said and I heard several growls from around the house, but also Alice congratulating herself.

"Thanks Lukas, you look nice too" I replied, then remembered to introduce Jacob. "This is Jacob. He's my very best friend in the world" I explained. "My parents couldn't be here to meet you, but they trust Jacobs judgment so they agreed that he could meet you on their behalf."

"Ok, nice to meet you man" Lukas said, holding out his hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob just stood there, glaring at him rudely.

"Jacob!" I shouted, breaking him from his daze at last.

"Sorry, um… it's nice to meet you too. Take a seat please" Jacob asked, remembering his manners. Or so I thought.

"So what do you want with our Renesmee?" he asked aggressively.

"Er, I, um, just to take her to the dance I guess" Lukas stammered, shooting me a pleading look.

"Jacob behave or we are leaving now!" I insisted and he just huffed.

"Fine. Where have you moved here from Lukas?" he started, then proceeded to hammer him with questions for the next half hour. Why did your parents move to Forks? What do they do for a living? What do you want to be when you grow up? What was the name of your previous school? What are your grades like? What is your religion? Do you go to church? How many girlfriends have you had in the past? Why did those relationships end? Have you ever been arrested? What college do you want to go to and what will you study?

The final question which was the one that made me crack was "What are you're intentions towards Renesmee?"

"Enough Jacob!" I shouted, pulling Lukas up off the sofa. "We are going to go to the dance now before it finishes. OK? Good. Good bye Jacob" I snapped as a practically dragged a shocked Lukas out the door.

We got in his car as fast as we could and started speeding down the road towards the school. As we drove I looked into the wing mirror to see Uncle Emmett's Jeep very obviously following us down the road. At least none of them will be able to get into the dance.

**JPOV**

Nessie and Lukas had just walked out the door when I called to Edward "So what was he thinking? Do we get to kill him?"

Edward and Bella came quickly down the stairs. He looked ready to chase them, but Bella had a tight grip on his arm. "He was thinking..." Edward began in a low growl.

Bella cut him off and continued "He was thinking the same thoughts that any normal teenage boy thinks about a girl he is about to take out on a date. Especially a girl as beautiful as Renesmee." She was rolling her eyes at us like we were just ridiculous.

"Nah. No way is this happening. I'm going to get her" I started towards the door, but didn't get far.

"JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY" she shouted, and in a flash Alice and Rosalie were in front of me guarding the door.

"But Bells, you cant let her go out with this guy if he's thinking about her like that!" I shouted at the same time that Edward was shouting almost the same thing.

"You two are just going to have to deal with this, Im sorry" Bella was standing her ground. "I know its hard, but you cant decide that just because he was thinking about how sexy she looked tonight that he will do anything inappropriate. If you go running after her and drag her away from her first date ever she will be hurt and embarrassed and will never forgive you. She is a smart girl, she knows how to take care of herself. Im not asking you to trust him, but you have to trust her."

I still wasn't happy and from the look on Edward's face, if it were anyone other than Bella standing in our way they would have been run down, but he knew he couldn't go against her wishes. "Come on Jake" he said, still glaring at her. "Lets go kill some aliens" and stalked off to the xbox.

I stood staring at her for a few more seconds before I caved in and joined him.

**NPOV**

The dance was being held in the school cafeteria, but it looked amazing. They had hung silver and blue streamers and balloons everywhere and created an amazing under the sea theme. I know it may sound a bit tacky, but it's my first dance so I loved it.

Lukas found us some seats near some of the friends he has made this week and went to get us some drinks. I saw Seth standing not far away smiling at me and waved him over.

"Hey Nessie" he said happily, looking at my dress. "You look amazing! I mean you always look amazing but tonight… Alice has outdone herself!"

"Thanks so much Seth" I said, a little embarrassed by his compliments. "Thanks again for the dance lessons, I feel heaps better about dancing in public now."

"No problem Nessie, anytime. It was my pleasure I promise" he said cheekily, then looked at someone just behind me. I turned to see Lukas had returned and was glaring at Seth.

"Can we help you, Janitor?" Lukas said rudely.

"Lukas this is my friend Seth. He's from Jacob's... tribe" I explained, but Lukas just looked at me shocked and asked "You are friends with the janitor?"

I was about to tell him off for his rudeness, but Seth just excused himself and walked away. Before I could say anything, Lukas grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dancefloor. "Come on, I want to show off my date." I didn't know what he meant by that and decided not to ruin our night by arguing. Seth would understand.

Lukas span me around the dance floor for a few songs and I was really enjoying dancing with him. He wasn't as good as Seth but he was very confident. When a slow song came on he pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around me. It was fine and then suddenly his hands slid down my back to rest on my bottom. Uncomfortable, I pulled them back up to my back, but Lukas just told me to relax and slid them back down.

I thought maybe I was being a bit childish so just left him be. After a couple of minutes one of his friends, Robbie I think, came over and whispered something in his ear but I couldn't hear over the music. They both laughed and high fived before his friend walked away. Something really was different about Lukas. He was a lot more confident and a lot less caring than before. I couldn't let it ruin my first date though. I decided that I would just ignore it for tonight and not accept another date from him.

A started looking around for Seth and saw him near the restrooms, so excused myself. I rushed over to Seth and put on a huge smile. He smiled back and gave me a quick hug.

"How's it going Nessie? Are you having a dream first date?" He asked.

"It's ok I guess. I'm so sorry for how rude Lukas was to you earlier Seth" I apologized. "You really didn't deserve that."

"Sure Nessie, no problem. I know that you're not like that and some people are just snobs." He reassured me. "I don't mind. I like my job. Who cares what some student thinks of me?"

"Good Seth because I don't care what anybody else thinks of you either. You're my friend" I told him, earning myself a big cuddle.

"Aw, thanks Nessie" Seth said, then stiffened slightly, then I could smell Lukas behind me.

"Nessie?" he asked. "He names you after the Loch Ness Monster? That is charming _Janitor_" he said rudely again.

"Lukas, don't be rude to my friend. You're such a snob" I shouted at him.

"Don't make a scene in front of the whole school, _Nessie." _He said, and then led me away from Seth again. "Let's go outside and talk about it."

I followed him out of the cafeteria, mouthing another apology to Seth, and we made our way down the halls in silence. Eventually we stopped at an empty classroom.

"Renesmee, can we talk about what happened please?" He asked me, looking like the nice boy from class again. "I'm sorry if you think I was rude to your friend but I just don't think its appropriate that you hang out with the school janitor at a dance. I am your date. How do you think that makes me look?"

I hadn't really thought that my behavior might make him look bad. I didn't think it would, but then I'm not really human and sometimes that makes me socially awkward. "I'm sorry Lukas" I said, hoping to save what was left of our night. I really didn't want to have to call home to be picked up because Lukas ditched me. "I guess I didn't really think about how it might effect you. He's just my friend and I, I'm sorry. I'll just stay with you for the rest of the night" I promised.

"Thank you Renesmee" he said and pulled me to him for a hug. "Should we dance here?" he asked, even though we could only hear the bass thrumming.

We started to sway side to side, and again his hands made their way down to my behind. "Lukas…" I started to protest, but he just told me to relax. Then he leaned down and kissed me on my mouth.

OMG! My first kiss! My head was racing. I didn't know if I wanted him to be my first kiss since I wasn't really sure that I wanted to ever see him again, but I thought _Its too late now. He's already kissing me. I may as well try to enjoy it._

Then suddenly things changed. One hand squeezed my butt, while the other travelled up my side aiming right at my… "Lukas no. Stop"

"Come on Renesmee" he crooned at me, "Don't pretend like you don't want me. The way you were grinding yourself on my dick out there, I know what girls like you need."

"Lukas, I don't know what you think I need, but it is definitely not to be felt up in a classroom" I growled.

"Don't worry, I'm planning to do a lot more than just feel you up" he laughed, like it was a great joke and that since he is so _funny_ I'm going to change my mind.

He reached out for me again and started to kiss me gently again, with his hands safely on my shoulders. I know that I should stop him, but maybe I'm in shock. Surely this isn't right though. Then he starts to put downward pressure on my shoulders and I pull away from him confused.

"How about it Renesmee?" he asked. I was beginning to realise that I did not understand boys at all, and asked him what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb. If you're not going to fuck me then the least you can do is suck me off and relieve some of the tension you caused with all your slutty dancing earlier."

I DON'T THINK SO!

I was suddenly filled with rage. It took me by surprise as I had so very rarely felt any anger at all, and this feeling inside me made me want to lash out. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill him. I grabbed his hand and twisted it away from me, probably using more of my strength than I should have. In a flash he was bent over the teachers desk, his arm twisted so far up his back that it looked as if it would snap.

"What the fuck Renesmee? Are you some kind of prude or something?" he demanded, trying to escape from the grip I had on him.

"I did not give you permission to kiss me and I most certainly did NOT give you permission to touch my… to touch me!" I shouted. "How dare you ask me to..." As I looked down at him, I felt a red mist descend over my vision and realised that my vampire instincts had taken over and what I wanted to do more than anything was to drain this asshole dry. I was so frightened by this feeling that I had to close my eyes and have a few deep breaths, trying to regain some control. Then all of a sudden Seth came hurtling through the door.

"Nessie! Are you alright?" he asked in a panic and looked close to phasing. His panic was just the distraction I needed to snap out of the blood lust. Also to attack a human in front of a werewolf would surely mean my death as well, no matter how friendly I was with him.

"Stay calm Seth, I'm fine" I assured him, then suddenly Lukas had used the distraction to free himself and he spun around trying to hit me in my face. Before I knew it, Seth phased and charged towards us.

Oh crap… this was bad!

**More Seth POV coming soon! **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I was a but torn that I let Lukas push her around, but then from my memories of being that age (as foggy as they are to me now) most boys were horny little assholes after only one thing, and I knew lots of girls who got treated like crap, so I just went with it. And Nessie fought back in the end so its all good!**

**Review Review Review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11  I'm a Freakin Vampire

**Chapter 10 – I'm a Freakin Vampire**

**SPOV**

_Oh my God! I just attacked a fucking human! Shit, he's passed out. Crap, crap, crap, what do I do now?_ I turned my head to look at Nessie who is frozen and gaping at me in shock. Suddenly she grabbed me by the scruff of my neck like a little puppy and drags me off Lukas's limp body.

"Quickly Seth, you need to get out of here, please!" She pleads with me. "God I hope no one saw you. Please just go, I will take care of Lukas."

I growl a warning at her, still not sure it is safe for her to be alone with the little wannabe rapist, but Nessie just pushes me out the door. I have to fight my urge to go back in there and finish him off, but part of me realises that with him unconscious there is no risk to Nessie and I would just be killing him out of anger.

I had no idea what would happen to me if I did something so against everything the pack believes. We were here to protect the humans from vampires, not kill them for behaving inappropriately towards them. But as much as I knew that Renesmee could take care of herself, I couldn't let that little asshole treat one of the imprints like that, especially her. Nessie is just so sweet and innocent and… amazing!

I check that no one else is in the hall before running quickly to my "office" (store room). I love my little office. I know a lot of people look down on me for working as a janitor, but it makes me happy. Sure the kids are little shits most of the time, but the hours were easy and I felt useful. I was technically here on pack duty whenever I worked.

A couple of years ago, Nessie had started talking about how much she was looking forward to looking like a teenager so that she could go to high school like a normal kid. Jacob and her family was dead against the idea (excuse the pun!). There was no way to ensure her safety if she was out on her own for so many hours each day. If the Volturri decided that they wanted to come back, they could easily slip through one of the holes in Alice's vision and find her unguarded.

We all started coming up with plans on how we could guard the entire school, including it on our patrols so that whenever Nessie was in school one of us could circle around and make sure she was safe. A few months later, the old janitor died. I volunteered to Jacob that I could apply for the job. Nessie would have a guard on duty every day and on top of that I would be earning a full time salary. It was the perfect solution, and also made my home life a bit easier as mum was struggling to afford all the food it took to keep two wolves going, even with us being fed by Emily every other day.

_What's going on Seth? _Leah butted into my thoughts. Before I could think to block them, she caught the images of what that pervert had been doing to Nessie. I could feel her anger rushing back at me.

_Please Leah, calm down! _I pleaded, still only holding onto my control by a thread. _Nessie is fine. She had him under control, then I... _I trailed off, what could I say to explain how I had lost control of myself and endangered Lukas's life?

_Seth, don't blame yourself _Leah thought back at me. _I know you shouldn't have phased on him, but most of us take our protectiveness to the extreme when it comes to Renesmee. I can't believe the little shit tried that on her. I fucking hate teenage boys!_

_Leah, what about Jacob? _I asked worriedly. _He's going to lose it when he finds out. Nessie was practically molested under my guard and I attacked a human!_

_We'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out until we have Renesmee home safe and sound. If he can see she is ok, and that you and Lukas are both ok too, we might be able to stop him doing something stupid. _She had another moment of rage, replaying the images from my head over again to herself. _OK Seth, you just phase and get back there to make sure she is alright with him. I'll go talk to Jacob and get him to the Cullen's house. _

I thought she had finished and was about to phase back so I could open my store room door, when she shocked me by finishing, _Don't stress, you did good Seth. I'm proud of you. _Then I felt her phase out.

I reached my store room and phased so that I could open the door. Once inside I leant back against the door and slid down to the floor. I felt drained physically and emotionally. Despite Leah's reassurance that I had done the right thing, I still felt shame at jumping a defenceless human. Nessie did appear to have the situation under control and I had just over reacted. Thinking of Nessie made me realise that I had left her alone with him, so I quickly got myself back in action. Luckily I always kept spare clothes in here in case I got too dirty, so I changed and headed back to the classroom.

**NPOV**

After Seth left the room, I think I was still in a state of shock. I simply sat on the floor and put my head in my hands. _What a nightmare! _I thought to myself. _My parents will never let me date again._

Lukas stirred slightly, and I realised that I needed to come up with a plan to talk our way out of this mess. I knew that no one would ever believe him about Seth. _The Janitor turned into a giant wolf! _He would be the joke of the school. But how could I explain his unconscious state. And I knew that I couldn't let him get away with thinking he could force himself on girls like that.

I turned quickly as I heard the door opening behind me, and breathed a sigh of relief to see Seth standing there nervously. "Seth!" I cried, running over to give him a hug. "Are you ok?" Poor Seth looked so upset over what happened. I can understand why, he just attacked a human. Lukas totally deserved it, but still.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Seth, feeling overwhelmed. "Should we call Jacob?"

"No!" Seth shouted in a panic. "If we call Jacob right now Lukas is going to end up hurt. For now he's just unconscious. Leah is getting Jacob to go to your place to wait for us, so for now we just need to make sure our asses are covered. Fuck Nessie, what have I done?"

"Don't feel bad about this Seth, you were trying to protect me. Everyone will understand that. And who is ever going to believe Lukas if he tries to explain what happened." I had an idea of how to sort this out. "Seth you go back to the dance now and I'll be there in 2 minutes"

"But Nes…" he started.

"No, Seth trust me on this ok. I'll see you soon" I insisted and he reluctantly walked back toward the dance. Lukas started to stir again so I quickly slipped out the room and followed Seth, trying to work myself up to cry.

As I got back to the hall, I let loose. I pushed through the door and ran to the first teacher I saw. "Mr Newton… please… Lukas…" I was really playing it up.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? What's Lukas said?" he asked, obviously thinking we'd had some kind of argument.

"Lukas hasn't said anything! It's what he's done. He tried to…" I made myself cry even harder then and a look of shock crossed Mr Newton's face, then panic that he would have to deal with this situation. He started to search around the room for a female teacher to help him deal with me.

Finally he caught the attention of Miss Jones and she came over quickly and I turned and hugged her, still faking well enough to get myself an Oscar. I had to focus on keeping my thoughts to myself. Mr Newton was struggling to explain to Miss Jones what he thought had happened, so I braced myself for the embarrassment of explaining what happened.

"Miss Jones" I began with a stutter, just for effect. "Lukas he… an empty class room… he tried to, then he asked me to…" Best to just let their imaginations lead them than to tell an outright lie. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me, then his eyes shifted to the doors behind me and a dark look came over his face. Lukas was back.

He surprised me by walking straight up to where I was with Miss Jones. "What the hell _Nessie?" _he shouted. "I just try to kiss you and … you… and the janit… Miss Jones, you have to believe me!"

"Well, yes Lukas, we would very much like to hear you explain why Renesmee came running back in here in tears" Miss Jones said very smoothly, obviously on my side already.

"_She _was in tears? She wasn't the one who was attacked by the Janitor when he turned into a giant DOG" he shouted, and I held my breath at the sudden silence around us. Time to get my game face back on.

I just gave my biggest, wide eyed innocent look I could manage and asked "He turned into a what?"

"A dog. You saw it Renesmee, don't deny it. He jumped at me and just kind of… exploded into a ball of fur and was like this massive… dog!" he was getting more confident in what he was saying, "Like a werewolf or something!"

"Seth?" I asked, letting a little giggle out. "Seth is a werewolf? Yeah, Lukas, ok. Fine. You didn't try to do anything inappropriate to me at all. You were attacked by a _WEREWOLF_" I made little air quotations around that word. "You know what Lukas? You're right, Seth is a werewolf and I'm a freakin' VAMPIRE!" I shouted and everyone around us started to laugh.

"Suck his blood Renesmee!" shouted one guy I didn't know.

"Get him Vamp-girl!" shouted a group of girls, making fake fangs with their fingers , as I continued to laugh, amazed at how good it felt to say it out in the open, even if everyone did think it was a joke.

**JPOV**

Surprisingly I ended up having a really good night just hanging out at the Cullen's. Emmett and Jasper arrived home about 30 minutes after Nessie had left so obviously there was nothing to report. They'd sneaked in to spy for a couple of minutes, but Jasper is never comfortable around so many humans apparently, so they headed home after watching Nessie dancing for a few minutes.

"Hey Jacob, little Seth sure did a good job of teaching our girl to move," Emmett teased. "Lukas was looking like all his Christmases had come at once. All the other guys were just stood around them drooling!" Low growls ripped from my chest, echoed by Edward. Emmett just laughed his ass off over that. After a bit more teasing Emmett carried another wide screen plasma tv downstairs so we could all play against each other and it turned brutal. Bella went upstairs with Alice and Rosalie to talk about whatever girls talk about.

Esme appeared a little while later with a huge bowl of spaghetti bolognaise for me, which last about 10 seconds before I got back to my game. For a dead woman she really knows how to cook. I didn't understand why she always felt the need to feed me when I come here, but there was not a chance in hell that I would ever ask her and risk losing her delicious food. I also worried that I might offend her and she's kind of become my young hot surrogate grandma, so I like to keep her happy.

After around 3 hours, Edward suddenly paused the game and shouted for Leah to come in. _Leah? _I asked silently and he just growled. Then suddenly it was all go. Edward screamed "No" and ran for the door, only to be caught by Jasper and Emmett. Oh crap, this had to be about Nessie.

"Leah, tell me now" I demanded, using my Alpha voice so she couldn't refuse.

"Well, Lukas was being a dirty little prick and Nessie... she had him under control, but Seth came in and she was distracted and ... Seth kind of attacked him, but they're all ok." She was clearly editing and I couldn't decide if I wanted to know the whole truth. With what she'd just told me I was already shaking with the urge to phase and go rescue her.

As Leah finished speaking the rest of the family arrived and Carlisle went straight to Edward and began to whisper to him, while Bella came to me, being the only vamp that was 100% off my kill radar, and hugged me tightly like she thought she could hold me there if she needed to. "Calm Jacob. Just be calm and lets listen to what Leah has to say" she tried to sooth me. "Leah could you explain what happened again for us but... you know... edit a bit." I didn't mind that she thought she could hide anything from me, I knew as soon as I phased I would get the full story.

"Well," Leah began nervously "Like I said, Lukas was being a dirty little prick, but Nessie, she was awesome, she totally had him pinned to a desk, but Seth rushed in and distracted her and... he kind of phased and jumped Lukas" I heard a collective gasp from around the room at the realisation that Seth had attacked a human.

"Seth attacked Lukas in Wolf form?" I asked, still dumbfounded that he would do that. It was so unlike Seth to overreact, that was usually my thing. But then I had a thought that really shouldn't make me happy but brought a smile to my lips anyway as I asked "Is Lukas dead?"

"No!" Leah shouted in a panic, probably worried about Seth's punishment. "Lukas fainted as soon as Seth hit him and Nessie dragged Seth straight off him. I don't think he even got a scratch." Leah was pleading with me now.

"See Jacob" Bella said, rubbing my arm to help me relax. "There is nothing to worry about. They have it under control I'm sure. And they'll be home soon, right Leah?" she asked and Leah was nodding excitedly.

I could feel Jasper trying to push a feeling of calm over us all but I refused to be subdued. I looked over to Edward and we locked eyes knowingly for a moment in understanding, _We are going to get our Nessie! _Unfortunately the 7 other vampires and the moody she-wolf in the room had other ideas.


	12. Chapter 12  A Change of Heart

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 11 – A Change of Heart**

**NPOV**

Lukas looked torn between continuing with his claims against Seth and just crying. Then his eyes then caught sight of Seth standing by the refreshments table laughing and he got angry. "Come on then Janitor! Show us your wolf then! Not so brave now you're in a room full of people are you." He ran at Seth and pulled back his arm to hit him, but luckily Mr Newton caught him first. Not that Seth looked worried, more disgusted than anything. I thought for a moment that that was quite ironic of him since he is suddenly brave now that he was in a room full of people and I almost laughed.

"Lukas, get outside now!" Mr Newton shouted, twisting Lukas's arm behind his back and pushing him toward the doors. Who knew he had it in him? Mum and Daddy were going to laugh so much over this. I decided to follow them so that I could make sure Mr Newton was ok, although I'm sure even he could handle a teenage boy.

I turned as I got to the door and saw Miss Jones walk over to speak with Seth. I don't know why but the look on her face when she looked up at him made all my anger come back and I felt like storming over there and putting myself in between them. Seth was my friend and he had proven that tonight when he needlessly tried to protect me. Miss Jones was blatantly flirting with him, giggling over what he'd just been accused of and twirling her long black hair around a finger.

_What a slut! _What the…? Where did that come from? Miss Jones was one of my favourite teachers. Not the best at her job, but she loved teaching so that made me like her anyway. Most of the teachers at this school struggled to find work to challenge me. But she was pretty much throwing herself at Seth in front of the entire school. Seth looked up at me pleadingly, begging me to rescue him but he's a big boy. He can deal with the flirting himself.

I decided it's more important to keep an eye on Lukas and went out to find him but he and Mr Newton had disappeared. Following their scents I made it to the office and could here Mr Newton trying to explain to Lukas's parents what had happened. He clearly didn't have a clue what went on between us so was trying to gently tell them that they needed to come and collect Lukas as he was having some sort of episode. I almost felt bad that everyone was going to think he had psychological problems over this, but after the way he had just treated me, I wasn't too bothered.

I walked back to the dance and was happy that as soon as I walked in Seth smiled at me and excused himself from Miss Jones. "Hey Vamp girl!" he laughed. "Nicely handled, I must say. Are you ready to go home now?"

"Do we have to?" I pleaded with him cheekily. "I want to stay and dance with the wolfy janitor!"

Seth beamed at me but insisted "I wish Nessie, but like I said… No fraternising with the students!" he pretended to be serious but with that smile I could tell he really wished we could have at least one dance. He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me over to Miss Jones, "Sarah, I think I'd better get Nes…Renesmee home to her parents now ok?"

Miss Jones looked disappointed that he was leaving and her eyes paused for a minute on my hand in his before she protested. "No Seth, I think its best if Renesmee wait's here for her parents to collect her, especially after what happened with Lukas." Then she turned to me and said condescendingly "Renesmee, why don't you run along and dance with your friends until you parents arrive."

_Run along and dance with my friends? What am I, five? _I thought to myself. Well, ok technically I am five, but I turn 6 next month, and as far as everyone else knows I'm fifteen. If she thinks she can treat me like a child and shoo me away so she can flirt with my friend, she's got another think coming! I gripped Seth's hand a little closer to me and said sweetly, "No I'm going to have to steal him away from you I'm afraid, Miss Jones. You see I've already spoken to my parents and they are happy for me to just come home with Seth... I mean, Mr Clearwater when ever we're ready. He's a very close family friend, you see." I couldn't help but be a little smug that Seth was my friend and she was just some tramp from work.

I didn't give him time to say goodbye. I just pulled him out into the hallway. As we walked to the exits, I had an idea and asked Seth if he would dance with me now that we were out of the dance. "No, Nessie. I think its best I just get you home to your family."

"But Seth," I pleaded and was ashamed to admit I sounded a bit whiny "you promised that you would dance with me again when you wouldn't get fired. We're not at the school dance anymore so that means we can dance together now." I knew it sounded weak so I went for some emotional blackmail. "My night has just been such a mess; I want to end it on a high, pleeeaaase?"

"Nessie..." he looked really tempted. "I'm sorry but no. I really need to get you home right now. Jacob will be going out of his mind with worry." And with that he walked away from me and headed to his car before continuing. "The horrible night you have just had is exactly why we shouldn't be alone in the school dancing together. That's what led to... tonight... in the first place."

Realising that Seth had gone all fatherly and was a lost cause, I followed in silence to the car. I couldn't help but replay the whole night in my mind. It was so humiliating how my first date had gone so wrong. All I'd wanted was to have fun and dance and fit into my school a bit better, and I'd ended up causing a huge drama and getting my friend in trouble with his pack. I couldn't believe that Seth had just phased like that, over something so small.

"Seth, why did you phase back there?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to sound like I was accusing him, but I was confused. If it had been Jake, I would have been shocked too but I would have understood why. Jacob had always been over protective of me. But why would Seth care so much?

**SPOV**

"Nessie, I'm sorry but I didn't just happen upon the two of you at the right moment. I was outside. I over heard some of the guys in the dance talking about how if Lukas managed to get you to sleep with him he'd be the king of the school in his first week." I saw her face fall at the realisation that this had been Lukas's plan all along. I felt so terrible to break Nessie's heart like this. No girl wants to hear this about their date, especially their first ever date. But she needed to hear it. To understand that just some creepy old perv hanging around outside and spying on the kids while they made you. "I thought I'd better just follow to make sure you were ok. I heard you asking him to stop. I heard what he said about your dancing.

"I really didn't want to interfere though Nessie. I knew that this was your first date and that you could handle a little punk like that, but when he asked you to... well you know what he was asking for. I just lost it. I don't know what came over me. I should have been expecting it really, but I just freaked out and I totally forgot who you are and thought you might actually fall for his bullying tactics and do what he wanted. I'm sorry." I was so ashamed that I had doubted her. It was my fault that she'd left the dance with him anyway. If I'd just left her alone he wouldn't have led her away like that.

I was so angry at myself that I had let her get in a position like that. That I would jeopardise her safety when I was supposed to be ensuring that nothing and no-one could get to her, to hurt her.

"Seth, I was never in any danger. You saw when you came in that I had him under control. But you still changed and attacked him. What happened?" she was just looking at me so sweetly with those big brown eyes of hers and although I knew it wasn't her intention to make me feel worse, I did.

"Nessie, what he did to you and the things he said... No one should ever speak to a girl that way, let alone one that is as nice and funny and sweet and... Just fucking amazing like you." Her eyes softened as she gazed up at me and I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. What was even more unbelievable was that I had just refused to dance with her when she practically begged me.

I had to try to focus though. Any minute I was going to have to face my Alpha and the pack to explain myself over what had happened tonight, and the last thing I needed was to be thinking about how much I would love to kiss the Alpha's imprint right now.

**NPOV**

I was kind of sad to notice that we had turned up the drive to our house. I was really enjoying spending some time with Seth and we seemed to be having a moment. He was such a sweetie, and I felt like we had a lot in common. As the car pulled through the last of the trees I pulled my eyes away from his and saw the door opening and both my dad and Jacob come running out. Seth barely had time to stop the car and they were at my door, pulling me out and almost fighting each other to hug me, begging me to tell them that I was alright.

"Dad, Jacob, stop it, ok. I'm fine," I pleaded, looking to Seth to jump in and save me. I should have known better. He stood by the car looking down at his feet, clearly ashamed of what happened even though I said it wasn't his fault.

"Jacob. Edward. I am so sorry! I can't believe I let this happen to her. I" Seth kept trying to apologise for something that was absolutely nothing to do with him so I cut him off.

"Seth, do NOT apologise to them!" I shouted in frustration. "You didn't do anything wrong. You are amazing and if it weren't for you I don't know how this night would have ended." I pulled away from my dad's arms and walked over to Seth and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He glanced up into my eyes and I thought for a moment he was going to cry. "Dad, you owe Seth. He really saved this night from being an absolute disaster!"

"Nessie, you were almost raped!" Daddy asked in almost a whispered. "How are you so calm about this?"

"Raped? Who said I was almost raped?" I asked, even though I knew that they could have only believed that if that was what Seth showed. "Seth? You think he was going to rape me?"

"Nessie he..." he cut off because not only was he unsure of what to say, but my dad had obviously heard some thought of his and let out a low growl. "It was my fault. I should've been watching you but I didn't want you to get upset about what he was saying to me, so I left you alone. I shouldn't have let him lure you away. It's completely my fault Ness."

"Seth, I'm so sorry!" I couldn't believe that he was blaming himself for what Lukas had done, or that he thought it was almost rape. "It is not even close to being you're fault and he wasn't going to rape me, he was just trying to see how far he could push me. I should have stopped it sooner." I gave him another big hug and then held onto his hand as Dad and Jacob started firing questions at us.

"Should have stopped what Nessie?"

"What did he try to do?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why would you leave the dance alone with him?"

"Why did you go to an empty classroom?"

"Did you let him kiss you?"

"How far did he push you?"

Damn this was awkward. I really didn't want to be standing here talking to Dad and Jacob about this kind of stuff. Especially not with my whole family stood watching by the front door. I looked up to my mum who was standing just a few feet away, looking at me proudly, and knew that this was a definite mother/daughter conversation.

"Dad, Jake, no offense, but I really don't want to talk to either one of you about this." I explained, and then turned to Seth and gave him yet another hug and kiss. "Seth, please don't blame yourself. You were my hero tonight and I will never forget how far you are willing to go to protect me. Mummy, can we go and have talk now, without the audience please?" I looked at her and she nodded and held out her hand to me.

I gave Dad and Jacob both a quick kiss, promising I would speak to them soon and then took Mum's hand and we ran back to our cottage. "Go put on your PJ's Ness. I'll make a treat for you." she said, heading for the kitchen. When I re-emerged a few minutes later, she had a huge tub of chocolate ice-cream and a spoon waiting for me. "I know its cliché but I thought some comfort food might be in order for our chat" she explained with a grin. At least I had one person who wasn't over reacting to this whole drama.

"So Nessie" she started as I picked up my spoon. "I'm not going to ask you a lot of questions or demand details. Just tell me what you want to tell me about happened first and we'll go from there." This is exactly why I love my mum so much. She totally understands when I don't want to discuss something.

"Can I show you instead?" I asked, lifting my hand to her face.

"Only if you are sure you want me to see everything," she insisted before I could touch her. "You know I'm going to get all of your feelings and private thoughts this way."

"Don't worry, mum. I don't mind," I said, and then put my hand on her cheek. I watched her as her eyes glazed over, focusing on what I was showing her.

"Nessie, I am so proud of you!" she said giving me a tight hug as we curled up on the sofa. I had finished showing her the night's events a few minutes ago and she had been silent, thinking over what she had seen. "You are such a strong young woman already. You amaze me more every day."

I couldn't help but argue against this. "But mum, I let him do that to me. I knew I didn't want to kiss him. I knew he was a jerk, but I still let him."

"I'm not saying that you were right to kiss him Nessie," she explained. "What makes you a strong and beautiful girl is that you knew it was wrong and you didn't let him push you too far. I remember what it's like to be a teenager and feel like you need to do things because it was what is expected of you. But you didn't think like that. I'm not condoning it, but from what I could see, you didn't kiss him because it was what he wanted, it was like a little science project to you.

"You figured that since he had technically already taken your first kiss, you may as well learn from the experience. The only thing that I am upset about is that you didn't get you dream first kiss." She sighed, thinking over how to explain herself. "Renesmee, a first kiss should be something magical, not an experiment. I regret that you missed out on that, but I promise you that you're next kiss will be special. It will feel right and you won't be thinking about whether you should be letting him kiss you, you'll be hoping that he never stops!"

"I hope so" I admitted. I felt almost lucky that I wasn't one of those girls who had been dreaming of her first kiss for years. Now that I knew how it felt to kiss someone I didn't like, I was really looking forward to the real thing. I started to think about how nice it would feel to be cuddled up to a nice warm, strong body, and then have it turn into more than a cuddle when I looked up at his dark eyes and big bright smile. How it would feel to run my hand through it shaggy hair. I was amazed to think that this time last week I'd never thought about dating or kissing boys, and now I was sitting here having a full blown kissing fantasy about my friend who had always been around. He would probably freak out if he knew I thought about him in this way. I think mum guessed where my thoughts had drifted to because she asked me who I was thinking about with a knowing smile.

I giggled like a little girl, not really knowing if I was sharing too much with her. But I thought after sharing with her my whole disastrous first date, why hold back now. I guessed that she would be shocked to realise my feelings had developed so quickly, from being friends to me suddenly wanting to kiss him. What I wasn't expecting though was the look of horror on her face when I said his name...

"Seth."

**Uh oh! Poor Jacob! Next chapter we'll see what Jacob and Edward were up to while Bella and Nessie were talking. **

**Will Bella tell Jacob about Nessie's crush on Seth? What will Jacob about Seth phasing? **

**Please send me some reviews and let me know what you think.**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13  Breaking

**Sorry this latest update took so long. I really struggled with how to break the news to Jacob. I have the next few chapters almost finished, but just couldn't make myself happy with this one. I hope you don't hate it too much.**

**Quite a few people were worried with where I am taking this story. I'm not going to give away anything, but I will say that this IS a Jacob and Nessie story, not Nessie and Seth. Have a little faith!**

**Chapter 12 – Breaking**

**JPOV**

Waiting around to speak to Nessie was driving Edward and me insane. After sneaking close to the house to see if he could read her thoughts undetected, we realised that Bella knew us far too well and had wrapped Nessie up in her shield. We could here Nessie in her room, changing. Hearing the front door open, we started towards the house, only to see a stern looking Bella shaking her head at us and pointing toward the main house. After that there was nothing we could do but stomp back to the main house and wait. I almost felt sorry for everyone else as we silently paced back and forth across the living room floor, but no one dared to say a word about it.

"Bella's on her way back now," Alice said suddenly. "Nessie's gone to bed. You both need to stay here and hear what she has to say. Oooh... This ought to be good!" How could the pixie be happy at a time like this? She skipped over to sit by Seth and started asking him all about the dance and how Nessie's night had seemed prior to the incident. She seemed determined to get him to admit how beautiful Ness had looked in her outfit, like we all didn't know that already. Edward was watching her with what I can only describe as a baffled expression. He can read her mind and even he can't understand her! Maybe she was just trying to take his mind off his troubles.

Poor Seth. I really was at a loss to work out what I was meant to do about all this. On the one hand, he had really messed up and endangered a human life and the secrecy of the pack, but on the other he had been trying to protect my Nessie and I couldn't think badly of him for that. I knew that Seth had feelings for Nessie. He'd always had a soft spot for her but since the dancing debacle the other night, it was clear that it was more than just a soft spot. He was trying so hard to guard his thoughts from me but in some ways he was trying too hard and making his feelings more obvious.

The first time I phased with him after their dance class, I'd had to phase back almost immediately. He hadn't been aware of my presence in his mind and he was replaying how it had felt to have her ass rubbing into him, and how quickly his body had responded. I couldn't blame him for even that, just his memory of how it felt made me twitch. What shocked me the most was that she seemed to realise the effect she was having on him and was happy about it. My sweet girl loved that she could make Seth get hard so easily. It made me both sick and excited to realise that she was maturing so fast, and would soon be ready for me to explain the full extent of the imprinting bond.

I really couldn't wait to tell Nessie how much I loved her, and to show her how much I wanted to please her. I always knew I would have to wait for her and I wasn't upset about it, but it is pretty frustrating to be a 24 year old virgin! It's not like I couldn't go out with the other guys and meet girls at a bar, get drunk and take them home, but I was never interested. I don't think I could even get it up for anyone else. I had been virtually sexless, with no sexual desire at all in my body until Bella made me look at Nessie in this new way. Now it was like I had just started going through puberty again and was having wet dreams almost every night, waking up to an aching hard on most days.

Realising that I'm thinking all of this when Edward is right next me, I have a little moment of panic and Edward tears himself away from staring at Seth, raising an eyebrow as if to question what had upset me. Thank god he was so tuned into Seth's mind that he missed what was going through mine. Shit, he heard that. _Nothing man, just thinking about Nessie. Sorry. _He just looked sad for a moment and went back to watching Seth.

Finally Bella arrived, breaking the tension in the room. "She's fine," she started, and then laughed. "She did expose herself to the school as a vampire though!" That definitely got a reaction. "Calm down, she did it as a joke to cover for Seth. Nobody took her seriously, although I think if Lukas was looking to be the most popular boy in school, his failed attempt may have made Nessie the star!"

Edward was reading Seth's mind again, and started to laugh at Seth's memory of how it had happened. "How typical of our Nessie to use the truth to cover up the truth! She's going to be the talk of the school, but in a good way. Everyone thought she was hilarious." Edward was beaming with pride.

"So does that mean no one thinks anything about Seth?" I asked, hoping that I was right and it would be one less thing to deal with.

Edward laughed, "I actually think Seth's street cred increased tenfold."

"Nice!" Emmett laughed. "Who knew that telling the world you're a mythical creature could make you popular? But then, it worked for Edward. He told Bella what he was and got laid for the first time in a century!"

"Let's hope it doesn't have that effect for Renesmee and Seth." Edward said, looking visibly sick at the thought.

"Yes Edward, let's hope," Bella interrupted. "Now back to our discussion about Renesmee. She is fine. She is just upset with herself for letting it go as far as it did. She feels responsible for Seth's outburst, and is anxious that he not be punished in anyway.

"Jake, we will leave that up to your judgement of course, as his Alpha." She continued, turning to me. "Perhaps you and Seth should head off to deal with this sooner rather than later."

"Bells, I was hoping to say goodnight to Nessie." I asked pleadingly, needing to see that she was ok with my own eyes.

"Jake, I know you're still anxious but she needs to sleep." She wasn't going to let me. "Why don't you come back for breakfast and we'll all have a chat." It sounded slightly ominous the way she said it, but I just put it down to the stress over what we'd all been through over the last few hours.

"Sure sure, I'll see you all tomorrow then." I said, and Seth and I headed out to his car.

"Jake, man. Can we just get this over with?" Seth pleaded as soon as we closed the door behind us. "I'm not going to be able to sleep unless we sort this out tonight."

"Seth, I just don't know." How was I supposed to pass judgement on him for something I would probably have done myself? "I need to speak to Sam, get an impartial opinion on what I should do. Pack business aside Seth, I just want to thank you. If it were me there I don't think I could have stopped myself from killing the bastard."

"Please don't thank me Jake." I'd never seen Seth looking so down. "I hate myself for this. You know why I did it; I know you know about my... feelings. I can't believe you've not killed me for it yet."

"Seth..." what the fuck was I supposed to say now. Yes I suspected he felt a bit more for Nessie than just friends, but I kept telling myself it was just a crush. I didn't know what to say now that he was telling me about this to my face.

"I don't want to feel like this!" The poor guy was obviously upset about it. "I've tried not to, you know I have Jacob. You are my Alpha and she is your imprint and I know that I am wrong and that you should hate me and kick me out of the pack but..." he trailed off, losing his steam as he realised that I could do just that and throw him out of my pack. He had Sam's pack to go to, but it was like asking him to go find another family. It would break his heart.

"Seth, I will never throw you out of the pack!" I insisted, using my Alpha voice so he knew I was serious, before returning to normal when relief flooded his face. "Shit! Look I know this whole situation is totally fucked up, but you're family. We'll get through this Seth."

Seth then tried to lighten the mood, but it seriously backfired... "You say that now Jacob. Just wait until you get into my head!"

"Fuck Seth!" I exploded. "Maybe we just shouldn't phase at the same time for a while. Just while we both calm down."

Seth nodded in understanding. "Right now I need to run off some steam" I told him. "You drive the car home and we'll talk tomorrow after I've had a chance to meet up with Sam. I could really use some advice right now."

Seth agreed and waited to take my clothes for me, since I had too much on to go around my ankle. Before I ran into the tree line I heard him shout out to thank me again for being so understanding. I let out a quiet bark to let him know I'd heard, and then charged forwards into the forest, pushing myself hard. I really needed to do some damage to something, anything. If only an unknown leech would stray into the area so I could really give myself a workout. Unfortunately I found no trace of a non-Cullen vamp. Damn!

After maybe an hour I became aware of Sam's presence as he started his shift on patrol. _Sam man, you've got to tell me what to do!_ I pleaded, and then played him tonight's events in my head. _You know I'm not going to kick Seth out, of course not. But how am I supposed to deal with this? _I then played him some of the images that had been coming from Seth's mind over the last few days, and then his confession tonight about his feelings for Ness.

_I honestly don't know what to advise you, Jake. I've never had to deal with this sort of thing, thank god. _Sam replied. _Seth is a good kid and we both know that he'd not feel these things if he could help it. _

_I know, Sam. I'm not mad at him for it. I know what it's like to feel things for someone that can't be mine remember,_ I thought to him, and replayed some of my own anguish over my feelings for Bella before my Nessie arrived in my life. _And she at least belonged to someone I hated, so I felt right to fight for her. His feelings are for Nessie, my imprint, his Alpha's imprint. He is really tearing himself up about this._

_If only he could find his imprint _Sam thought.

_If only..._ I replied. _But aside from that, how should I deal with the whole phasing to attack Lukas thing? _

_If it were anyone else I would make an example of them _Sam thought hesitantly. _Given the circumstances though, I think that would be unnecessarily cruel. It's hard enough for him knowing that you and Leah know about his feelings, if everyone finds out it will humiliate him. That wouldn't be fair._

_I know, I know. But what should we do? I don't want to punish him at all, but I know it's the right thing to do. _I knew Sam would understand.

_Maybe he is actually punishing himself enough _Sam thought. _We can't increase his pack duties; he already does more than most of the others with his full time job and patrols. Maybe we should give him the elders. They could assign him some non-pack duties, like community service maybe?_

_That would be ok I guess. That way at least I'll feel like less of a jerk for punishing something I would have done myself. _Thank god for Sam! _Thanks Sam. I'm going to head home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

_..._

The next morning I spoke to Dad about the elders on the tribal council taking Seth in hand as his punishment, and he agreed that it would be for the best not to cause him any embarrassment, and think that one month's service would be sufficient. He promised to take the responsibility on himself to oversee the punishment. I decided to put Seth out of his misery by running over to tell him before breakfast with the Cullen's.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." Seth began as soon as he opened the door, his head hanging low. "I promise that whatever punishment you give me, I will accept and deal with the best I can."

"Seth man, relax," I was glad that I'd already arranged it with Billy or I would have changed my mind. "You've already apologized, and I've already forgiven you. You're my brother and I understand you better than anyone. I promise that once you have received your punishment, your slate will be wiped clean." He finally lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"Jacob, I don't want you going light on me because I'm your friend," he challenged me.

"Seth, I promise you I am not letting you off lightly. Your punishment is decided and I will expect you to fulfil it. But Sam and I discussed it and agreed on this as the fairest punishment considering how much work you do already." So I told him the arrangements we had made for him. He looked relieved, but serious as he listened.

"Thanks Jake," he sighed when I finished. "I know you could have been much harsher on me. Thank you."

"No problem, Seth. And like I said, this is done with, now we move on." He gave me another relieved smile and I knew that he'd be ok. "Now I'm off for breakfast with my Nessie."

We said a quick goodbye and I ran back to my car. I couldn't wait to see my girl. As I drove towards their house, I had one thought running on a loop in my mind... how long until I tell her. I knew that she was probably going to need time to get over the Lukas incident. I need to do this right so maybe speak to Bells and see if she can talk to Nessie and let me know her state of mind over this.

As I pulled up to the Cullen's main house, Nessie flew out the door and jumped me before I could even close my door. "Jacob! I'm so sorry I didn't speak to you last night. Let's go for a run and I can explain everything." She was talking a million miles a minute. I looked up to see Bella looking sad and waving us over to the house, but as I start to walk towards her Nessie pulls on my arm and shouts, "No Mum, we're going for a quick run."

"No Renesmee, I need to speak to Jacob quickly" Bella insisted, but Nessie just pulled me harder, shouting that we would be back soon. How could I resist her, really? So off we ran into the trees.

"Should I phase, Ness?" I asked, not sure what she had in mind.

"No Jake. I need to talk to you about last night, but further away so we have some privacy. Let's just run." And with that, she took off at full speed. I can't keep up with her in my human form, but I managed not to fall too far behind and soon we were at the cliffs overlooking first beach. Nessie looked more beautiful than normal, with a light flush to her cheeks and her hair a little wild from the run.

"Not planning on doing some cliff diving so early in the morning are we Ness?" I joked, knowing that Bella wouldn't be impressed if I allowed this, but not really caring if it was what Nessie wanted to do.

"No Jake, I'm not. Don't worry." she laughed. "I really just want to talk about the dance."

I really couldn't believe how excited she seemed to talk about what I assumed would be an upsetting night. Leah and Seth must have overreacted about the situation. "I'm glad you seem so ok about it Nessie. It must have been a nightmare for a first date."

"What? Oh yeah, Lukas," she said, with a little frown that made me want to laugh it was so cute. "Don't worry about that Jake, I've forgotten it already. He was an idiot. Now I'm just looking forward to my next date so that I can do it properly!"

Oh my goodness! My heart just about jumped out of my chest with excitement. Her next date? She's already moving on and looking forward to dating? Does this mean that it's time? Is she ready for me? That must be why Bella wanted to talk to me. Nessie has told her and Bella wants to let me know that it's time? I can't even speak because my thoughts are running a million miles a minute about my excitement and trying to figure out how to say this. Then I realise that my Nessie is talking again and try to focus.

"So I know that this might be weird for you Jake, but you're my best friend and the only person who can help me here. I've told my mum and she is ok with it. I think she's a bit shocked actually, but she'll just have to accept I'm growing up now." What is she talking about? What can I help her with?

"Sure Ness, you know I'll do anything for you." Please please please tell me you want to start dating!

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, and you have to promise not to laugh at me. But promise to be honest, ok?" Of course I wouldn't laugh! "Ummm... has Seth ever said anything to you about me?" She asked, shyly. Oh my poor Nessie, she must be embarrassed that Seth witnessed her and Lukas last night.

"Of course Ness, you know Seth thinks the world of you." I tried to reassure her. I didn't want her feeling awkward around him.

"No, but Jake, has he _said_ anything about me, like... as a girl?" What on earth is she talking about, "as a girl"?

"Nessie, what are you asking me?"

"Does Seth like me?" She whispered, blushing. Oh! Damn Seth and his hard ons! Now she was uncomfortable around him.

"Um, yeah kind of. But don't worry about it Nessie, I'll talk to him. I'm sorry if he has made you feel uncomfortable." I just didn't understand. Her face changed from embarrassed to glowing in seconds. What the hell?

"So he kind of likes me?" she beamed at me. "Do you think if I asked him he'd go out with me sometime? I really like him Jake!"

Suddenly I was free falling. What was Nessie saying to me? She wants to go out with Seth? She wants him, not me? I couldn't focus on anything else she was saying. I remember what I felt when Bella chose Edward over me, I have heard all the descriptions of how it feels to have your heart broken, but no words could ever describe the feeling in my heart at that moment.

**Poor Jacob! I know this is horrible for him, but things can only get better, I promise!**

**Reviews please!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14  Melt Down

**Again I apologise for the delay but I had a bit of an emergency when an idiot behind me forgot to use his brakes and ****killed my car. Nasty man! Everyone was ok, just a little sore and it was hard to type for a while.**

**I have started up a twitter account: ellainaff**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It seems the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. I just don't like hurting Jacob I guess.**

**He's about to have a little melt down, but it's all going to be OK, I promise!**

**Chapter 14 – Melt Down  
**  
**NPOV  
**  
I can't believe that Seth actually likes me back. I was sure that Jacob would laugh at me and remind me of how much older Seth was than me. I just hoped that he would consider dating me in the future. I turn 16 in a few weeks, but it will only be a few more months until I am physically 18 and an adult. I don't think my parents would agree with me on that one, but really they were just going to have to accept that physically I am almost an adult.

Then Jacob started apologising for Seth liking me and making me feel uncomfortable. Uncomfortable? I was over the moon, almost giddy with joy. This meant that Seth didn't see me as a child; he was attracted to me as a woman. It was more than I could have hoped for so soon.

"I really like him Jake!" I was gushing now. "Are you sure he likes me. No, of course you're sure or you wouldn't have told me. Why were you apologising for him liking me? It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, it makes me feel... AMAZING!"

As embarrassed as I was that I was just spewing words out, I didn't care because my Jacob wouldn't care and would be happy for me that I have found someone that I care about. And it's not like he'd ever have to worry about Seth acting inappropriately toward me. Seth is always so nice and sweet and he is one of Jacob's best friends. Of course Jacob will be happy for us!

"Jacob, this is all just so perfect! You know how we were talking the other week about whether we'd be able to find anyone more perfect than each other? Isn't it even more perfect that I end up with one of your pack, one of your brothers! I'll never have to worry that the two of you won't get along. We could even double date, if you ever get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, when you finally come out!" I teased, but for the first time ever Jacob didn't respond to my teasing at all. In fact, he looked quite ill.

"Jacob," I panicked. "Jacob, what's wrong? Are you sick? Did you eat something bad?" It must be food poisoning or something for it to have come over him so quickly. I was upset for a moment that he was ruining my moment, but gave myself a quick mental slap to snap me out of it. Jacob needed me to focus on him now. "Come on Jake, I need to get you to Carlisle before you get any worse."

He suddenly looked up at me with a lost look in his eyes. It scared me because his expression was so searching that it was almost like he didn't recognise me. "Come on Jacob, please? We need to get home." But he just looked back at the rocks at the edge of the cliff, staring blindly.  
I knew that I had no hope of lifting him, so called for help. "Momma, please help me!" I begged when she answered on the first ring. "Somethings wrong with Jake, I think he's sick but I can't get him to move. I can't lift him by myself." I was almost crying with frustration at my weak body. If I were a full vampire I would be able to lift him with no problem. "Please get Carlisle Momma." I begged.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." She replied, and from the wind down the phone, she was already running for help. I hung up and turned back to Jacob, wrapping myself around his shoulders from behind, trying to comfort him and myself. What on earth could make him so sick? He is a wolf, so his immune to almost every illness known to man.

Before I knew it, my mum was kneeling at our side, staring at Jacob with a pained expression. She must be just as worried as I am. Looking around I notice that no-one was with her. "Momma, where is Carlisle. Jacob needs him now!" I shouted.

"Renesmee honey," she said, soothingly. "I know you are terribly worried about Jacob right now, but I need you to leave us and go back to the house. Just wait there for me, please?"

"No! I am not leaving my Jacob when he is like this!" I insisted. "I won't!"

"Renesmee go now! Trust me OK, I know what is wrong with Jacob." She looked up at me and must have seen that I wasn't going anywhere because she continued, "If you don't go now as I have asked, I will have your father come and drag you back, do you hear me?"

I couldn't believe my ears. My mum had never spoken to me like this before in my life. I'd never heard her speak to anyone like that. "Momma... I..." I couldn't finish as I felt tears well in my eyes. I turned and ran for home like she'd demanded, falling into my Daddy's arms when I met him at the door.

**BPOV  
**  
"Jacob?" Crap this was bad. "Jake honey, talk to me. Please!" He just sat there, staring into space. I'd never seen Jacob looking this lost. Even back when he thought it was me he loved and realised that I was choosing Edward, he'd never been this bad. I didn't know what to say to him, so I did all I could do and held him tight.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but ever so slowly he began to rock back and forth. Then, a while later he began to shake, and eventually his tears began to escape silently down his face. The pain I felt watching my best friend go through this was almost unbearable, so I couldn't even imagine how he felt.

Finally after what seemed like hours, his tears dried up and he came back to me. "Jacob honey, I know you are hurting right now, but please talk to me."

"Bells, what's happening to me?" he whispered. "I feel broken."

"Honey, you've just had a huge shock I know. I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you." I knew when I saw Renesmee dragging him into the woods that I should have stopped them. I should have prepared him for this news.

"You knew she was in love with him?" he asked me, staring deep into my eyes, searching for answers.

"Jacob, she isn't in love with him!" I knew that Jacob would think this, and again kicked myself for not preparing him better. "It's just a crush, I promise you!"

"A crush?" he asked, his spirits visibly lifting slightly. "You mean, she's still mine?"

"Of course she is still yours. She is your imprint Jacob!" I had to make him understand, make him OK with this. "Please understand Jacob, she is a teenage girl. Last night she had a scare, and then her very good looking friend came to her rescue and took care of her, bringing her home safely. She simply idolises him."

"So, they aren't going to go out together? We can tell her to get over it?" His eyes were suddenly hopeful.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't think that would work. If I thought that I would have put an end to it last night when she told me." I was afraid this was going to set him off again, so I tried to put this as gently as I could, "We will need to let this thing run its course. Let her work this out for herself."

"You mean we let her date him?"

"If he likes her back, then maybe." From the look in his eyes I could tell that Jacob knew that Seth had feelings for Renesmee. "But Jacob, what you need to remember is that no matter who Nessie dates, who she gets a crush on, who she thinks she loves... It will always be you Jacob. She is going to be yours. You just have to be there for her and support her. She'll realise that you are the one for her. Trust me... you're hard to resist!"

Finally that got a smile out of him. "Too late, Mrs Cullen! This ship has sailed!" he teased back. "GAH! I feel like such a baby now. Talk about an overreaction!"

"No Jacob, you don't need to put on a brave face for me. I know what it feels like to believe that you have lost the love of your life, remember. You were there for me when I needed you and I love you so much for that, so I promise I will be here for you. Wherever, whenever." I promised, feeling the shadow of the pain from all those years ago on my heart again, thinking about Jake suffering in that same way.

"Thanks Bells," he grinned at me. "Love you always."

"Always." I replied as I pulled him to his feet and led him back to the house.

**JPOV  
**  
As we walked back towards the house, we discussed how I was going to set up my two best friend and not freak myself out. I felt so lucky that I would have the excuse of Seth's punishment to postpone any possible dates for the next month at least. Hopefully Nessie would get over this crush thing by then anyway.

"I honestly doubt it Jacob," Bella said apologetically. "Think back to your teen years, would your feelings for me have gone away if you were kept away from me for one month?"

"Aw crap Bella, I'm just going to make it worse, aren't I?" How the hell am I going to fix this?

"It's not your fault though Jacob." As much as I knew Bella was right, I still felt that I had done something wrong for this to be happening. "And you can't change the punishment that you have given to Seth for your own needs."

"I know Bells, I know." We walked on in silence for a few more minutes, neither of us in any rush to get back to the house.

"You know Jake, as much as this crush might be over in a matter of weeks, I think you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that this crush might develop into something more." Fuck, that's just what I need, them to fall in love after all. "Since Seth has feelings for her too, if you are going to go ahead and help set them up together, you have to let this thing run it's course naturally. You can't tell Seth that he can date Nessie, but not feel anything for her, not treat her as he would a normal girlfriend, it wouldn't be fair on either of them." I could hear it coming and was singing "la la la la la la" to myself as loudly as I could in my head to drown out the inevitable words. "Are you prepared for their relationship to become physical? What if they decide to have sex?"

"Bells! Don't even go there alright? Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it." Just the thought of Nessie with Seth made me want to throw up.

"Jake, I'm no more ready for Renesmee to be in a physical relationship than you are, but she'll soon reach her full physical maturity. If she decides that she is ready, I honestly don't think we'll be able to stop her." All I could do was growl.

Finally, we arrived back at the cottage and Nessie ran out to hug me.

"Thank goodness you are ok! What happened? Are you sick?" she looked so worried about me that I felt bad for upsetting her.

"Sorry Nessie. I'm fine, I promise. I just have some things on my mind at the moment." I explained, hoping she would leave it at that.

"What things Jake? Why can you talk to my mum about it and not me? I thought I was your best friend!" she looked so hurt that I couldn't talk to her.

"I'm sorry Nessie. It's just... To be honest I guess I'm just a little shocked at how fast you are growing up! What happened to my little girl?" she started to protest so I just continued. "Your mum is obviously the best person for me to talk to about this. Her and your dad are the only ones who are going to understand these feelings I'm having." Well, not quite but it's a good enough excuse for her right now.

"So you want me to stay your little girl forever?" she asked sarcastically. "You are my freind Jacob, not my parent! I'm not thinking of marriage here, you know! I just want to start dating, and I have found a boy that I like and that I think will treat me right. I thought you'd be happy. I thought you'd be relieved that it's someone that you know and trust."

_Time to suck it up and be the good imprint that she needs _I thought to myself before smiling at her and saying, "Of course I'm happy for you Ness! I just needed some time to get my head around this thing." She frown instantly turned into a beautiful smile as she listed to my explanation. "I think that you and Seth will make a really cute couple. You are going to have to be patient with him though, no dating until his punishment is finished. One month."

She looked a bit upset at that, so I continued, "If at the end of the month, Seth is interested in you and you still feel the same... well, I guess that will be up to the two of you to sort out." Just saying that made my chest hurt, but Bella and Edward were both smiling proudly at me so I guess I am doing the right thing.

"So... you're telling Seth that I like him?" Nessie asked, suddenly looking unsure about it.

"Nessie, I'll leave that up to you." I might agree that she can date him for a while, and I'll have to let Seth know that I am okay with him dating Nessie for a while, but I decided that I would need to leave it at that, for the sake of my sanity. "Even with his punishment, you'll see him at school."

Edward interrupted, "Renesmee, make sure you remember that this is one more secret that must be kept at school. They will not approve of their Janitor dating a student."

"So you are okay with me dating Seth too Daddy?" she asked in surprise. "Is it because he saved your life once? What did he do Daddy?"

"No Renesmee, it's not because of that. I'm not sure how you even know about that, but no. How he saved me... that's a story for another time." Edward couldn't help but laugh at her. "I'll admit, he's not who I thought you would end up dating, but he's a good kid and I trust him."

"What? Who did you see me dating, Daddy?" she asked innocently. I looked up at Edward to see him tongue tied for a moment, obviously trying to not look at me.

"Er, um, I... Um... I don't know Nessie." He managed to get out before excusing himself & Bella.

"Well, that was weird!" Nessie sighed at me once we were alone. "Daddy obviously had someone in mind for me. Probably Nahuel or something. Like I'm going to just fall in love with him because he's the only other male half vampire. Yuck!"

I found that comforting to know at least that was one guy I wouldn't have to worry about, but realised that even if she dates Seth for only a little while, there might be other crushes, other boyfriends that I would have to deal with before I get my chance. How the hell am I going to survive this?

**Although Jake is still suffering a little, he's coping ok. I'm going to skip the story along a bit now because there isn't going to be much happening other than the obvious, and no-one is reading this to see Nessie finding love with Seth. I'm going to get to the good bits for you!**


	15. Chapter 15  Closer

**First of all, a huge THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed. You're all awesome!**

**As I mentioned we are skipping ahead now. This is like a catch up chapter so let you know what's been happening between Renesmee and Seth in their blossoming romance...**

**Chapter 15 – Closer**

**SPOV**

"What do you mean you are okay with me dating Nessie?" I couldn't have helped but wonder what the hell was Jake talking about. It's bad enough that he knew about my feelings for her, but I thought he was being cruel, just rubbing my face in it, saying he was alright with me dating her when I had no chance of getting someone as amazing as her.

"Seth, just what I said" he growled back at me, turning and storming away from me before he'd even finished speaking. "If you want to date her, then go ahead. I won't stand in your way."

Looking back on it now, I am still kind of shocked. Why would anyone just give his Imprint away like that? Especially since I knew exactly how much he was in love with her. I was so confused that I went to Sam to talk about it. Sam had obviously spoken to Jake about this already because he wasn't at all surprised when I asked him. All he said was that part of the Imprint was to do whatever it took to make the Imprintee happy, so if I was what Renesmee wanted, then Jake would make it happen.

_Renesmee wants me? _I couldn't believe it! Renesmee Cullen wanted me! Seth Clearwater! No one ever wanted me. I was the stupid kid brother of the pack. I wasn't even the youngest member of the pack, but I had been so young when I first phased. A few years back, Sam and Jacob had forced me to stop phasing for a while so that I wouldn't be stuck at 14 forever but the entire pack still treated me as the baby of the pack.

Maybe that's why she liked me; she thought I was closest to her in age. I couldn't understand why it was that Nessie had started to have feelings for me, but I was glad she did. I felt that I could safely date her because if one day my Imprint finally arrives, she would be ok. She would always have Jacob there for her, even if she didn't realise it at the time. She wouldn't end up bitter and alone like Leah did after Sam found Emily.

Sam was good enough to explain to me what Jacob refused to, that Nessie had decided she wanted to date me after I had saved her from that asshole Lukas. She had spoken to Jacob about it, and although he wasn't happy about it, he agreed that we could date if we both wanted too. He wasn't ready to explain to her about what Imprinting truly meant for them and their friendship. Maybe I'm an asshole for taking advantage of her ignorance, but surely I deserved a little happiness too. I was the one who was going to end up with the broken heart when she realised I could never compare to Jake.

I was glad to have the month to get my head around the idea. Of course I wanted to go out with her! She was the most amazingly beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was such a good person too. Not like all the other pretty girls you see around. They know they're pretty and use it to their advantage. Nessie was just so sweet and would never think about using her looks to influence others.

When I saw her at school after my chat with Jacob, she looked at me shyly for the first time ever and I finally began to believe that this might actually happen. I smiled back at her and her face lit up instantly. She really did like me! Over the next few weeks, we spoke only while at school because I was so busy with the tasks the council had given me. Eventually our conversations turned into some mild flirting, and I started to think about asking her out. Where would I take her? Would she let me kiss her? My heart would race just thinking about it.

A few days before my punishment was due to end, Nessie had surprised me by asking me out herself.

"_So when exactly does your punishment end?" she asked with a sly smile._

"_3 days and counting!" I replied excitedly, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her out if I could work up the nerve to ask. God knows why I was nervous, I already knew she liked me._

"_So... When are you going to keep your promise to take me dancing?" Nessie asked, blushing furiously._

"_Whenever you want, Nessie." I couldn't believe how easy this was going to be._

"_Well, there is an teen club in Port Angeles on every month" she explained. "The next one is on this Saturday. If you've not got any other plans, I was thinking maybe we could go. I know you're old enough for real clubs, but I think Daddy would freak."_

_Shit! Nessie just asked me on a date! As much as I knew that we were going to go out sometime, I had been stressing about how to ask her. She just saved me the worry. _

_I was embarrassed to realise that I was beaming at her with as smile so big it was making my cheeks hurt. "Sure Nessie. I'm free." I answered her. "So... It's a date?"_

"_It's a date!" she agreed, bouncing a little in excitement. "Pick me up at 6?"_

I may have had limited experience when it came to dating, but that night was the most perfect first date ever. Since then, Nessie and I had been dating regularly. We had to pretend we were just family friends at school, but I was soon giving her a lift home most days. Although I could tell that she wanted me to kiss her on that first date, I was determined to do what was right be her. Two weeks later, she surprised me by kissing me. It was our third date and I was thinking that maybe on our fifth date I would make my move, but as always, Nessie did things on her own schedule.

Kissing Nessie was unbelievable. I knew that Lukas had been her first kiss, and I hadn't kissed many girls since before I became a wolf so I had imagined that it would be awkward and we'd take a while to get our rhythm, but we came together like magic. From what I remembered of kissing, it was always pretty wet and all about getting your tongue as far down the other persons throat as possible, but with Nessie it was like kissing an angel. She lightly feathered my lips with sweet kisses, occasionally flicking her tongue out to meet mine teasingly. I couldn't get enough of her and had to constantly battle with my hormones to keep my control.

While things with Nessie were amazing, I still found it awkward around Jacob. I knew that even though we were never phased at the same time, he had still seen and felt my kisses with Renesmee through the pack's collective thoughts. The others still found it weird and couldn't help but think about it and feel sorry for Jacob when they could hear his thoughts. I knew that he was trying to stay positive and supportive to both of us, but there was no hiding the hurt in his heart. It felt so similar to the hurt in my own, realising that although I had Nessie now, she was then and would forever be Jacobs. As much as I wanted her, I knew that things could never go further between us. She belonged with Jacob, and somewhere out there was my perfect someone just waiting for me to find them.

**NPOV**

"Nessie?" I looked up at the door to see my Aunt Alice looking at me with a worried expression. "What have you got planned for tonight?"

_Oh crap! _I thought to myself. Thank goodness Daddy is away so I don't have to guard my thoughts as well. But I know that Alice can't actually see anything that concerns the wolves, so decide to play dumb. "Nothing Alice," I replied as innocently as possible. "Seth and I are just going on a date, no big deal."

"Then why do I keep seeing flashes of all hell breaking loose?" she said with her hands on her hips.

_WTF? _I knew Daddy would be angry when he found out, but he can't be surprised. Technically I am only 6 years old, but I'm physically and adult and he can't expect me to wait until I'm 18 in human years. I could feel Alice's eyes boring into me as I tried to finish fixing my hair. Everything needed to be perfect for tonight and I wasn't going to let her ruin it for me.

Tonight, I was going to become a woman! I still can't believe it! I was so excited; I just couldn't wait to finally get my hands on Seth properly. He's always been so reserved with me when it came to anything physical in our relationship, but I could tell that he wanted me. There was nothing to do to hide the huge bulge in his trousers whenever we were kissing, and I mean HUGE! I had decided that it was time for us to sleep together so that we would become closer. I loved Seth with all of my heart, but something between us was missing. Tonight would become one, no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, but lovers. I was sure that this could fix what ever was missing from our relationship.

Things between Jacob and I had been a bit weird since I started going out with Seth. He was still my best friend and I still saw him every day, but something was off between us. I could tell that something was on his mind, but he would never speak to me about it. I caught him and my mum having secret conversations sometimes, and it hurt me to know that he would tell her the things that he kept from me.

It made me a bit upset that I couldn't talk to him about my relationship with Seth. I had tried early on but Jacob just didn't want to know any of the details. He suggested we kept our friendship and my relationship separate. I kind of understood, I guess. It must be hard for a guy to hear how nice it is to kiss one of his closest friends! It's a shame because I could really use someone to talk to about what I had planned for tonight. It's not every day that a girl gives away her virginity, and it would be nice to be able to speak to someone about it.

"Actually Alice," I said, turning back to my Aunt who was still watching me from the doorway. "If I tell you something, do you promise to not let my dad into your head? I don't want him interfering."

"Of course, Nessie! So what are you about to do?" she asked with a huge grin.

I had to brace myself to actually say it out aloud... "Tonight Seth and I are going to have sex for the first time."

I don't think I have ever in my life seen my Aunt Alice speechless until that moment. "Come on Alice! It can't be that much of a shock for you. Seth and I have been dating for almost 6 months now!"

"I'm not shocked Nessie, I'm just... surprised. What about Jacob?" she asked, which confused me even more.

"What about Jacob?" I asked back to her. "Why would Jacob have anything to do with my decision to sleep with my boyfriend?"

"No, of course he doesn't. He has nothing at all to do with it. Of course this is between you and Seth. But it's just..." she was obviously looking for an excuse to talk me out of it. "Shouldn't you talk to him? This is a big step. Has Seth spoken to him about this?"

"Not exactly... Seth doesn't actually know yet." How embarrassing to have to admit that my plan was to just seduce him because if I try to talk to him about it, he'll just say no.

"Nessie! You can't just decide something like this without discussing with him first!" she shouted. "You have to talk to him first. Let him make up his mind when he has a clear head. It wouldn't be fair to get him all horny and then throw yourself at him. Men don't think things through properly at the best of times and especially not in those types of situations."

"That's kind of the idea, Alice." I had to explain this in a way that wouldn't make me sound like a date rapist. "If I ask him when he's clear headed, he'll just say no."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are not going to pressure the poor boy into sleeping with you!" I knew I should have just kept my plans to myself. Now Alice was going to ruin everything.

"But Alice, I really need this!" Hearing me say this seemed to shock her even more, making me realise it made me sound like a total horny bitch. "I mean, not for the sex itself or anything, but I need to be closer to Seth on every level."

"But why?" she asked.

"I... I can't explain it Alice. It's like we are just friends with benefits. I really love him, but I just feel like something is missing. We don't have that deep connection like every other couple I know. So if we have sex, then I'll really feel like we are more bonded to each other." Alice was at least thinking this over, and I had the impression that she was trialing her questions in her head to see which would get the truest response.

"What is it about your relationship that makes you think you aren't close enough? That you're more like friends." Thank goodness she wasn't trying to talk me out of this.

"It's just... I mean, I love him and he is really hot, but... when I see him and we're, like, together... it's great and I really enjoy it, but I... Alice, it's just not right that my heart races more when I see my best friend than it does when I'm with my boyfriend!" I can't believe I just said that! That's not what I meant to say at all.

Alice suddenly looked excited, "Nessie! You do realise what that means don't you?"

"Jacob is my Imprint Alice, of course I feel it strongly when we are near each other. I just think that I should feel that with my boyfriend too." Alice looked at me doubtfully, but she didn't push it.

"Okay Ness, if you say so. But I personally think you're heart racing when you see Jacob is something worth thinking about. Think about why it races Nessie. What else do you feel? Do all the Imprints feel this?" She obviously wanted to say more, but was holding back for some reason. "Just promise me that you will speak to Seth first. Don't just throw yourself at him. This is a big deal for him too remember. He might be saving himself for his, er, um... wedding night?"

Save himself for his wedding? I doubt Seth is that old fashioned. Why was Alice being so weird? She is very rarely at a loss for words, but she really seemed to be watching every word she said closely.

"I promise I will speak to him, okay. But I am going to sleep with him tonight. I'm sure of it." Even if I did have to resort to dirty tactics after we had our talk. "Thank you for not trying to stop me."

"Renesmee, if you feel sure that you are ready for sex, I will never try to stop you," she promised. "I won't lecture you; I just want to make sure that you are doing it for the right reasons. You need to be 100 percent sure that Seth is the person you want to lose your virginity to, and that it is for the right reasons. Are you certain you don't want to save yourself for marriage or your soul mate?"

"Alice! Jacob is my soul mate. We are going to be together for eternity, but it's not like that. We aren't romantic." She knew all of this already. Why is she bringing all this up when we're talking about Seth and me?

"Okay Renesmee, if you say so." She sighed with a roll of her eyes. "As much as sex may seem like a good way to get closer to your boyfriend, it doesn't work that way unless he is the right person. If he's not, it may just make things worse. And it has to be a mutual decision. I know you promised me Ness, but from what I'm seeing, you wanting to sleep with Seth is going to have serious consequences. I just don't know what exactly because those damned wolves make my head so blurry."

"Okay Alice, I will talk to Seth." I promised again, but felt bad doing so. I am not going to change my plans just because other people were going to get a little upset about it.

**What a naughty little minx Renesmee has turned into! Will Seth give into temptation? What is the big disaster about to be caused by Nessie's plans? And why the hell will the stupid girl not listen to her instinct about Jacob? We all know how perfect he is, why can't she see it?**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**XX**


	16. Chapter 16  Decision Time

**Some people seem to be really upset with the direction this fic was taken but its my story. Here is how I see my characters for my story: Jacob is stupid- he's a man****, Nessie is immature- she is 6! No matter how intelligent she is, she's only a child; and Seth is pretty much a good guy just caught in the middle, trying to find his way. Nobody is perfect and if they were then the story would be boring.**

**There are some lemony flavours in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 16 – Decision Time**

**JPOV**

_Fuck this shit! _It's time I sorted this out once and for all. Time to take a stand. Sink or swim… all those all cliché's, well bring them on! No more Mr. Nice Guy. Now all I have to do is work up the balls to actually do this shit. I'm just going to go home, call her and ask if I can come over, and then I'm going to tell her everything.

As determined as I feel, I am so shit scared. I have been running around all afternoon, trying to talk myself into doing this. Ever since I bumped into Seth on First Beach this morning…

_"Jacob, we need to talk." Shit, he had that look on his face that meant that he would talk whether or not I wanted to listen, just like Leah always looks._

_"Seth, I… just… Not now ok?" I tried to get away, but as expected, I had no chance._

_"No Jake… NOW!" he demanded. I looked at him in surprise, Seth had never used that tone with me. I think he even shocked himself, suddenly lowering his gaze. "I'm sorry, I just… we need to talk."_

_There was no point avoiding him because he would just follow me, so I made my way over to the logs laying around the bonfire pit and sat down. I really did not want to talk to Seth right now. Since he and Nessie had started dating, I had done my very best to keep my distance. We had always been sure to never phase at the same time. Fat lot of good that did me, I could still see his thoughts reflected through the minds of the others. They did their best not to think about it, but things always slip through. _

_What really got to me though was the pity. I was the Alpha, I was supposed to be strong and sure of everything, someone for them to rely on and come to for advice but I couldn't even sort out my own life. They didn't see it that way, some of them amazed at the strength it took to let go of Nessie, making the ultimate sacrifice for my Imprint. But really it was just weakness. If I'd just told her everything in the first place then I wouldn't have to have my heart ripped out on a daily basis._

_Seth sat on a log across from me. "Jacob, what are you doing?" he asked._

_"Uh, well, I was going to have a swim, then work on my car…" Why was he making small talk with me?_

_"No Jake, what are you doing about you and Nessie?" he asked._

_"What do you mean me and Ness? She is with you Seth." God it hurt me just saying that. _

_"But for how long though? This is so unfair!" Why was he shouting at me?_

_"Look Seth, if you don't want to go out with her anymore just break up with her!" How could he want to break up with her? "I'm not forcing you to date her."_

_"Oh yeah Jacob, I'll just break up with the girl I love" he scoffed at me, shaking his head and looking off down the beach._

_"So what's the problem then Seth? You love her and she loves you, what do you want me to do about it?" Was I being thick or was he speaking in riddles?_

_"That's just the problem though Jacob… she doesn't love me!" Shit he looked like he was going to cry. Was I seriously about to comfort the guy who was dating the love of my life? Unfortunately, part of being the Alpha was to take care of all the members of the pack, regardless of personal feelings. It's like a parent/child relationship in a way, unconditional love._

_"Seth, of course she loves you. She has told me so herself. You make her happy." He smiled a little but still just shook his head._

_"No Jake, she wants to love me, it's not the same thing." He looked up at me then and could see that I had no clue what he was going on about. "She… when we are, you know, together…" he looked up at me quickly, looking guilty for bringing up their physical relationship. At least I didn't have to have the visuals out of his head. "She wants to be there, she seems really into it, but her body doesn't respond to me the way it should if she loves me."_

_"Shit Seth, if you are having trouble turning her on, go read a magazine or a book or something for tips, don't ask me to help you get her _my_ Imprint horny for you!" My body had started to shake in anger, and it took all my strength to stop myself from phasing right then and jumping the little shit._

_"Fucking listen to me Jacob! That is not what I'm asking you." He snapped right back at me. "I just want to you decide. If you are going to tell her the truth, if you are going to fight for her, then just do it already. _

_"I'm just sick to death of waiting Jacob! I don't want to, but I love Renesmee with all of my heart. Every day I wake up and I am scared shitless that today will be the day that you are going to come and take her away from me." He was actually crying now and I couldn't help but go and put my hand on his shoulder and comfort him again. _

_"Please Jacob, just tell me the truth. Are you planning on telling her, or are you going to wait for her for as long as it takes?" He pleaded, looking me straight in the eye._

_"I honestly can't tell you Seth, I…" I didn't know what to say. Was I really willing to wait as for years for her?_

_"Well Jacob, let me make this easier for you, ok?" he suddenly had a new determined look in his eyes. "If you are going to tell her, then tell her today. If not, I'm going to go for it. I can't hold myself back from loving her anymore. Tell her and let her make her decision. If she chooses you, I'll bare no grudge toward either of you. But if she chooses me, or you decide not to tell her, from tomorrow on I am going to give myself to her one hundred percent."_

_"Are you trying to make me give you permission to have sex with her?" I thought more of Seth than this._

_"No, god damn it Jacob!" he shouted at me. "This isn't about sex, but if that was what Nessie wanted, then I'm not sure I would turn her down. Don't I deserve to have some happiness too Jake? Why must I be the one who always does the right thing? Why do I have to put everyone else's needs first? What if my Imprint isn't out there Jake? Do I have to spend the rest of my life settling for second best?_

_"Right now I have the most amazing, beautiful girl who for some reason, despite you being Imprinted on her, she wants ME? Why shouldn't I put myself first just once in my life?" he finally stopped his tirade, his breathing heavy as he tried to calm himself._

_"I'm sorry Seth. I didn't realize how this whole mess was affecting you." I said, putting my head in my hands. I felt so sorry for putting him in the situation where he was stuck in the middle. "I'll think about it Seth, I promise."_

_"Jacob… I meant it, do it today. Tomorrow, I start to live my life." He said quietly, standing and running off down the beach._

After Seth left I just ran. I ran for hours, just thinking over the conversation. What would I do if I went to Nessie, told her everything and she still wanted to be with Seth? Was it naïve of me to believe that just because she knew the truth she would just ditch him and fall in love with me?

Eventually I notice that dusk was falling and headed for home. I still hadn't come to any decisions when I arrived at my front door to find Alice pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Jacob, you need to go and find Nessie now! Please hurry!" she shouted as soon as she saw me.

"What's wrong Alice, if Nessie is in trouble what are you doing here?" why wasn't she saving her.

"No, she isn't in any danger. She's going to… um, she's just thinking of… Jacob, she loves you ok! Please just go and put an end to all this nonsense before she does something stupid."

"What do you mean she loves me? What is she planning Alice? Where is she?" I said, using my Alpha voice to try to shock the truth out of her.

"I can't tell you Jake, I'm not sure about anything," she growled in frustration. "You damn wolves make everything too fuzzy, but you need to go and find her now. That's all I can tell you. Hurry Jacob!" she shouted after me as I was almost to the tree line.

_She loves me? _I had to try to not get myself too excited. Despite what Alice claims, she may hear what I have to say and hate me. Since Nessie scent was all over the damn woods, it would take too long to track her, so I decided that I'd just start by looking at all her favorite spots, and headed for the cliffs.

**NPOV**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Seth as his car pulled up the drive to the main house. We'd just gotten back from our dinner and movie, and it was time to put my plan into action.

"It's getting kind of late, Nessie. Maybe we should just call it a night." He replied, ever the gentlemen.

"Come on Seth, please! I'm really not tired." I pleaded. If he wouldn't even come for a walk with me then I had no chance of convincing him to sleep with me.

"I think you're parents would prefer me to just drop you off Ness." He is so infuriating sometimes, always doing what is right.

"Seth, my mum and dad really don't mind, I promise. Please, just a quick walk." I gave him my very best wide eyed, lip out pleading look, and could see his resolve buckling within a split second. Damn I'm good!

"Oh, come on then. I guess a little walk wouldn't hurt." he agreed and I took his hand as we got out of the car and led him into the woods.

"How about a little race?" I asked slyly before shouting. "Last one to the cliffs has to be the winners slave for the next 24 hours!" and I darted off before he had a chance to respond. Just like I had hoped, Seth paused to phase. He wouldn't bother bundling up his full outfit because it was a race so now I would only have to get his shorts off him.

Before long I was at the cliff's, with Seth only a few seconds behind me. "That was not a fair race Nessie!" he laughed as he popped out from behind some bushes, just in his shorts as planned.

"No excuses! You are my slave for a full day," I said as seductively as I could manage. "Now come here and kiss me, Slave!" With a small smirk he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a long deep kiss. Wow! I should have made him my slave months ago.

After a few minutes I moved myself back against one of the rocks, lifting my butt up to sit just on the edge so that I could wrap my legs around him. He started to protest but I pulled away slightly and murmured "Slave" at him, before pulling him back in and kissing him harder than ever. I could feel his erection pressing into me and it felt good.

My conscience was nagging at me about promising Alice to talk to Seth first, but he was obviously enjoying this just as much as I was, so I decided to ignore it. He was a big boy, he could stop me if he wanted to. But thank goodness he wasn't. Being with him like this was so much hotter than ever before. I could feel a small buzz in my stomach, kind of like when I can feel Jacob approaching. I needed to feel more of him so I leant back quickly to pull my shirt off. Again Seth pulled back a bit, but thankfully this time it was to look at me with so much lust in his eyes that I was sure that this was a done deal... I was about to have sex.

Again I pulled him in, grabbing his hands and forcing him to touch my breasts. It felt so nice, but it still wasn't enough. As hot as this moment was, I just wasn't as turned on as I should be. Trying to get myself going a bit more, I traced my hands down his amazing chest, slowly bringing them to the waist band of his shorts.

Like magic, my heart started to catch up to my mind and started to beat faster and faster, racing at a million miles a minute. _Thank God! _I thought to myself. This was never going to work if I couldn't get myself at least a little worked up. Lowering my hand further to stroke the bulge in his trousers, I pulled back slightly from him, looked up at him through my eyelashes as sexily as I could and whispered "Seth, I want you inside me."

His jaw dropped as he just stood there staring at me. Then he took a deep breath, looked over my shoulder and said the last thing I thought he would say at this moment…

**SPOV**

I could not believe that I was standing at the top of the cliffs with a half naked Nessie wrapped around me like some goddess. When I picked her up for our date tonight I was sure that she would have spoken to Jacob and was about to break up with me. I couldn't blame her, I was just thankful for the time I had had with her. But then she told me that she hadn't seen him all day and my hopes raised a little. Maybe he was going to give her up after all. I was so thankful that I might actually have a shot at a meaningful relationship. So far I had felt like a stand in for him.

I was starting to truely believe what Leah said, that some of us just didn't have an Imprint out there for us. If that's true, then I need to start puttiing myself first. I felt safe in letting myself fall for Nessie. At least I knew that with her I could be free to feel love for her without leading her on. If by some miracle my soul mate is out there waiting for me and I manage to find her, Nessie would always have Jacob there for her. She would never end up alone and bitter like my sister.

As we were pulling up to the Cullen house, she asked me to go for a walk. The clock on the dash said that it was only 11:25, giving Jacob half an hour to make his play still. I tried to make an excuse, but I just couldn't say no to her. If this was our last few minutes together, I wanted to make the most of it.

She shouted out the challenge of a race, totally cheating since she knew that I needed to phase but I didn't mind. I probably would have let her win anyway. The idea of being her slave for a day wasn't horrible. When we got there she was gloating about winning and demanded I kiss her. I pulled her in, letting myself go more than ever before, trying to drink her in and savoring the taste of her. I tried to forget that tomorrow I might have to give her up forever.

When she moved herself up against the rock, wrapping her legs around me, I pulled back in embarrassment as my hard on met with her pussy, but she wouldn't let me go, reminding me that I was her slave. How was I supposed to argue with that?

Soon she was taking her top off and I almost couldn't breathe when I looked at her perched there wearing nothing but a short skirt, bra and panties. She was beyond beautiful. I knew no words that could describe how it felt to look at her there, and things were only getting better. My mind was starting to wander, imagining how easily I could rip the thin material of her panties, and how quickly I could get rid of my shorts. I realised that I was letting my mind drift into dangerous territory and tried to shake is off, but it was like Nessie had other plans. She took my hands and lifted them to her breasts, allowing me more access to her than ever before. Not that she'd ever stopped me; I had never had the nerve to try.

And now we were here, getting hot and heavy on a cliff with nothing but my shorts and her tiny panties separating us and I was desperately trying to work out what time it was. I'd told Jacob that he had the day to decide and I was determined to stand by that. But I could feel her heart rate picking up and knowing that I was finally having this affect on her was just getting me harder, if that was even possible. Her hands ran down my chest and stopped at the band of my short, and after a short pause she lowered them even further to caress my hard cock through my shorts before leaning back and whispering "Seth, I want you inside me."

I was in shock. It was like some fantasy that I couldn't even come up with in my wildest dreams. She really did want me after all! Not only did she want me, but she was offering herself to me. All thoughts of checking the time went out the window as I gazed at her in disbelief. Suddenly though the breeze shifted slightly, sending me another scent and I looked over her shoulder to see the last person in the world that I wanted to see at that moment…

"Jacob!"

**Oh no! I am so cruel, I know. But at least he wasn't 5 minutes later!**

**Reviews would be lovely as always!**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 The Truth

**I'm sorry but I took so much longer to get this chapter up than planned. I sat up too late trying to get it finished, did a wonderful job, my best chapter ever... So of course I managed to accidently wipe it from my computer somehow. Yay me!**

**So anyway, back to the cliffhanger... Nessie's attempting to seduce Seth on the clifftop. Seth was on the verge of giving in to her when he spots Jacob watching in horror from the treeline.**

**Here is the fall-out.**

**Chapter 17 - The Truth**

**SPOV**

"Jacob" _Holy__ shit! He is going to fucking kill me! _He was just standing there, frozen in horror at what he had just walked in on. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't... I wasn't going to..."

"Jacob?" Nessie asked in confusion before turning to look at him. When she finally spotted him, she quickly covered herself and shrieked "Jacob! Go away. Can't you see we're busy!"

"No, we're not busy Jacob! Nessie don't, please!" I shouted at her as she tried to put her arms back around me. "Nothing was happening Jacob, I promise. It was just kissing."

Nessie huffed a little and muttered, "Well it would have happened if he hadn't ruined everything." Jacob clearly heard this and his face dropped even further.

"Nessie don't say that please, _nothing_ was going to happen." I said to her as gently as possible. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew that rejecting her attempt to take things further would embarrass her. Jacob still hadn't said anything or moved, "Jacob? Please talk to me."

"No Jacob, get lost!" Nessie shouted, suddenly angry. "Why did you have to ruin this? I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this!" Jacob finally came out of his daze, with hurt and rage flooding his face for a split second before he turned and ran, phasing before he was out of sight. I called out to him and tried to follow but was stopped by Nessie's grip on my arm.

"Let go of me, I have to find him and tell him that nothing was going to happen!" I pleaded, trying to pull out of her grip. Unfortunately this was one of the few moments where you realize exactly what Nessie is… a vampire. He fingers dug into my arm, effortlessly keeping me in my place.

"Great! Thanks a lot Seth!" Nessie shouted, tears suddenly pooling in her angry eyes. "I just offered myself to you on a plate and you'd rather go running off after your Alpha? Thank you _so_ much, Seth!"

"I'm sorry Ness, but I have to make sure he knows that this wasn't what it looked like." I tried to explain, but I only managed to make her angrier.

"Seth, this was EXACTLY what it fucking looked like!" she screamed at me, pushing me away at last to go fetch her shirt. I froze in shock, unable to believe she had just cursed at me. She started rambling to herself, _"How stupid of me to think that he would want me. Fucking cares more about Jacob that his own girlfriend. Probably only went out with me to please Jacob in the first place. Fucking dogs!"_

"Nessie, of course I didn't go out with you just because of Jacob. I really liked you!" I tried to reassure her, but she spun around to stare at me like I'd slapped her.

"You _liked _me? As in past tense Seth?" she screamed.

"No, of course not!" I shouted back. "I love you Renesmee! I have been so blessed to even have a chance with you! I just think that tonight you were trying to take our relationship somewhere that we were never destined to go."

"What is that supposed to mean, Seth? You'll never want anything more from me that a few kisses? Are you just filling in time with me until you find someone better? Am I not good enough for you?" she demanded. I could see tears pooling in her eyes and it killed me that I was causing her pain.

"No! You are amazing Nessie. It's more like it's _me _that is filling in time for _you_! You just… Jacob is… I wanted to wait for…" I so much wished right now that I could just tell her everything, but Jacob's order stopped me from using the words that would explain why this mess was happening. She was looking at me with so much hurt in her eyes that I knew that I had to find a way to break the rules.

"Nessie, I love you and I have loved dating you, but you know that you never felt anything towards me that you should towards a partner." I could tell from the change in her expression that she knew exactly what I meant. It hurt me to have it confirmed, but I had known the truth all along. "You know what I'm talking, don't you? I can see it in your face.

"Now think about it Nessie. Who do you feel that with?" I asked, hoping to lead her to the answer without actually telling her. Jacob couldn't get angry at me for that. After all, that is how he had told Bella the secret about the Cullen's all those years ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said softly, like she knew that her words weren't true but wasn't willing to find out why.

"Yes you do! Think back to every moment in your life when you have felt truly happy… who were you with? Who makes you feel whole?" I could see that she understood what I was saying.

"But that is different Seth!" she said. I could see the determination in her face not to accept this truth. "He has always been there. He's my best friend. It's not like that!" Tears had started to run down her face as she spoke and it broke my heart even further.

"Isn't it Nessie? Is it not like that for Emily? Is it not like that for Rachel?" She started to shake her head, trying to deny my words. "Will it never be like that for Claire?"

"Then why Seth?" she demanded. "Why am I with you and not him? Why would he encourage our relationship? Why would he happily send me off on a date with that idiot Lukas?"

"Because he loves you! Because you're happiness is the most important thing in the world." I reassured her. "Whatever you want is what he wants and he'll move heaven and earth to see it happen!"

"But what about you?" she was now sobbing openly, struggling to speak. "Why would he allow you to go out with me?"

"Because he loves you and your happiness is the most important thing in the world!" I repeated to her. Knowing that she would need more than that, I continued. "I really liked you Nessie. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, he knew. When you told him you wanted to go out with me, do you remember how he reacted?"

"He didn't really react, he was really sick at the time. My mum had to come and…." Her words trailed off as things finally clicked into place for her. "But he's my best friend, he's my… he's my…"

"Exactly Nessie," I couldn't help but smile "He's yours!" As much as it hurt me to realize that me and Nessie were really over, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief that everything would finally be how fate intended.

Maybe now I could find my fate.

**BPOV**

"What time is Renesmee due home?" Edward asked me as walked through the door to our little cottage to find it empty. We'd spent a relaxing night with the rest of the family, watching the boys play on the xbox while I was subjected to hours of talk about shopping shopping shopping. Although I claim to hate shopping, I had secretly begun to enjoy it over the last few years but would never admit it to my sisters.

"I'm sure she wont be long, Edward." I reassured him. "She is only out with Seth; you know he never keeps her out too long. At least we know we don't have to worry about things getting… inappropriate."

"That's easy to say when you've not seen inside his head lately Bella," he answered me with a grimace.

"Really!" I was totally shocked to realize that Seth's thoughts about Nessie were less than pure.

"Come on, Bella. Be realistic, he is a 22 year old man dating a beautiful girl who he is in love with." I was a shocked to hear him defending the boy that was having dirty thoughts about our daughter.

"Yes, but you were the one that nearly ripped Jake's head off when he started to have those kind of thoughts, and he's her soul mate!" I laughed at him as I lowered myself into his lap on the sofa. "Anyway, at least we can trust them that these thoughts won't be leading to anything real anytime soon!"

"Thank goodness for that! As for ripping his head off... I think Seth punishes himself for his thoughts more than I ever could" he laughed, drawing me in for a kiss. As always, the world around us faded away as our passion grew. Before I knew what was happening our clothes were finding their way to the floor. I briefly thought that maybe we should move this to the bedroom if Nessie was about to come home, but couldn't find the urge to do anything about it.

_Edward will hear her thoughts long before she got to the door__, _I thought to myself, running my hands down his sculpted chest. I would never get tired of how amazingly beautiful and sexy my husband was. It was times like these that I was truly thankful that we would have eternity together.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud bang and the foul stench of wet dog filled the house. I was about to yell at Jacob to take it easy on the door when I looked up to find a naked Leah before us panting for breath.

"Leah, what the…" Edward started to shout, but she cut him off quickly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"He's gone… He's leaving… I'm in charge… You have to stop him!" She panted at me, clearly panicked.

Before I could ask her what on earth she was talking about, Edward explained, "Jacob's gone. He walked in on Renesmee and _Seth" _he growled Seth's name, leaving me in no doubt about what he'd walked in on. So much for our faith in Seth! Edward started pacing in anger, trying to control himself so that he wouldn't run and attack Seth. "From Leah's memory of Jacob's mind, he stopped them in time but…"

"Wait!" I shouted suddenly, my mind going back what Leah had said. "He's gone where?"

"Jacob's gone. He's running again! You have to stop him! Come on!" she pleaded me.

Without thinking, I threw my clothes back on and within seconds I was out the door and sprinting through the forest. I lifted my shield slightly as I ran to shout in my mind at Edward _Go find Renesmee and stop her. I'll bring him home._

After a few moments I heard Leah's paws catch up to me. As she caught up to me, she Yipped out a little bark and lead me in another direction, back to where she had last seen him. We soon picked up his trail and headed south.

As we ran I tried not to let myself get into a rage at Jacob. I could not believe that he would do this, that he would run again. I understood how upsetting it would have been to find Nessie and Seth like that, but he had always known it was a possibility. But as always, when times get tough, Jacob just runs. I could not… no, I WOULD not let him put my daughter through what he put me through all those years ago when he left.

This time I was not weak little Bella who would be glad when he showed his face again for five minutes. It's time for some tough love! I'm going to drag him home even if I have to hurt him to do it.

**JPOV**

I knew it was wrong, that I should suck it up and be there for Renesmee but I couldn't take it. I needed to get away. Leah had screamed at me, pleaded with me, apologized for her brother but I wouldn't listen. It just hurt too much. I had to order her to go home. After she left me, I relinquished my claim as Alpha and thankfully it had worked. I was alone in my head for what felt like the first time ever as a wolf. But no matter where I looked, all I could see was Nessie's half naked body rapped around him and her saying those words, asking him to…

Urgh! I had trusted Seth. He had given me the day to make my decision, but he had still gone after Renesmee the first chance he got. It wasn't even midnight yet and he had already made his move. The worst part was even angry at him, I was angry at myself. Why hadn't I just said no to this at the start? I should have told her the truth as soon as my feelings for her started to change. Now she had given herself to Seth and my stupid childish fantasy about us saving ourselves for each other was ruined. All these years I should have been out being like every other guy my age, fucking anything that moved.

Ignoring my thoughts that told me that I should just go out and do that now, I kept running hard. I knew I was pushing my body to far, but I always recover quickly and the strain on my muscles was distracting me from my real pain.

I noticed that I had crossed state lines into Oregon and considered that maybe I should just keep running all the way through to California and get some warmth and sunshine. Maybe spend a few days on the beach relaxing and forgetting about the real world. But California is too close still, still on the West Coast. It would only take me a couple of days to get to Florida if I stopped to rest a few hours here or there.

Suddenly I picked up a scent of blood suckers and decided that the best thing to cure my heart ache would be to kill some fucking leeches! All that I could hope for now was that when I caught up to them their eyes were red because I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from killing them if they turned out to be Vegetarian. I pushed myself harder, looking forward to the thrill of the attack.

It took me a few hours but I eventually found them just outside a small town somewhere in Idaho. There were three of them lazing around, relaxing like they'd just finished a nice meal. I made sure to stay positioned so that the light breeze wouldn't give me away, stalking them while I worked out the best way to attack. It would be difficult but as long as I caught them off guard, I should be able to kill at least one of them before the others noticed what was happening. Finally one of them, the man, got up to and started to fool around, pulling up a small tree and throwing it off into the forest. The two women watched for a moment before looking away in boredom, continuing their conversation.

Realising that this was my chance, I sprang at him and tore at his throat, ripping at it and trying to disconnect his head from his body. I managed to rip it most the way off so he couldn't scream, but that was pretty useless when the sound of my teeth ripping at his flesh was so much worse. Before I knew what hit me, the two women pulled me off him, laughing as they threw me aside. I landed about 50 metres away, crashing into a tree so hard that it was almost uprooted. Before I had a chance to get to my feet they were on me again. They didn't seem to be bothered about their lost friend and they didn't seem all that eager to kill me. They were only slightly bemused by the giant wolf who had interrupted their rest.

I was fighting with all I have, but with both of them having a grip on me it was hard to do anything. I decided maybe I should cut my losses and just try to escape them, when suddenly I felt the searing pain of a bite on my leg. "Ew disgusting," drawled the blonde in an Irish accent, "He tastes as bad as he smells!"

"What did you expect, Rhiannon?" asked the ginger one. "He's probably one of those wierd shifter creatures we've heard rumours about."

I felt a moment of pride that these vamps from other parts of the country had heard of the pack but it was short lived. I was trying to focus on the fight, but the venom from blondies bite was beginning to effect me. Writhing with pain, part of me was saying that it would make it easier for everyone if I just let them kill me. Then Nessie could be with Seth without having to feel obligated to me. My dad would of course be upset, but he had my sisters still. The pack would be fine. They would have to decide who would take over as Alpha or maybe just leave Leah in charge. Maybe they would move back into one large pack under Sam. They would miss me for a while but everyone would move on. The Cullen's would be happier too as they wouldn't be tied to Forks so Nessie could be with me. They've never been stuck in one place for so long.

But I knew I couldn't really give in. If I was going to die, I would die fighting and hopefully kill at least one of these blood sucking bitches. With renewed energy I kicked out at the ginger one, making her lose her grip for a moment. Quickly I twisted my body, lunging at blondie. I had meant to bite at her but my teeth caught nothing but more of her stench, then Ginger was back and they were both having the time of their lives throwing me around like a ragdoll, taking a nip here and there, not for my blood but to simply inflict more pain. Why, oh why did I decide to take on three by myself? Now that my momentary urge to die had passed, I realised that I wanted nothing more than to live. To go home and fight it out with Seth. Be a fucking man for once and claim what is mine. But now it was too late and I was going to die alone in the middle of fucking Idaho at the hands of two bitch leeches. Would anyone know?

Soon my mind began to blur as the pain of there venom became too much for my body to handle. I felt myself laying on the cool forest floor and hoped that perhaps they had finally left me alone. I must have passed out because I could hear the screaching of metal and screaming in my dream, then all was quiet until a loud sorrowful howl broke through the silence.

**No, this is not an attempted cliff hanger! I was tempted, but we all knew that he was being followed and that I would never actually kill our Jacob so it seemed a little pointless!**

**I hope that all those doubting Seth's character in my story are happy to see that I have made him the good guy after all.**

**Please leave me a review.**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18 The Truth Part 2

**Sorry, I had to re-post this because I forgot to make this part 2. I couldn't think of another title and it kind of felt to me like a continuation of the last chapter.**

**Chapter 18 – The Truth: Part 2**

**NPOV**

_Jacob loves me? _I was completely shocked by what Seth had told me, but then somewhere deep inside me I realized that I had always known. How could I not have known? Like Seth had said, all the other Imprints were madly in love with each other. Why would it be different for us?

Now I just had to work out how I felt about all this. Could I love Jacob in that way too? Did I already love him? Of course I knew that I did love him; he is my best friend in the world so it's only natural that I love him. But was I in love with him?

I looked up at Seth and was surprised to see him smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I laughed nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be upset about all this?"

That made him chuckle quietly. "Honestly Nessie, as much as I love you, I have been waiting for this to happen since Jacob said he was ok with us dating!" I was so relieved to see that he was happy. At least this wasn't going to be awkward for us. Maybe I'd just found a new best friend to replace Jacob since he was… What was he going to be now?

To say that he would be my boyfriend now seemed weird. I knew that "boyfriend" would be the answer I would have to give, but it was so much more than that. Now that I knew the truth, I felt utterly stupid for not seeing it before. "So, what happens now Seth?" I asked, not sure whether I should go and find Jacob or let him calm down first.

"I go and find my Imprint!" Seth announced with a smile that made me pray for a moment that he would find her soon. Seth really did deserve to find happiness with that perfect someone that was out there.

"I don't want to sound completely self-absorbed Seth, but I was talking about me!" I replied with a giggle.

"Oh, um, yeah… of course. Sorry! I just feel really happy for you and I truly believe that this has all happened for a reason. My Imprint is out there and soon I'll get to meet her and then we'll all…" he struggled to find the words, staring off into space for a moment before his giddy smile returned and he finished, "We'll all just be happy Ness!" He grabbed me into a big bear hug, lifting me up and spinning me around.

His positivity was rubbing off on me and I was just beginning to believe that everything would be okay when out of nowhere I was knocked to the ground. Confused, I looked up to see my dad pinning Seth to the ground at the edge of the cliff, his hands around his throat.

"I TRUSTED YOU SETH!" he screamed, and I could see from Seth's bulging eyes that he was unable to breathe.

"Daddy, no!" I shouted, running over and pointlessly trying to pull him off of Seth. As expected, my Dad's rock-like didn't move even an inch, he simply growled louder. He seemed almost frozen and I got the impression that he was actually trying to control himself so that he wouldn't do Seth any permanent harm that he may regret. Thank goodness he and Seth were friends or this would've been so much worse.

Deciding there was no other way to stop him, I gently placed my hand on his face and began to replay the night's events. Of course I skipped the part where Seth had me up against the rock and my shirt was off. I just showed him that I had dragged Seth up there and tried to move things further between us. Then Jacob interrupting us kissing and Seth pleading with him before he took off. I showed him how Seth had made me see the truth of my feelings towards Jacob.

Slowly his grip began to loosen and Seth began to splutter as he gasped for breath. "Edward I'm so sorry!" he pleaded, not realizing that Daddy knew that he had done nothing to apologize for.

"No Seth, I apologize." Daddy said standing us and then helping Seth to his feet. "I only saw things second hand from Leah's version of Jacob's memory. I should have known he would blow things out of proportion." Daddy turned to smile at me, adding "I should have known to trust you more than that Nessie."

His belief in me made me feel guilty and I tried to hide my thoughts as I wouldn't reveal the parts of tonight that I had left out. Me being the aggressor, telling Seth that I wanted him sexually. Even the thought that I had done those things, whispered those words to Seth suddenly made me feel sick with guilt. What had I almost done to my Jacob?

As a look of disgust flashed onto my father's face and I realised that my mind had slipped, so I decided to just be upfront about it and keep moving before he could think about it too much. "Look I'm sorry Daddy, but I thought it was what I wanted and needed. I was wrong." I had to focus harder on shielding my thoughts as I realized that it _is_ what I want and what I need, just not with Seth. "Daddy, I know you're cross but right now all I want to do is talk to Jacob okay. Can you just hold off on being angry with me until morning?"

"I'm sorry but either way you are not going to be talking to Jacob for a while." He said, making me angry that he would try to keep me away from my Jacob at a time like this. Maybe I hadn't hidden my thoughts just now. Arching an eyebrow at me as if to ask what had hadn't managed to hide, he continued "Nessie, I'm sorry but Jacob's gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?" Where would Jacob go? Surely he would be back in the morning. We could talk to then. But my reassurances to myself stopped when I saw my dad turn to Seth and nod sadly at something that he had silently asked, causing Seth's face to screw up in a mixture of anger and grief. "What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this Nessie, but Jacob has a habit of running away when things don't turn out according to plan." Daddy answered, like that would explain everything. Noting my frustration with his answer, he continued. "He's run away Nessie. He relinquished he place as Alpha to Leah and gone."

"NO!" My dad put his arms around me as I began to cry. I couldn't believe that he would just leave like that? Surely he would stay so that we could work it out. Seth had told him that nothing was going to happen. How would I ever get him back?

"Don't cry sweetheart," Daddy tried to comfort me. "You mom and Leah went after him. I'm sure once he's calmed down he will listen to reason and come home." I could only hope and pray that he was right. I silently asked if he would just take me home, and he swept me up in his arms, inviting Seth to return with us to wait on any news.

Seth ran off quickly to phase and followed us back to the cottage. When we arrived, Seth was only moments behind us, fully dressed in his clothes from earlier. From his expression he had been blamed for all this by his sister, but all he would say was that Momma and Leah were on the trail and hoped to catch up with him soon. Thank goodness that they were both faster than Jacob. I felt slightly relieved and curled up on the sofa next to Seth to wait out the night. Soon Seth's steady heartbeat had lulled me into a fitful sleep.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping when suddenly the door flew open and I sat up quickly, calling for Jacob but it was just my Aunt Alice. I watched in confusion and she had a silent conversation with my dad, before he said "Nessie, you stay in this house with your aunt and wait for us to come home, ok?"

"No Edward, let her go too!" Alice demanded before I could even argue, then turned to me. "Nessie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know exactly what is going on; you know I can't see clearly when the wolves are involved. All I knew was that Bella needed Carlisle. He left with Jasper and Emmett to follow them, just in case." She paused for a moment, looking to my dad to check whether or not she should continue. After a moment she looked back at me with fear in her eyes… "Emmett just called. Jacob was attacked by some nomads. It's not good Nessie."

**BPOV**

_Please Jacob, wake up! _I was trying my hardest not to panic as I looked at his lifeless body on the forest floor, but I was failing miserably. Not only did I need to work out how I was going to save the life of my best friend, but I also had to process the fact that I had just been involve in my first ever physical confrontation with another vampire and that with Leah's help I had killed two women. I had no regret over killing them; I would kill as many as it took to protect my family but it was a strange feeling but it had left me with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I watched as Leah checked over Jacob, inspecting his wounds and pulse. "Bella, we need help! Do you have your phone?" she asked, snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head, realizing in my rush to get dressed and go after Jacob I had forgotten to pick it up. "Run and do something then. Think things that will get to Edward or Alice!"

It was as good a plan as any, so I ran quickly away from them, lifting my sheild and thinking as hard as I could for a few moments before heading back to Leah. "I hope that worked." I said nervously. "What do we do now?"

"You need to suck the venom out," Leah said with a look of disgust.

"No Leah, I can't! I'll kill him! I… I just can't." I just could not feed on my best friend. What if I lost control and accidentally killed him? Nessie would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself. I felt a pain in my chest that I hadn't felt since I was human and realized that even after all this time I still loved Jacob more than just as a friend.

Leah left Jacobs side and walked over to me and surprised me by pulling me into a big bear hug. Leah and I had never been close, but over the years we had formed an unlikely alliance. "Bella, I know you still love him," she said, shocking me that she knew something that I had only just realized myself. "But you have to do this or he _is_ going to die! You are the only one who can save him now."

That was just the pep talk that I needed to kick me into action. I ran to him and started assessing the wounds. He'd been bitten five times, four on his legs and once on his shoulder. I decided to treat his shoulder first as it was closest to his heart. As I bit down over the wound I nearly pulled back at the taste of his blood and the venom mixed together, it was like drinking paint stripper. Thankfully it had only been a quick bite and there was very little venom in his blood here, so I could move on to his legs within seconds.

I could feel Leah hovering and knew she would be battling her instincts to protect Jacob. Watching me as I appeared to be feeding on her Alpha would be hard for her to see so I was glad it was Leah with me and not one of the younger, more volatile wolves. I had to stop and listen to his blood pumping around to his body to decide which wounds to tackle next, managing to draw the venom from three bites in his left leg out of only one wound.

Finally I was finished and collapsed to the ground next to Jacob, feeling physically ill for the first time since my transformation. I put my arms around his neck and held him, stroking his fuzzy ear, whispering for him to be strong and pull through this for Renesmee and me. His heart was still beating but it was very weak. Leah curled up on this other side and hugged him from behind, using her new Alpha tone to order him to recover from this and take back his role as her leader. It made me realize that Nessie and I were not the only ones who loved him this strongly.

After what seemed like hours, I heard the sound of running feet, too fast to be human. Leah was on her feet and phased in a flash, ready to protect Jacob. It was far too soon for any help from home to arrive and I was frightened that we may encounter more trouble.

My worry was short lived though as I caught the scent of my adopted father and brothers a moment before they burst into the clearing. When I saw them I almost collapsed again with relief. Jasper ran to me, wrapping me in his arms and attempting to comfort me, sending me waves of reassurance and calm. Carlisle went straight to Jacob's side and began to check him. "Bella what happened?" he asked quietly.

Leah answered for me, now back in her human form and quickly putting on her shorts and vest. "He ran like he always does. He had finally decided to put an end to this nonsense with Seth and Nessie, but when he found them they were…" she paused, realizing that she was about to give intimate details about Nessie to her family. "… they were _together_. So he ran. He gave up his role as Alpha to me after he had ordered my to leave him. I went to get Bella and we've been tracking him for several hours.

"He must have picked up the scent of these vamps and decided to have some fun, but there were three of them and he couldn't take them all. He should have been able to take them easily but for some reason... He'd killed one of them, the male, but by the time we got here, the two women were just toying with him. He was already unconscious." I watched in envy as tears streamed down her face. I would love so much to be able to cry again.

"He's alive at least." Carlisle stated, not filling me with any hope.

"Bella sucked out the venom. She saved him." Leah told him proudly, smiling at me.

Carlisle looked up at me in shock, suddenly looking even more worried than before. "He is not out of the woods yet Leah. He has several broken ribs and I believe his right leg to be seriously fractured." He told her gravely. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Carlisle, just take care of Jacob. Please don't let him die." I pleaded, still feeling weak.

"Bella's not fine." Leah insisted, making everyone's eyes dart to me in shock. "She collapsed after she sucked out the venom and only moved again when she heard you coming. Look at her, she's sick!"

Suddenly Carlisle was at my side and running his hands over me as if looking for something to indicate my state of health. "No Carlisle, I'm fine. Vampire remember? We don't get sick." I said, trying to laugh it off.

"No Bella, Leah is right," Jasper said to him. "You're all over the place. Carlisle could it be an effect of the wolf blood?"

Carlisle looked stunned at the idea. "I suppose it could." He agreed. "No one has ever had more than a taste of the wolf blood before and survived to tell of its effects. It would make sense that the wolves would cause us damage as they exist primarily to kill vampires. How much did you ingest Bella?"

"As little as possible." I replied. "I was too worried about doing him more damage so I took only enough to rid him of the venom."

"Good Bella. You did a wonderful job and I believe you have saved his life." Carlisle told me proudly. "For now I think it best we find somewhere local to stay so both of you can rest and recover. I'd like to keep you monitored for a while, Bella.

"Emmett, would you call home and let them know what is happening please. Edward and Renesmee should probably join us here. Jasper could you and Leah finish disposing of the remains, and then find somewhere to buy Leah some more appropriate attire?" He shot her an apologetic look before explaining "I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us. It is too cold here for you to be in shorts." Leah just nodded in acceptance and set to work with Jasper.

We turned to Emmett as he finished his call home. "I spoke to Alice. Edward and Nessie will be leaving soon soon," he explained. As Emmett is the biggest of us, Carlisle asked him to carry Jacob. Emmett easily lifted Jacob's lifeless wolf form over his shoulders and we set off to the nearest town.

Within minutes we had found a secluded holiday lodge just outside of town where we could rest. Jacob was placed on the floor in the master suite, while I took one of the smaller rooms. I had wanted to stay with him but Carlisle had reasoned that it was safer if Jacob didn't smell vampires when he first woke up and therefore Leah would take care of him.

I was left on my own for a while so I simply lay in the bed and pretended to sleep. I felt cold and tired. It was such a strange feeling for me after all these years of strength and power. In an odd way it made me miss being human more than ever before. To be able to actually feel again. I just wanted to curl up and sleep it off.

After an hour, Carlisle came to tell me that Jacob had phased back to human but was still unconscious. Apparently that was a good sign as it indicated that his bones had likely healed completely already.

Now we just had to wait for the venom to leave his system completely. And Nessie to arrive.


	19. Chapter 19  Would You Lie With Me

**A little bit of insight on this chapter for you… I don't usually use music for inspiration but when I was writing this chapter I had the AMAZING Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol in my head. Such a beautiful song, I hope I managed to capture some of it for you.**

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Chapter 19 – Would You Lie With Me**

**NPOV**

It took forever for us to reach the lodge where Jacob and my Mom were recovering. We had received a phone call to say that they were both doing well, but I was still anxious to see them with my own eyes. The very idea that my vampire mother could get ill was so scary it managed to take my mind off Jacob.

_Jacob, _I thought to myself for the millionth time in the last hour. How did all this go so terribly wrong? I kept swinging back and forth between blaming myself, blaming Jacob, blaming my parents and the rest of the family for keeping me in the dark. All of this could have been so easily avoided with a little bit of honesty. But all of us had kept secrets. I hadn't even been honest with myself so I couldn't blame anyone else. All I could do was hope that Jacob survived this so I could make it up to him.

When I began to fall behind, my daddy lifted me onto his back and carried my piggy-back like when I was a child. I quickly fell asleep and was relieved when I woke up to find myself in the bed next to Jacob, who was still unconscious.

"Jacob?" I whispered, nudging him gently to see if he would wake up. When he didn't respond, I decided to go and find my Grandpa to get an update.

"Renesmee, you're awake!" Grandpa Carlisle said happily, coming over to give me a hug. "Now, I don't want you to worry okay? Jacob is going to be just fine. But if you could just stay with him, I believe his recovery will happen much faster."

"What do you mean?" How could I help Jacob heal?

"Nessie, this Imprint is even more amazing than I ever thought possible!" Grandpa told me excitedly as he led me back into Jacob's room. "Jacob's heart-rate was dangerously low and I was worried that despite your mother's best efforts and mine, we may still lose him. But since you arrived…" he trailed off with a laugh.

"What Grandpa?" I was getting caught up in his enjoyment of the situation, even though I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Nessie, since you arrived Jacob has made almost a full recovery!" He whispered excitedly. "From the moment you were laid down at his side, his heart has just been getting stronger and stronger. It is like he had almost given up but you being here has given him back his reason to live!"

My heart felt like it was going to explode. Could I really have that much influence over Jacob? Was he living for me? I laid down next to him and snuggled into his side, getting as close as possible. I barely noticed as Grandpa left the room, focusing on Jacob's breathing.

"I'm so sorry my Jacob" I whispered softly in his ear, remembering all those TV shows I'd seen about talking to people in comas. What that what was happening now? Was he in a coma or just sleeping? I'd have to ask Grandpa later. For now I was content to just lay with him, whispering in his ear. Telling him all the things that I would be embarrassed to say when he was awake. That nothing had happened with Seth. That though I had thought it was what I wanted, all I really wanted was the feeling I had when I was with him. That I was angry at him for not just telling me, but I understood that he didn't want to pressure me to fall in love with him.

I couldn't help but think back over the conversations we had had. When we had been out camping, he had told me! He had actually told me straight out that what we had together was better than Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy and I hadn't listened to him. I had heard what I had wanted to hear, that Jacob would always be with me. I hadn't realized that he had meant that he would always be with me in the way that Lizzie had Darcy.

I remembered how he had told me that everything in the universe had worked to bring my mom, dad and him together to created me, giving Jacob his Imprint and binding the Cullens and the wolf pack together, binding us all to make us stronger. How could I not have seen that simply being best friends would not be a tie strong enough to make our combined family unstoppable? Suddenly it occurred to me that the bond would be strongest if there was a child from our union, and I had an image of what our children would look like. A perfect mix of both of us, beautiful dark skin that would shimmer in the sunlight, Jacob's dark hair with my curls. I couldn't decide who's eyes they would have.

For a moment I felt a twinge of disappointment to think that maybe the only reason for Jacob to love me was for the sake of our families. Then I remembered how he had looked when he had found out that I liked Seth. He was so upset I had thought he was physically ill. If he only loved me for what I could offer the pack, then surely me being with Seth wouldn't be a problem. If I were attached to two of the wolves, that would surely have been better than just one to bind our families.

No. I wasn't going to question it any more. Jacob loved me and I had almost destroyed him. My ignorance and refusal to see what was right in front of me had almost led me to make the biggest mistake of my life. What if I had actually given my virginity to Seth? The very thought made me cringe now. I had thought I was ready. Why hadn't Alice tried to talk me out of it? I now understood why she had gotten excited when I explained how my heart would race more for Jacob than for Seth. As much as I wish she would have told me not to do it, I knew that I probably would have been more determined.

Slowly I began to drift back off to sleep, dreaming of Jacob. In my dream I wanted to touch him, to hold him and kiss him but he just looked at me with accusing eyes. I was crying, begging him to please listen to what I was saying, begging him to forgive me. He just stood there and watched me, not saying a word. I was shaking, realizing that I had lost him forever. I half knew that I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake up for fear that if I did I wouldn't ever see Jacob's beautiful face again. Suddenly I felt a warming presence, soothing me and calming me. Without moving his mouth, my Jacob began to tell me that it was okay, to stop crying and just talk to him.

I awoke with a start, looking up into Jacob's beautiful eyes which were staring at me with confusion. Seeing him awake at last just made me cry harder. Through my blubbering, I tried to tell him how sorry I was but he just shushed me, holding me tightly and rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh Nessie… It's all going to be okay, I promise. I don't care," he said, causing me to pull away from him. "I swear Nessie, if you and Seth are happy together then I am happy for you both. I'm sorry I overreacted." I tried to stop him, but still couldn't string two words together coherently.

"But where are we?" he asked with a laugh, clearly trying to distract us both from the uncomfortable conversation. "And why do I feel like I've done ten rounds in the ring with Emmett?" Suddenly his face dropped as he remembered what had happened. "How Nessie? What happened?"

There was a quiet knock at the door and Jacob tried to move off the bed, but I clung onto him for dear life and he just sighed and called for my mom to come in. Before I knew what had happened, there was a rush of wind and my mom was on the bed with us, clinging to Jacob's back as tightly as I was.

"Jacob I am so so sorry! If I could just have been a little faster." She was shaking as if crying and looked ill still, which shocked me. I was angry at myself for a moment, realizing that I hadn't even asked after her or Leah.

"It okay Bella, I'm fine I promise! Now what happened?" he demanded, pushing my mom off him slightly.

"They were being so cruel to you Jacob!" she cried. "They were just toying with you, killing you slowly. We got there just in time, but I thought we'd lost you already."

"Wait hang on, who's we?" he asked.

"Leah told me what had happened and we followed you. I was going to shout at you for running again and bring you home." She explained. "When we realized that you were tracking the nomads, we were as fast as we could but you were still around thirty minutes ahead of us. By the time we got there, it was almost too late." She paused, looking unsure what to say next.

"I… We… Leah and I, we killed them. But we didn't know how to fix you. I'm so sorry Jacob but I had to…" she stopped again, shaking with her dry tears.

"Jacob, momma had to suck the venom out of you." I finished for her, causing her to break down even further. "It made her sick and she collapsed. She's been sick ever since."

Suddenly Jacob let go of me completely, turning to my mom and pulling her into a big bear hug. An irrational part of me was jealous for a moment that he was holding her instead of me, but I understood.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered to her, stroking her back to soothe her. "You saved me!"

"But I had to feed on you Jacob!" she cried at him, before laughing suddenly and saying "It was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do in my life!"

Jacob laughed happily along with her, putting one arm back around me and holding us both to his chest. "Well at least I don't have to worry that you've gotten the taste for wolf blood now!"

"Definitely not Jacob, you have no worries there! And of course Carlisle is made up with the discovery that wolf blood is toxic to us!" she laughed back to him, slowly standing from the bed. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have interrupted. I just had to see that you were awake with my own eyes."

"Stay Bella," he pleaded, looking suddenly nervous to be alone with me.

"No Jacob, you two have a lot to discuss and I need to find Leah and let her know you're okay." She said, kissing him on the cheek then turned to me. "We're all going to head out for a bit to give you both some privacy, and I'll shield you both for the next hour. I know neither of you want Edward in your heads for this."

"Thanks Mom," I said as she disappeared from the room, shutting the door quietly. Now that I had Jacob alone, I couldn't think of how to begin. "Jacob, I'm sorry."

"No Nessie, don't." He stopped me. "Seth is a good guy and you have been dating for a while, I just want you to be happy."

"No Jacob, you don't!" I shouted. It was time for the truth.

**JPOV**

"I don't what Nessie?" I asked in confusion. Didn't she want me to be happy for her?

"Just shut up for a few minutes, can you?" she growled at me, shocking me into silence.

"Look, nothing happened between me and Seth, okay. We have had a long talk and decided to break up." Oh my God! Could it be true? Was it really over? What did this mean for me and Nessie?

"Oh, I'm sorry Nessie," I lied, trying not to smile.

"No you're not Jacob!" She laughed at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tell her what? Had Seth told her everything? I didn't want to say too much to her until I knew what she was referring to. "I've always told you the truth Nessie."

"Well that right there was a big fat lie Jake!" She laughed again. "You just said you were happy for me and Seth to have sex!" I forced a laugh but couldn't look at her. How could she say those words to lightly, like it was no big deal? My belief that her and Seth were sleeping together nearly led me to get myself killed.

"Okay Nessie, you've got me there. I just…" what could I say. I couldn't say that I thought she was too young because given the chance I would make love to her without a second thought. She had reached her maturity some time ago now and couldn't be judged in human years. "I want to you be happy, okay."

"Jacob, right here, right now… I've never been happier." She said, and there was something in her voice that made me turn and look her in the eye at last. The look in her eyes made my heart race. Could this be our moment at last? What exactly had Seth told her? I needed to hear it from her, so I waited for her to continue.

Dropping her eyes for a moment as if to gather her strength, she finally looked back up at me and asked, "When did it change Jacob? On our camping trip, or before? Is that why…" her eyes glazed over for a moment and I could tell that she was remembering how weirdly I had been behaving on the camping trip. How she had told me that we were best friends and that was all we'd ever be.

"Was that camping trip… were you trying to... Please tell me Jacob!" She begged me. I felt a bit bad, letting her struggle through this, remembering that when I had gone to find her last night, it had been to tell her the truth once and for all. Time to man up and get this all out in the open.

"Okay," I sighed heavily. "You really want to know everything, Nessie? Once this is out there, there's no going back." I warned, but she just nodded with a smile and I began to tell her. Everything. How I hadn't even realized how grown up she had become until Bella pointed it out. How angry Edward had been at first. That it wasn't until I heard her say that a friend was all I'd ever be that I actually realized that I did love her more than that.

I told her how hard it was for me when she went on her date with Lukas, that I had forced Seth to chaperone to keep an eye on him. How broken I had felt when she told me about her crush on Seth, that Bella had been there to help me through it.

Finally I got to last night. I told her about Seth's ultimatum, about Alice coming to me and telling me that Nessie did love me but didn't realize it yet. She looked shocked that Alice had told me that, but she let me continue. I told her that I was coming to find her to tell her everything, but then I had seen them on the cliff top, heard her words to Seth. I couldn't bring myself to explain to her how I had felt at that moment. She knew what those feelings had led to, so she must understand.

When I finally stopped talking, I just watched her. She was so beautiful as she sat there, thinking over my words. Different emotions were pulling at her features every few seconds. After a few minutes she brought her gorgeous brown eyes to meet mine, then smiled the most radiant smile I ever seen.

"I don't think I could pin point it myself," she said suddenly. "Like Alice said, I didn't realize what I was feeling." Wait… was she saying that she loves me too? "I told her that I wanted to sleep with Seth because I thought it was wrong that my heart raced more for you than it did for my boyfriend. It seems so obvious now…" she trailed off with a smile and a shake of her head.

I couldn't believe that it was true. She loves me back. She knows that it is part of the Imprint to love each other romantically and she is okay with that. She isn't feeling pressured to feel anything for me, she felt it already.

But what now? How do we move forward from here? Should I ask her out on a date? It seems a bit lame for us to go out on a formal date when we have known each other for our whole lives.

While I was running over all this in my head, Nessie sat watching me with an amused expression on her face, one eyebrow arched. Suddenly she sighed and said "Jacob! Will you just hurry up and kiss me already!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. In an instant we were moving towards each other. I reached up and put my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into me. When we were mere millimeters apart I stopped, gazing into her eyes and trying to burn this moment into my memory. The best moment in my entire life deserved to be remembered properly.

Finally, I brought my lips to hers and almost came in that instant at how amazing she felt. Her lips were so soft and sweet. I worried for a moment that I might have dog breath since I hadn't brushed my teeth since yesterday morning, but if I did she didn't complain. In fact she deepened the kiss, opening herself up to me and darting her tongue out to lick my lips. I followed her lead and soon we were making out like crazy, tongues battling each other as we tried to get as closer to each other. I hadn't even noticed that she was now sat straddling my lap until I felt her grind her hips into me, making me aware of the enormous hard on I was sporting.

Snapping back to reality, I knew that as much as I wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and have my way with her, we had to do this properly. I pulled back from her slightly and laughed at the growl she made as she tried to hold me to her.

"Nessie, we have to stop now." I struggled to speak as I tried to catch my breath.

"Why Jacob? I want you, all of you." She moaned, almost breaking my resolve.

"Because our first kiss is not going to be our first time Nessie!" I laughed at her. "You know I want to, but I want to do this right. Please?" She pouted at me in disappointment but nodded her head.

"I want to make this perfect Nessie, okay?" I explained. "You are the love of my life and I want to cherish every moment we have together. I know it'll be weird but I want to date you. Just because we both know where this is going to lead us, doesn't mean we should rush to get there straight away. I want to savor every moment we have together. I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Okay boyfriend," she giggled. "What do we do now?"

"We just lay her Nessie. I just want us to lie here together and forget the world for a while," I said to her, pulling her back down onto the bed and tucking her under my arm.

Life was perfect at last.

**Don't worry, that is not the end. It would make a lovely end I think, but there are still some unresolved issues left in my story. Bella, Seth, Leah. Life is not all about Jacob and Nessie you know! Stay tuned!**

**I would love for you to all review. I'm almost to 100! **

**Xx**


	20. Chapter 20  New Beginning

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**I have another story I've started working on which is going to be quite different to this. Again it will be Jacob and Nessie, but Nessie is an adult (therefore free to partake in any lemony scenes I choose to write) and there will be a darker twist to it with one of our favourite vegetarian vampires falling off the wagon. Uh oh!**

**To find out when I start posting "Crazy For You", you can follow me on my new(ish) Twitter account - Ellainaff, or just Favourite me.**

**Chapter 20 – New Beginning**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help pacing back and forth in my room, trying to work out why my feelings were so messed up. How could I still be in love with Jacob after all this time? I love Edward more than life itself, equalled only by my love for Renesmee. And yet, the thought of losing Jacob had brought me to my knees. I couldn't bear the thought of going on without him.

Thank God Leah had been there to snap me out of my panic attack. How had she known that I still loved him? I had to talk to her. Using my senses, I knew that she was outside talking to Carlisle. I had to walk through the open plan kitchen and lounge area, bumping into Edward who was anxiously waiting for me to talk to him.

"Bella my love," he said, moving to my side and pulling me into a bear hug. "Are you feeling yourself again? Should you be up and moving around." I felt so guilty that I was hiding these feelings for him, but I couldn't talk to him and explain them until I understood them myself.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise." I said, holding him tight for a moment, kissing his chest. "I really need to speak with Leah though. Do you mind?" Looking up into his eyes I could tell he was disappointed that I hiding something from him.

"Of course not," he answered with a forced smile. "I'll be waiting when you're ready."

I gave him a quick kiss and headed outside. Leah and Carlisle were mid-discussion about the effects of the wolf blood and possible ways that they might be able to test their theory. Since there was no vampire blood that they could use in their testing, the only other way would be for one of us to actually feed on the pack and that would never work for either party. They did taste truly disgusting and no wolf would never agree to being our guinea pig.

"Leah?" I said quietly. "Sorry to interrupt, Carlisle but could I have a talk with Leah?"

"Of course Bella, I should probably go and check on the kids anyway. Excuse me, Leah." He said, quickly disappearing into the house. Leah got up and started to walk away from the house so I guess she must have guessed what I wanted to talk about. She stopped when we were about a mile from the house and sat on a fallen tree, looking at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you so much Leah, for everything," I began nervously.

"No problem Bella. I had my own interests at heart though." She confessed. "Jacob is my Alpha, or will be once I hand back over to him."

"Yes but if you hadn't been with me I'd..." How did I say this without feeling like I was betraying Edward all over again? "Look, I would have just freaked myself out completely and Jacob wouldn't have survived. And if he had of died..."

"A little piece of you would have died with him?" Leah finished for me with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess. But how did you know Leah? I didn't even know." I still couldn't actually bring myself to say it.

"Look Bella, stop beating yourself up over this. Just because you still love Jacob doesn't mean you are betraying Edward in any way." She sounded exasperated that she had to explain this to me. "As part of the pack, I get to see what goes on in everyone's minds that they would never express out aloud. It helps me to understand others better.

"Jacob loves you too and that doesn't mean that he is betraying Nessie or that he ever wants to be with you again." Again I felt a little rush when she told me that he loves me too. How could that not be a betrayal? "This is why I had to leave Sam's pack. Sam Imprinted on Emily and I know that he loves her with everything he is. It hurt me so much when he left me for her. But do you know what hurt me the most Bella?" She asked and I had no idea what could hurt her more than losing her love.

"It's that I know for a fact that he still loves me as much as he ever did." I was shocked to hear her say that. Sam was more in love than anyone I'd ever known. He was totally devoted to his wife, so how could he still love his ex? "Knowing that no matter what I did, no matter how much he loves me he was always going to love her more..." Leah's voice trailed off and I was shocked to see a single tear run down her cheek.

"Leah, I'm so sorry!" I felt so terrible for her that she had lived for so long with this hanging over her, never able to move on and never finding her own Imprint to make her feel complete. "But how does that compare to me. I never Imprinted on Edward, I just fell in love with him."

"So you don't believe that Edward was meant for you? He's not your soul mate?" she asked, arching one eyebrow at me in amusement. "Bella, Imprinting is just pointing out our soul mate for us, not making them our soul mate. If you didn't still love Jacob, do you think there would be any chance that you would have encouraged him to pursue your daughter?"

"I guess not," I conceded. "So, me loving Jacob is what?"

"It's just part of life Bella," Leah explained. "Why should we be able to love more than one child, both of our parents but only one man? I really hope that one day I'll find someone that I can love as much as I love Sam so that I can move on. But some people are lucky enough to find a soul mate and that love is stronger than anything else. It doesn't cancel out all of our other loves, Bella; it just pushes them into the background."

"Wow, I'd never thought about it like that. Thank you. You're right, Leah. Edward is my soul mate, and I will always love Jacob too." I was so relieved that Leah had made this all make sense to me.

Heading back to the house, feeling that after all this time Leah and I might have become friends at last, I knew I needed to speak to Edward. As we arrived at the house, Leah turned and gave me a hug. "Good luck Bella. I'm thinking about Seth naked so you can be sure that he doesn't know, okay?"

"Thank you so much Leah," I said, hugging her again quickly before heading into the lodge. Edward was were I left him, reading a newspaper. I walked up behind him, knowing he could sense me there but was giving me a chance to begin when I chose. I leant over behind him to hug his back, taking a deep breath and sighing at how good it felt to hold him. "Edward, my love?"

"Are you ready to speak to me now Bella?" he asked quietly. I felt so bad that I had been hiding something from him and he knew it but had not challenged me.

"I am sorry that I have been so distant from you since you arrived," I began.

"Bella, I understand." Edward said around in my arms and pulling me down into his lap. "You nearly lost Jacob, it must have been so scary for you."

"Yes, I have never felt like that before Edward." I said looking away from him. "I totally panicked. If Leah wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"You would have saved him Bella," Edward told me confidently. "You couldn't have let him die Bella, I know that."

"But Edward, I realised... Leah said..." I couldn't bring myself to say it to him.

"You love him?" Edward asked quietly. Taking my gasp as confirmation, he continued "Bella, I have always known you loved Jacob. Remember the night of the battle against Victoria? I knew then that you loved him. But it doesn't matter Bella. You chose me. And he chose Renesmee."

"So you don't hate me?" I couldn't believe that Edward had known all along.

"On the contrary Bella, I love you more!" With those words I knew that Leah was right, Imprinting or not, Edward is my soul mate.

**SPOV**

When I heard from Nessie via a phone message to let me know that everyone was ok and that she and Jacob were finally together, I was so happy for them both. I knew that I should be sad to lose Nessie but just as before, all I could feel was happy and optimistic. Now that all was right in my world, I knew that things would start to happen for me.

I had decided that I was no longer going to sit around and wait for my life to come to me; I was going to go and take it. I had already enquired about starting at the community college in Port Angeles next semester, and was planning to use some of my savings to take a holiday. I hadn't decided where yet. Maybe I'd just jump in my car and drive.

But first I had to clear the air with Jacob. As my Alpha, I had to make sure he was okay with me leaving. As soon as I got Nessie's message, I jumped in my car and drove through the night to get to Pocatello, the main town near where they were staying. I had to stop for petrol, so after filling up I walked to the local information centre down the block to get directions to the lodge.

As I walked into the information centre, I noticed a pretty girl working at the back of the office. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was disappointed that she wasn't at the help desk so that I could talk to her. Walking up the desk, I tried to greet the lady there as politely as I could despite my focus being on the girl.

"Are you visiting the Reservation?" she asked me.

"Reservation?" I asked. I hadn't been aware that there was a reservation nearby and was amused that she would assume I was headed there. "No, I'm meeting up with some friends who are staying nearby."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, clearly embarrassed by her assumption being wrong. "You just look so much like Billy! Annie, come here and meet this man, doesn't he look like Billy?" she called and I was happy when the pretty girl stood and started to walk towards us. As she did she looked up at me and everything stopped.

I couldn't even think or speak. All I could do was stare at her beautiful face. Suddenly I became aware that I was laughing hysterically and the older woman was looking between me and the girl, Annie she said her name was. Annie... What a perfect name! Thankfully, Annie apparently didn't think I was crazy and was laughing right along with me, her eyes sparkling as she stared right on back at me. My Imprint was just perfect!

"Hi!" I said at last, trying to regain my composure. "I'm Seth."

"Annie." She answered me, reaching out to shake my hand. As our hands met, there was a jolt of electricity that passed between us. I knew it would happen from seeing it in the minds of the pack, but the feel of the real thing was so much more. She gazed at our hands in wonder, glancing up at me as if to check if I felt it too.

The poor lady standing beside us must have been feeling uncomfortable because she suddenly cleared her throat, and then made my day by asking "Annie, do you want to take your break now?"

Annie just smiled and walked around the counter, never taking her eyes off me. "Sure, I'll see you later Deb," she answered as we walked out the door.

"How long do you have?" I asked, anxious to spend as much time with her as I could.

"An hour, but if I'm late it won't really matter. It's quiet today." She answered with a shy smile, before nervously asking "Who are you?"

"Seth," I answered with a laugh. "I'm so happy to finally find you." I knew that she would probably freak out because I was being too forward but I didn't care. Now that I had found her I was never going to let her go. "Could you show me the way to the lodge? I'd really love for you to meet my family."

"Ummm, okay." She answered. "Are you sure you're not related to Billy?"

"Billy who?" I asked "Not Billy Black, he's a family friend."

"No Billy Reba, my cousin." She answered, looking thoughtful as she gazed at my face. "Are you Quileute?"

I was shocked that she could recognise my tribe, but thought maybe it was to do with the Imprint. "I am. How can you tell?"

"There is an old woman, Lydia, at the reservation who is Quileute. She has lived out there for as long as anyone can remember. Her children and grandchildren, we all look like her... like you." She answered me. _We?_

"You!" I was speechless for a moment. "You're Quileute?"

"Well, partially." She answered. "I'm mostly Shoshone."

"Either way, I'm just so happy I found you!" I replied as we turned onto the road where the lodge was.

"You said that before," she said and I knew I should back off so I didn't freak her out. "Does that mean you've been looking for me? How did you know I existed?"

"Annie, I promise to explain everything to you, just not yet." I said, hoping that she would accept my answer for now. "First I want you to meet Nessie and Jacob."

"Are they your brother and sister?" she asked.

"No, my sister Leah will be there too, but Jacob is my friend but he is like my big brother and Nessie is my..." how did I explain Nessie? I wanted to be completely honest with her about everything. "Well she is my ex-girlfriend, but she and Jacob are together now."

"Wow that sucks. I'm sorry." She said. "How long ago did you two break up?"

_Complete honesty, _I told myself. "Actually it was 2 nights ago, but they're meant to be together. I'm really happy for them. In fact, I kind of helped them get together."

"That must have been hard for you, Seth."

"Not really, I knew it was going to happen so it was kind of a relief that I don't have to wait anymore." I said truthfully. "And if I hadn't have ended it with Nessie, then I would never have found you!"

"I still don't get it, but I think I'm glad you found me too Seth." She said and I thought my heart was going to explode.

**JPOV**

"We are going to have to go and make an appearance soon Ness." I said, pulling away from yet another amazing make out session. This was how we'd spent the entire time since I woke up, aside from the occasional toilet break. Bella had arrived with food for us a couple of times, looking at us both like she wanted to say something, but just gave us the food and said again how happy she was for us.

We'd heard an argument yesterday between her and Edward about letting Nessie and I be in here alone together now that we were officially together, but Bella put her foot down like I'd never seen before. Thank God for Bells!

"No Jacob, please!" Nessie begged me. "I just want to stay in our bubble for a little longer."

"I'd love to Nessie, but I can hear Seth's car coming and I'm sure he'd like to see us after driving all this way." I could see from her face that she was excited to see Seth, and felt a pang of jealousy.

"Okay then," she said with a huff, lifting herself off the bed and trying to straighten her hair. "I need to freshen up before I'm seen in public though, I'll meet you outside in a few." She said, walking into the en suite.

I headed out to the main room of the lodge to find Edward and Carlisle deep in conversation. "Nice to see you up and well, Jacob." Carlisle greeted me cheerfully.

"Thanks Carlisle, I feel great." I said happily, and could tell from the cringe on Edwards face that he knew exactly why I felt so good. "I can hear Seth's car arriving so I thought we should come out and see him."

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath, before trying to say exactly what I was expecting, "Jacob, could I just say one thing about you and Nessie..."

"Edward, I already know." I cut him off. "Let me assure you that I am in no rush to push our relationship. I just want to take things slowly and get to know each other as a couple."

Edward just nodded, looking relieved that he didn't have to play the overbearing father role yet again. Then he cocked his head for a moment, a big smile suddenly appearing on his face as he announced, "Seth is not alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Has he brought my dad?"

"Just wait and see." Edward laughed, heading out the door to meet him. As I followed him out, I could see that there was a girl sitting beside him and both of them were beaming at each other.

"He hasn't?" I asked in amazement, unable to believe he had found her so quickly.

"He has! And I think you'll be quite interested to hear about her." Edward said with a knowing grin.

I ran down to where Seth was parking his car, staring at this girl. She was gaping at me, probably shocked by my size. She was quite pretty and oddly looked a little like Rachel. "Seth! Oh my God! Congratulations!" I shouted, pulling him from the car. He hugged me back quickly before running to the other side of the car to open her door for her.

"Jacob," he said as he helped her out of his car, "I'd like you to meet Annie. Annie, this is Jacob."

She just stood there staring for a minute. She seemed to realise she was staring and shook herself out of it. "I'm very pleased to meet you Jacob."

"Jacob," Seth said excitedly. "Annie's grandmother is Quileute! She lives on the Fort Hall Reservation outside of town!"

"Wait, what? You're Quileute!" I couldn't believe that Seth had found a Quileute girl to Imprint on so far from home.

"Yes, I'm part Quileute," she confirmed. "I recognised the physical trait's in Seth straight away, but now that I have seen you, Jacob... I think we may be cousins."

**Yay! Seth has Imprinted at last. He really deserved it after being in the middle of Jacob and Nessie for so long.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters this story is going to have; at a guess I'd say maybe 1 or 2 and an epilogue. With Nessie and Jacob finally getting their shit together, there really isn't much more to tell. I've started to wrap things up now and haven't decided whether or not to leave things open for a sequel or not? What do you think?**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21 Lydia's Story

**Thanks and love to all my reviewers. We're almost to the end now and I'm feeling a bit sad now! **

**Here is the full story behind Annie's Grandma. Enjoy!**

**Chapter – Lydia's Story**

"...Jacob, I think we may be cousins." She said, staring up into my face in amazement.

"You look like Rachel!" Was the first thing that popped into my head. "Seth, she looks like Rachel right?"

"She's beautiful Jake." Seth sighed, obviously still overwhelmed by the power of Imprinting. He was going to be no help to me in figuring this out.

"You're right Jacob, there is a definite family resemblance." Edward confirmed for me, a look of confusion crossing his face. With his mind reading capabilities, it is rare that he is ever confused about anything. That at least made me feel better about being so dumbfounded. "She doesn't know any more than you, though."

"Who's Rachel?" Annie asked, gazing in wonder at both Edward and Carlisle. Although it was overcast, it was still a bright day and their skin was glowing slightly. Picking up on my thoughts, Edward quickly motioned to Carlisle, who nodded and they excused themselves, rushing back into the house.

"Sorry Annie, this must be as weird for you as it is for me!" I laughed. "Rachel is one of my sisters."

"Wow! And you look like my cousin, Billy. So you think it's true? We're related?" she asked in excitement, looking at Seth like she couldn't believe her luck to have found him and me all in the one day.

"I don't know, honestly. But you _do_ look like my sister." I said to her, not wanting to raise her hopes. "Who was your grandmother?"

"Well, her name is Lydia Mannock, but I don't know her maiden name, just that she is Quileute." She said, before suggesting "Why don't you come and meet her?"

I didn't need any more encouragement than that. We quickly rounded up Nessie and Leah, piling into Seth's little car and heading off down the road towards the reservation. I could feel a wave of nervous energy coming from Leah and could tell that with Seth finding his Imprint and some long lost family, she was hoping that maybe she would finally find her soul mate too.

"Leah?" I whispered quietly to her, aware that the only person who wouldn't hear me was Annie. "I hope he's there for you."

She turned and looked at me with a nervous smile, not sure what to say. "Thank you Jacob." She whispered then leant over and gave me the warmest hug I'd ever had from her. "But first can you please take back what you said... be Alpha again."

Looking deep into her eyes, I could see the pain and pressure that I had forced upon her when I had made her Alpha against her will. She was the best Beta I could ever have wished for, but she didn't want to be any more than that. She didn't want to have Sam in her head again. She just wanted to get on with her life. I then realised what this would do to Leah, this new hope, if she didn't find her Imprint here. Would this break her even more than she was already?

Without saying a word, I felt my body and mind register that I am the true Alpha and the magic swirled around us as the power returned to me. Seth gasped in shock as he felt the rush, pulling off the road quickly as the power shift made him dizzy. "What's wrong, Seth?" Annie asked in concern. I could already see the love in her eyes as she looked at Seth, trying to figure out what had made him stop so abruptly.

"Nothing Annie, everything is as it should be again." He said, turning and smiling at me and Leah. Slowly he pulled out onto the road again.

"I guess that's another one of those things that you're going to explain to me later?" she asked with a laugh. This girl was so happy and relaxed that I had to laugh with her as I realized how perfect she was for Seth.

Leah and Nessie must have understood my thoughts and they too began to laugh. "See Seth," Nessie said happily. "The other night you were right in what you said to me. It all happened for a reason. All is right in the world now."

"Yep, I have to say I told you so!" he laughed back at her smugly, glancing in his mirror at Leah before adding, "But I don't think fate has quite finished yet. There is still one more to find."

After that, Seth, Leah and I settled into a thoughtful silence while Nessie and Annie got to know each other. I could almost feel jealous of the way she was raving about what an amazing guy Seth was and how lucky Annie was to find him, but Nessie kept shooting me little smiles and winks that just made my heart ache for her. I knew that I needed to go and meet this mysterious Quileute woman and find out what she meant to my family and the pack, but all I wanted to do was get back into bed with my girl and kiss her until she couldn't take any more.

Finally we arrived at the reservation and Annie quickly directed us to her grandmother's home. When we knocked at the door, I felt slightly nervous at what we might find but when the door opened, I looked up into the face of a woman with my father's eyes. Her eyes went straight to Annie and lit up as she greeted her, pulling her in for a hug. As she let go, her eyes finally moved to take in the rest of us and when her eyes fixed on me she froze, dropping to her knees and crying out... "Ephraim?"

_What the hell? She did know my grandfather! _I couldn't get my head around that fact that this woman had just called me by my grandfather's name. I could see the family resemblance and knew that we had to be related but she was far too young to be able to recognise my grandfather from when he was my age.

Then a number of things hit me all at once... this woman knew my grandfather, she looked far too young to have a granddaughter the age that Annie was and she had an overwhelmingly familiar scent... Wolf.

Apparently, I had been slow in coming to this realisation. Probably being called Ephraim had shocked me for a moment. But then I saw that Leah was on her knees in front of this woman, holding her and crying, and I realised the implications for Leah. This woman was obviously able to phase like us, and yet she had children and grandchildren, a family. Everything Leah ever wanted.

"Another girl?" Lydia asked, looking at Leah in wonder. "I thought I was the only one!" She lifted Leah to her feet and invited us all into her home, her gaze once more lingering on my face in disbelief.

Once she had us all inside, she spent some time making us all comfortable, making tea and sandwiches while joking warmly that she knew we must be hungry. Eventually she came and sat down across from us, slowly looking into each face. Finally she stopped on Seth and a small smile played at her lips. "So, you've picked my granddaughter have you boy?"

"I, er... well, yes I have. I will make her happy." he stuttered at first, but finished proudly, earning a nod of approval.

"And I suppose you are still looking?" she asked of Leah.

"I didn't think it could happen. I thought I couldn't..." Leah shook with her silent tears as she acknowledged her deepest fear. "I thought I was barren."

"I did too but you will find him, I promise you that." Lydia said with conviction, making Leah smile a smile that I hadn't seen on her face since before Sam found Emily.

"You I don't know about." She said to Nessie. "You are obviously not Quileute! You're not human. You're nothing I've ever come across before, but you clearly belong to him, so I assume that you are okay?" Nessie nodded in excitement, clearly just loving that she got to be here for this moment.

"And you?" she asked, finally turning to me. "You are not my Ephraim. You are not little Billy. Who are you?"

"I am Jacob," I answered simply. "Ephraim was my grandfather, Billy is my father. But who are you?"

"I always believed that one day they would find me," she sighed in resignation, like she was finally letting go of something that she had been holding onto for a long time. "I suppose that is what kept me going all these years. My name is Lydia Black. Ephraim was my brother, my twin."

I was stunned. I had never heard that my grandfather had had a sister, let alone a twin. I had been told that twins ran in our family but never knew who that referred too. But I knew there was more to the story. "And you are one of us?" I asked although I already knew the answer. She looked sadly over at Annie, and I realised that she had carried this secret for decades, not even sharing it with her family. "Are there others?"

"It has been only me for so long," she said, looking tired. "Recently though... I think there are Cold Ones are nearby. Some of my boys, they are growing so quickly. I don't know what I am to do with them."

I wasn't sure if it was too soon to discuss this in front of Annie, and asked her if we should talk privately, but she answered that if Annie was to be with Seth, she would soon learn anyway, so I told our story. Poor Annie looked more confused than ever, but seemed to be content to just sit close to Seth, taking comfort in the Imprint bond.

"You're right. There were some Cold Ones. I came across them two nights back and tried to kill them but there were too many for me and I nearly ended up being killed in the process. Leah and Bella, Nessie's mom, they caught up in time and finished them." I explained, trying to ignore Annie's shocked gasps.

"Her mother?" Lydia asked, turning to Nessie. "What are you that you're mother can come to the rescue of such a strong wolf? Alpha, I assume?" I nodded in response.

Nessie sat up proudly before answering Lydia straight, "My father, Edward, is from the family of Cold Ones that agreed to Ephraim's treaty. I am half human. My mother was turned after my birth. To this day, the treaty is maintained by _both_ sides of my family." Hearing her refer to the pack as her family filled me with such happiness I almost forgot all about Lydia. I couldn't believe that a little over 24 hours ago I'd been ready to give up hope completely.

"One of them came to your aide? Against one of their own?" Lydia asked me in shock, unsure what to believe.

"The treaty is still in place only in name. We now have an alliance, a friendship. Since I Imprinted on Nessie, they have become our family. Together we are too strong for any others to challenge." I said with pride, knowing that this alliance that we had formed would protect my tribe in a way that the wolves could never have managed alone. "Carlisle, the eldest, is staying with us near the town, along with Nessie's parents. Their presence may well be effecting you're family."

"I must say that when we agreed the treaty, we never imagined that it would come to this." She laughed, and I realised I had been holding my breath, unsure of her reaction. "Oh well, as long as the tribe is protected."

"If I may ask Lydia,' Leah interrupted. "What happened to you? How are you here?"

"I suppose I do owe some sort of explanation," she answered, settling back in her seat the way my father does before he begins telling our tribal stories beside the bonfire. I settled myself back, resting my arm around Nessie's shoulders, eager to hear Lydia's story.

"When the Cold Ones came, Ephraim was the first to change. I was so frightened for him. We didn't know what was happening. A few weeks later, I began to have the sweats and I too began the change. At first we didn't know why it was happening, but we knew the stories of the warriors taking the spirit of the wolf to defend the tribe.

"There were five of us when we finally came across the Cullen's. They kept managing to evade us, they seemed to be able to read our minds, to know when we were approaching. We stalked them, planning how we were to attack them. They seemed determined to avoid us at all costs. Then they changed tactic suddenly and began to speak to us. How they knew that we were human we did not know. But they could read our thoughts and tried to answer our questions. Ephraim didn't want to listen. He wanted to simply kill them and be done.

"But there was something about them. I tried to stay off to the side, to observe them. They did not behave like other Cold Ones. I stalked them at times. I seemed to be able to hide my thoughts from them, and so was able to stay undetected if the breeze was right. They were so human. The woman, she was so caring towards the others, like a mother.

"I followed their leader and found out that he was a doctor. That he worked to heal humans, that he seemed to truly want to help. I spoke to Ephraim and he agreed to meet with him to discuss their offer of a treaty.

"Before that meeting was to take place, there was a terrible accident. My husband, Quil and I got into a terrible fight. I hadn't told him the truth about my other nature, and he believed that I was being unfaithful. I got so angry that I phased. Before I knew what had happened, he was laying dead in my arms." She stopped then, tears streaming down her face as she remembered this tragedy.

"I lay with him for hours. I was so ashamed of what I had done. We were supposed to protect our people, and yet I had been the one to bring harm to the very man I loved. I laid him out where I knew that Ephraim would find him and I left. I ran as a wolf for days. I had no food and no money or clothing. I didn't know where I was headed or why I didn't just lay down and die but something just kept pulling me forward. After weeks of walking and searching, I stopped by the river to consider throwing myself in. As I sat by the bank, a canoe came passed and I looked up into the eyes of my Rey and found my reason to live.

"He somehow knew that there was something about me, that I wasn't what I appeared to be. He sat in his canoe watching me, talking quietly to me in a language I couldn't understand. But I knew that he was trying to comfort me, to let me know that everything was going to be okay. I phased back to human right there in front of him and he wrapped me up, carrying me back here and taking care of me. He never told anyone about me, just that he had found me wandering alone and taken me in.

"So many years I have been waiting for this day, when my Ephraim would come and find me. But instead fate has brought me his grandson and his friends. And it is at the time I truly need you too." She suddenly looked upset. "Please Jacob, please take care of my boys. This is such a confusing time for them."

"Of course, Auntie," I assured her and she beamed at me. "We could send you some of our most senior wolves, or your boys could come to La Push. It may help them to understand it better if they learn more about us."

"I think you are right, Jacob" she quickly agreed. "You seem so young for so much wisdom. May I ask how old you are?"

"I am twenty-five, but I began my phasing at just 16." She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What happened to my brother? Did he live well?"

"He did Auntie. He is loved and remembered by all the tribe as one of our great chiefs." I told her honestly. "Your pack had become something of a legend until recently, when the Cullen's returned to Forks and we began to change again."

"I suppose that is what has kept me going all these years." Lydia spoke again. "Knowing that this could happen to by grandchildren and they would have no idea how or why. They wouldn't know that they needed to protect their family."

"Do you still phase yourself?" My curiosity got the better of me. "You obviously have aged a bit, but you look far too young."

"I stopped phasing for a few years when I first came to live here. I was too scared that I would harm my new family" she explained. "Then one day I was out walking by myself and got lost, so I phased so that I could follow my scent back to safety. It felt so good that I decided to allow myself to keep doing it, but only when I was away from home alone. I stopped during my pregnancies and while my children were young, but when they became old enough to take care of themselves, I began again."

"So if you had continued to phase regularly, you would probably have remained looking the same age forever?" Nessie asked, looking at me in excitement. My thoughts had been the same... It may truly be possible that if I keep phasing, I could live forever with my Nessie! An eternity of heaven on earth.

We kept talking for a while until Annie announced that she would have to get back to work if she wanted to keep her job. We said our goodbyes, promising that I would visit again before we returned to La Push. I was determined to get Lydia to agree to visit us soon so that she could see Billy and the elders.

As we got to the door, it opened and I thought for a moment that I had opened the wrong door and was looking into a mirror, but the image was somewhat smaller. This must be my cousin Billy that they had talked about. He froze with his hand raised as if to knock and stared at me in shock, before stuttering, "Gr... Grandma? I, um... Who...?"

"Billy, I'd like you to meet your cousin." Lydia announce proudly to him. His eyes drifted away from me at last and he looked at Annie, his eyes pleading her to explain.

"Cousin's? I know we have a big family, but I was sure I'd met everyone." He answered, eying Seth.

"Billy, this is Seth, my new... friend. These are his friends Nessie, Leah and our cousin Jacob. They're Quileute. They're Grandma's family from La..." her voice drifted off and she watched in wonder as Billy's eyes turned on Leah.

All I could think was, finally!

**Yay for Leah! I had to find her someone after all this, and who better than a mini-Jacob! Leah deserves the best after all this waiting around worrying!**

**Please review!**

**xx**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22  The Question

**So I know it has been forever, but I have been trying to work out how to best wind up this story. This was going to by the ending, but I found I had far too much left to cover, so there will be more! As with Seth and Nessie's relationship, I'm going to skip all the boring dating bits and get to the good stuff. We are picking back up 6 months later and our favourite couple are off camping again... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 – The Question**

**JPOV**

_Just ask! Do it now! _I told myself, dropping suddenly to my knee. "Um, Nessie?"

"Oh, sorry Jake. What did you drop?" she asked, looking around at forest floor.

"Nessie, I didn't drop anything. Come here." I say, reaching out for her hand and pulling her too me. I know I can do this but I wrap my arms around her waist for a few seconds to build my strength. I don't know why I'm so nervous. You'd think asking Edward would have been the hard part but he had just laughed and slapped me on the back, saying he gave me his permission when he didn't kill me after he found out Imprinted on his baby girl.

Then I'd had to go and talk to Bells. No matter what happened between me and Renesmee, I knew that Bella and I would always share something special and I wanted to make sure she was happy before I actually took this big step.

************* 3 days earlier *************

"Bells, I have to ask you something." I said nervously.

"Jake, what's wrong? You seem nervous." She could always tell my moods so easily.

"I... Um, I talked to Edward this morning, and he was ok with it but you're my best friend Bells, well aside from Nessie of course but I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable..."

"Jacob! You're rambling. What are you trying to say? What did you talk to Edward about?" she asked with an amused smile, before her eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh. My. GOD! You are going to propose aren't you?" Suddenly I was bowled over and Bella was lying on top of me, hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Jacob, I am so happy for you! How are you going to do it? When?" she demanded, making me laugh.

"So I take it I have you're approval then Bells?" I laughed.

"Jacob, I would never give away my daughter to anyone less!" she beamed at me, looking beautiful as always. "I can't exactly complain anyway, Jacob. I have been married to Edward almost for almost seven years."

"I know Bells but we've come a long way since then haven't we," I said, almost acknowledging the unspoken love between us. I knew that Bella and I would always love each other dearly and I was okay with that. After Bella had rescued me and read in Leah's mind that Bella had admitted that she still loved me, I had worried that I was being unfaithful to Nessie's love. I had always known that I would love Bella until the end of my days. She was my first love and my best friend.

But somehow, Renesmee was also my first love and my best friend. The way I felt for Bella was something entirely different. In a weird way, I sometimes thought that maybe I loved Bella more because she had given me my Nessie but I knew that wasn't true. Yes, Bella had given me Ness, but Nessie _was _Nessie! It sounds kind of stupid to say, but it was true. And it wasn't just because she is my Imprint, Nessie is absolutely perfect in every way imaginable. She was just like another half of me, wrapped up in a really sexy girls body!

When Bella had finally chosen Edward, I thought I had been broken beyond repair. I turned wolf and ran for weeks. But when I thought Renesmee had chosen Seth, I had wanted to die. I had even considered letting those bloodsuckers end me but had eventually realised that no matter what happened, I would never give up fighting for her. Nessie had so much more than my heart, she had my soul. It kind of helped me understand what Bella had gone through all those years ago when Edward left, why no matter how good I would have been for her I could never have been enough because I wasn't meant for her. She needed him to be complete and once she was complete she had Nessie for me. It's like the Gods had this grand plan on how it would all work out for the best and we were just the pieces moving around on their game board.

I said a little silent thank you to the Gods once again for their intervention, then focused on telling Bells all about my plans. How I wanted us to be married just after she graduated and my plans for building us our own place in La Push, but in a remote wooded area which was not far from the border so was still quite close to her family home.

"Jacob, honestly don't worry about trying to keep her close to us." Bells said, shocking me that she wouldn't want to keep Nessie as close to her as possible. "I'm not trying to get rid of her or anything Jacob," she laughed at my expression. "It's just that I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to stay in Forks. We have only stayed so close for so long because of you and Renesmee. We don't plan to move far, but far enough away that we won't be recognised."

"No Bella! Please don't leave!" I begged, suddenly desperate not to lose her.

"Jacob, relax. We will only be a couple of hours away and we can see each other all the time still. Plus, you're not going to want to be Alpha forever are you? You and Nessie are going to have an eternity together, so once you two are done here you can come with us. Just imagine Jake, we have forever to explore the world together!"

I had to admit, it did sound good. I had never thought much about how long I would stay with the pack as Alpha. I figured that once the Cullens move away, most of us would stop phasing and return to our normal lives. That would never happen with me because I was going to have Nessie with me forever, which of course meant that I would never age. Eventually I would have to move on to avoid suspicion from the outside world. The Elders would of course know the truth and they could keep an eye on things for me.

"So where are we going first Bells?" I asked, trying to imagine us all out in the world exploring all those places they make you learn about in school.

"Well, first of all I think we need to go to a jeweller and buy my daughter the perfect ring!" She laughed, dragging me back toward the house.

_Oh shit! I really have to do this now!_

_***********back to Jacob on the ground freaking out******************_

"What on earth are you doing Jake?" Nessie laughed, trying to pull me back up to my feet.

"No, just... Nessie I... Fuck it!" _Why the fuck cant I get these fucking words out? _I had been waiting to do this my whole fucking life and now that the moment had come I was royally screwing it up. "FUCK!"

Nessie started laughing at me and rested her hand on my cheek... _Relax Jacob. Talk to me._

"Okay," I huffed, taking a deep breath. "Nessie, you know that you're my Imprint and I love you and we're going to be together forever and I love your mom and dad even though they are vampires and fuck I love your whole family Nessie and ..."

_Jake, you're rambling!_

"I know, I'm sorry Ness. It's just that I had all this planned out in my head and now I just can't remember anything. So anyway, basically what I wanted to know was would you want to marry me?" There, I'd said it. Now I just had to wait and she would say yes and we could go home and tell everyone the good news.

"Of course I would want to marry you Jacob. But the question is... are you actually asking me to marry you or are you just checking for future reference?" She had a small smirk on her face and I knew she was messing with me.

"Okay, I admit it... that was really lame. Let me try again." I pushed her away slightly and held her hands in between us. "Nessie, will you marry me?"

"Hmmm... Still not very romantic Jacob." I can't believe she is teasing me right now!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen... You are my Imprint, but much more than that. You are my heart, my soul, my life. You are the most perfect person I have ever met in my life and I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you, love you, make you happy and never ever grow old with you. I want to see the world with you and in 2 hundred years when space travel becomes possible, I want to explore the whole fucking universe with you! Please, will you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?" There, she couldn't possibly say no to that.

"Oh my... That was the cheesiest pile of mush I have ever heard!" she laughed. She actually had to walk away from me and sit down on a fallen log she was laughing so hard. What a way to make a guy feel good about himself. "Seriously Jacob, did you write that yourself or did you steal it from a Hallmark card?"

"You know what Nessie, never mind. It was a dumb idea anyway." I didn't want to be an emotional bitch about this, but my girl was turning down my marriage proposal and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and feel sorry for myself. The worst thing was we were four hours away from home and only had a small tent, so it's not like I can get away from her.

"Jacob, wait. I'm sorry okay. Of course I'm going to marry you!" She grabbed my hand and spun me around to face her. "It was just too easy to wind you up!"

"Nessie! A marriage proposal is not the appropriate time to start messing with a guy!" I shouted at her, probably a little more aggressively that was necessary. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. I gave you another try at it so let me do better this time." She shoved me back down onto the ground, grabbed my hands and tried to look serious. "Jacob Ephraim Black... Yes! I would love to marry you! Now where is my ring? I know you and mom picked me something beautiful!"

"You knew?" Who the fuck spilled the beans?

"Sorry, Alice slipped!" She laughed, bouncing up and down in a much more fitting reaction to her original one.

"But Alice can't see me. How could she have known?" I was going to kill that pixie bitch when I saw her next!

"I know, but she saw Mom tell Daddy all about it." She beamed at me, then realised the trouble she had caused. "Don't blame her Jake, she had her vision when we were out shopping and all she said was 'he's bought the ring', then when she snapped out of it she was being really evasive and wouldn't look at me but she couldn't stop smiling so I knew what was going on."

"Okay, I won't kill her but I am going to hurt her. I can't believe that you already knew!" Not that I should really be surprised, Nessie always had a skill for finding out everyone's secrets.

"Jacob, I'm sorry! I know that I shouldn't have teased you but you were just too easy. I can't believe that you were actually nervous to ask me! It's not like I would ever say no. I've been waiting for this day since the day you woke up in Pocatello and kissed me." In that instant I knew that everything was just perfect and we were going to be together forever just like I had always dreamed.

"So when are we going to do it? She we just run off to Vegas, or give Alice her dream and allow her to plan us a huge party?" I couldn't wait to marry her but if she wanted the whole fairy tale wedding, then that was what she would get.

"Well, AFTER you finally give me my ring..." Holy shit! I forgot the ring!

Getting down on my knee again, I grabbed her left hand and pulled the blue velvet box out of my pocket. This time I was going to get it right. "Nessie, I love you more than my own life. Please marry me!" I opened the box and mentally high fived myself at the look on Nessie's face as she looked at the platinum two carat solitaire diamond ring. As I slid it onto her finger she started to bounce with excitement again and as soon as it on she threw herself at me.

"Yes Yes YES! Yes Jacob, I cannot wait to be Renesmee Black!" Suddenly Nessie was on top of me and kissing me like her life depended on it. Her normally soft kisses were hard and forceful, her tongue flicking out to meet mine, teasing me and drawing me more into her. I could already tell that this was leading somewhere that I liked.

**NPOV**

Although Jacob and I had still not had sex, we had spent the last six months doing everything but. At first it had been just hot steamy kisses but it didn't take long for the heavy petting to start. It was difficult with my Daddy around all the time and a family with ridiculous hearing but we managed.

The first time I got to actually touch him without his damn shorts blocking me was when I'd convinced him to take me for a ride on his back, then suggested we go for a swim. How easily he forgot that when he jumped straight into the water before phasing his shorts would be too wet to put on easily. Before he could struggle into them, I distracted him and he didn't have the willpower to stop me once he felt my hand on him. He later confessed that he thought he was going to come right then and there but he did manage to last a few minutes.

I was amazed to finally see him naked. I knew from seeing him in just his shorts that he was well built but I had only ever seen a penis in books and occasionally Emmett when he was being stupid and doing a nudie run. Seriously, who would ever want to see their uncle that way? Gross! Generally I thought they were quite ugly things, penises, but Jake's I didn't find offensive. It was actually really hot to see him in all his glory. He was quite big and intimidating. I knew that once we started sleeping together it was going to really hurt the first few times. A normal sized guy would hurt, so Jacob was going to kill me!

After I'd given him his first orgasm, it was easy to convince him to return the favour. Less than a week later we were hanging out at his place alone and having a pretty heavy make out session. When he took off my t-shirt and bra, I decided to be bold and led his hands down to my waistband of my jeans, guiding him to remove them. At first he refused to do more than play with my clit. It was frustrating because it felt good, but I needed more. Finally he dipped one of his fingers inside me and I thought I'd found heaven!

From then on, we'd been all about tit for tat, constantly trying to one-up each other with who could provide the most pleasure. We learnt everything we could about each other's likes and dislikes. We touched and teased, kissed and nibbled, licked and sucked. We did everything but...

It was time for more though. I know my Daddy wanted me to wait for marriage but my Mom understood. She had already told me about how she had tried to seduce Daddy many times before he finally agreed that he would sleep with her as a human if she agreed to marry him first. Thank God he did otherwise I wouldn't be here.

I definitely didn't want to have any accidents like they did and get myself knocked up so young. We didn't know if Jacob and I could have babies, but I had regular periods and Jacob was a virile young man so we would have to assume that we could. When I had worked out that Jacob was planning on proposing to me, I decided that I needed to be prepared and went to Grandpa for some contraceptives. He put me on the pill and gave me a bunch of sample condoms of every shape and size.

So now I was ready physically, mentally and contraceptively, if that's a word! And I was now a fiancé! I am done with waiting so now I just need to do better than my mum and seduce the man of my dreams.

"Yes Yes YES!" I shouted, throwing myself at him, "Yes Jacob, I cannot wait to me Renesmee Black!" Just the thought of being his wife was making me hot and I channelled all that love and passion into my kiss for Jacob. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him and couldn't help but smile right back. I tried to push him down onto the forest floor but he suddenly swept me up into his arms and headed back towards our tent, never breaking our kiss.

Before I knew it, I was being lowered down onto our big soft camp bed with Jacob on top of me. "Nessie, my fiancé, I love you," he murmured sexily, "And I am about to show you just how much."

Well at least I knew we were on the same page. Without waiting for him to make the first move, I lifted my shirt off and laid back to enjoy his reaction to my new lingerie. His eyes glazed over for a moment as he looked down at me but then he shook his head and reached behind me to undo the clasp and remove it all together. "Better!" he said with a grin and moved down to nuzzle in my breasts. "My God you are so perfect!"

"Imprint remember Jake? Made just for you!" I laughed, but my laughter was cut short as he bit down on my nipple, sending a jolt straight to my lower stomach. I let out a moan as I reached up to remove his shirt, but he refused to move so I just ripped it right off him. I couldn't help it... Being horny makes me aggressive.

Taking the hint, Jacob quickly stripped himself down to his boxers before helping me out of what was left of my clothes. "This is hardly fair Jacob," I said as sweetly as I could. "I am laying her all naked and you still rudely have shorts on."

"Sorry Ness, I just don't want this to get out of hand." Damn Jacob, always trying to be responsible. That was going to have to change.

"Look Jacob, stop trying to be the grown up. If I am going to be your wife, then you need to trust me to make my own decisions okay? And right now, I have decided that I want you to be naked, so get naked!" Apparently my growling aggressiveness was the best way of dealing with him because he did as he was told straight away.

"Whatever my Imprint needs" he growled, kissing me hard as he ran his hands slowly down my body towards where he knew I needed them. I couldn't help but gasp as his grazed his fingers slowly over my clit. "What does my Imprint need now?"

"Touch me Jacob, please?" I begged.

"Just touch?" he asked with a smirk.

"I need you to do whatever it takes to make me come, Jacob!" I demanded and couldn't help but laugh at how direct I was being. I didn't care though, it was just my Jacob and I knew that he loved it when I talked dirty to him. I lost my train of thought as his fingers began to stroke and tease me, his kisses trailing down my neck towards my breasts again.

I lost all sense of time for a while as Jacob's mouth finally reached my core and he began to lick me while his fingers worked their magic. Nothing in the world felt as good as Jacob's tongue and fingers working together. He knew just what to do to drive me crazy, taking me up and down, holding me back from my orgasm because he knew that it would be all the more intense when it came.

Eventually he pushed me over the edge and I have such an intense orgasm that I felt numb from the waist down. As Jacob continued to lap at me as I began to come back down to earth, I suddenly had to pull away, giggling uncontrollably at the sensation of his soft tongue on my over sensitive clit.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked, knowing perfectly well how sensitive I felt after coming.

"Nothing at all Jacob," I said, pulling him up to kiss me. "I was just thinking that maybe it's time for me to return the favour."

"You don't have to Nessie, you know that." He always made sure to give me an out if I wanted one but I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than to taste him the way he'd just tasted me. Without bothering to answer him, I put my finger to his lips and looked him in the eyes as I slid myself down towards his erection. I loved the look of excited anticipation on his face as he watched me.

His eyes rolled back in his head as I put my hand around him and ran tongue slowly from his base up to the head. It always amused me how easy this was. I could do almost anything at all and he would love it as long as it his genitals are involved. Within just a few minutes of me licking and sucking, he came into my mouth with a loud grunt. I gently licked him clean and kissed my way back up to lay next to him.

"Your turn again," I teased, and had to laugh when he immediately started to move. "Relax Jacob, there's no rush. Just hold me for a few minutes, okay?"

"Thanks Ness, I think I need a few minutes after that performance. Thank you by the way!"

"Are you thanking me for giving you a blow job?" Damn, I must be good!

"Yes Nessie, I am. You don't know how good you make me feel." He started to kiss me again and I figured that maybe now was the time to make my move.

"If you think that felt good Jake, just wait until you are inside me." Suddenly he was sitting up three feet away from me.

"God damn it Nessie, I can't even think about that yet or I might blow my load again." He groaned.

"You're such a romantic Jacob!" I teased. "You'd better start thinking about it soon otherwise you might not be able to fulfil your role as provider of whatever I need."

"The wedding is still a long way off Nessie; I think I have some time yet."

"What makes you think I am going to wait until we're married Jacob?" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Well we at least need to plan for this and talk to Carlisle. We need to make sure we're safe so we don't have any accidents. I love that you're parents got knocked up on their first time because it brought me you, but I don't want that for us." Yes, he was playing right into my hands.

I quickly scooted over to my bag to grab the supplies I had packed. "Jakey, Jakey, Jakey... You always underestimate me. I have already spoken to Grandpa and have been on the pill for almost 3 weeks." I said and Jacob's jaw was too busy on the floor to form any words, so I threw him the bag of rubbers and laughed "And Grandpa sent these samples for you to try. He wasn't sure what your preferences would be."

"Nessie... I..." Speechless was good. At least he wasn't telling me no.

"Jacob, I'm not trying to pressure you. If you're not ready, then I understand." I started crawling towards him, making sure to push my bust forward and wiggle my hips as seductively as I could. When I reached him, I kissed him gently before continuing, "But I need you to understand something Jacob... I am ready."

Before I knew it I was pinned on my back on the mattress and Jacob was kissing me passionately. I didn't even have time to gloat before his hands were everywhere and I was moaning in pleasure. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs as his hand made its way down to where I needed it. I was thankful that I was already so wet from Jacob's earlier efforts. I knew from what I had heard that this was going to hurt but the wetter I was, the easier it would be for me.

I couldn't hold in my moan of pleasure as Jacob started to move down my body again, lapping sweetly at my folds. His fingers slipped in and he wiggled them around, gently trying to stretch me. Within minutes I was ready to come again but wanted to wait until he was inside me. "Jacob, I'm ready. Please?"

Slowly he moved back up my body, kissing everywhere he could reach. When his face reached mine, he stopped and looked deep into my eyes for a moment as if searching for any trace of doubt. I reached out a hand and dipped into the bag of samples. I lifted one out and turned my face to read what it said, "Extra Large, ribbed for her pleasure. Sounds good to me."

"Give me that!" Jacob said, taking it from me and taking it out of its packet. He rolled off of me and sat up with his back to me as he tried to put it on.

"Let me help you Jake." I pulled him back down onto the bed and took the rubber from his hand. I grabbed his erection and gently began to pump him, making sure he was really hard before I rolled the condom all the way down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he smirked.

"Having two dirty sex-mad aunts has its advantages you know!" I laughed, before kissing him again. He quickly rolled me onto my back and started playing with me again. "I'm ready Jake, I promise."

"I know Nessie, I just want to make sure this is as good for you as it can be."

"As long as it's you and me, it'll be perfect I promise." I wiggled around and he moved so that he was positioned between my legs and began to rub the head of his erection along by opening. "God that feels good Jacob. Make love to me please?"

Slowly he began to push into me and the pressure of it shocked me. There was no pain at first, just a weird stretching feeling. Jacob asked if I was okay but all I could do was nod. He moved back a bit, just thrusting an inch or so in until I relaxed a bit and asked for more.

He pushed all the way into me and I just managed to hold in my scream. I had never really experienced any really pain so was quite shocked at how much this hurt. It felt like I was been ripped in two. I was aware that I had tears running down my cheeks and felt a rush of love for Jacob as he kissed them away. I looked up into his eyes and forced a small smile. "I'm okay Jacob, I promise. Keep going please."

He kissed me deeply and began to move as gently as he could. I tried to focus my mind on how much I loved Jacob and that I was now his fiancé and would soon be his wife. Eventually the pain began to subside and it felt okay. It didn't exactly feel good, but it did feel wonderful to know that I was now connected to Jacob so completely. From his breathing, I could tell that he was close so I began to rock my hips into his to try to give him more of me. I was surprised to realise that it felt better to me and began to feel the pleasure building in the pit of my stomach.

Jacob leant back slightly, angling himself so that he could reach down and rub on my clit and I knew that I was close. I moaned and felt my eyes roll back into my head as I got closer to coming. I couldn't help but rock myself harder against Jacob, making him groan and shake. "I can't last much longer Nessie, you feel too good. Come for me please!"

I gave myself over the feeling he was giving me and knew I was I was almost there. Suddenly I felt him begin to pulse inside me and he let out a huge roar. The throbbing of his cock inside me was just what I needed to push me over the edge. I screamed as I felt my muscles contracting around him.

As I came down from my high Jacob's mouth was on mine again, kissing me like never before. "I love you Renesmee. I love you so much."

"I love you too my Jacob. Thank you so much for making this so perfect." I couldn't believe that this had really just happened. I had just made love to the man of my dreams and if I were to die right now, I would die the happiest woman on the planet.

**I'll try to update again soon. Next we'll find out what happened with Lydia and the new wolves. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of Jake's proposal.**

**xx**


End file.
